Fifty Shades- Everything
by calicutie77
Summary: A happily married Ana and Christian have a great life. They have their son, Teddy, and want to have another child. Things seem to be going great, but are things as they seem? Will things start to unravel and bring chaos to their family? (No cheating) (Some BDSM)
1. Chapter 1

**~~~ Author's Note~~~**

 **This is my first attempt at fan fiction. I have written things in the past, but have never had the courage to publish anything. I hope you enjoy this story. Please be kind. I gladly accept any feedback.**

 **As always, I do not own FSOG or any of the characters, they are the property of EL James and I am just borrowing them.**

 **Chapter One**

Ana's POV

"Why am I so nervous?" I ask myself while pacing in the bathroom. It isn't as if we were not planning on another child, but having only been trying for a couple of months, it is a little nerve wrecking.

I look at my watch and see that three minutes have passed. Taking a step to the counter I proceed to look down at the test. The screen shows the word pregnant in bold letters. My heart is beating fast. I take the test and put it in a drawer.

My first thought is telling Christian. He is in New York for a business meeting. He didn't want to leave Teddy and I, but it wasn't something Ros could take care of. I look at the clock and consider calling him, but feel that it wouldn't be personal enough over the phone. I know it will be better to tell him in person, so now I have two days to figure out how.

"Mama!" I hear come from the baby monitor, letting me know my son is awake.

I make my way into his room and see him standing in his crib. It is so hard to believe that he is almost a year old. His blue gray eyes are bright and his mop of copper hair is unruly. He is most certainly his father's son.

"Look who's awake! Let's get you changed my handsome little man," I say as he reaches up to me.

After I change him we spend sometime in the backyard having a dinner picnic and playing. It has been a wonderful day. The only thing missing is Christian. I decide to give him a call so Teddy can talk to his Daddy before we start getting him ready for bed. We make our way into the house and sit in the great room while I make the call. The phone rings but eventually goes to voicemail.

That is odd. I think to myself as I try dialing the number again. The same thing happens. I know he isn't in a meeting and even when he is he will still pick up. My mind begins to worry, which is unlike me. I try calling the apartment and there is no answer there either. Eventually I make the decision to call Taylor. I know it seems a bit crazy, but I am worried about Christian. His phone also goes to voicemail as well.

"Gail," I call out as I walk to the kitchen.

"Ana, is something wrong? You look a bit pale."

"Have you heard from Jason today?" I ask as I set Teddy in his highchair with his sippy cup.

"He called this morning, but I haven't heard from him since. Why? Is something wrong?" Gail asks as she finishes loading the dishwasher.

"I tried calling Christian, but there was no answer. I even called the apartment and Jason's phone, but no answer. I'm a bit worried," I tell her while wringing my fingers together.

"Why don't you go to the security office and check with Sawyer? I'll keep an eye on this little guy," Gail give me a reassuring hug and beings playing with Teddy.

"Thank you Gail. I shouldn't be long," I reply as I give Teddy a kiss on the forehead and make my way down the long hallway to the security office.

As I approach I hear someone speaking loudly, but I can't make out what is being said. My heart is racing even though I have no reason to think anything is wrong. I take a deep breath and knock on the door before entering.

"Hey, I have to go. Mrs. Grey just entered the office. Keep me informed,"Sawyer says to someone on the other end of the phone as he hangs up. He looks up at me and I automatically know something isn't right.

"What has happened to Christian?" I ask desperate to know what is going on.

"Ma'am… Ana…. Why don't you sit down?" he says pulling a chair out for me.

"Dammit Luke! I just want to know what is going on!" my heart begins racing and I know I should sit, but don't want to waste a second.

"I'll tell you what I know," Sawyer says as he shifts in his chair,"Two hours ago Mr. Grey and Taylor were on their way back to the apartment when someone ran a red light and hit their car. Welch is getting information as we speak, but I don't know anything else at the moment."

My legs become jelly and tears stream down my face. Frozen in place, my mind begins to think worst case scenario. Then I realize I've sunk to the floor with my head in my hands. The idea of a life without my husband is unimaginable.

I finally manage to get up and run out of the room. I make my way up stairs to our bedroom. Once I'm in my closet I pull out a bag and begin packing. Getting to New York is the only thing I can think of right now. I need to get to Christian is the only thought going through my head.

"Ana what are you doing?"Sawyer asks as he enters the closet.

"I need to get to New York. Have Stephan get the jet ready. We need to leave as soon as possible," I order him though the tears still streaming down my face.

"Ma'am we don't know anything yet. I can't let you go until we know more. Plus, the jet is unavailable."

"Then book me a flight! If you won't then I will! If I have to I'll drive there myself!" I yell as Sawyer kneels down and puts my head in his hands to force my eyes to look at him.

"You need to think about Teddy right now. We don't know Mr. Grey's or Taylor's condition at the moment. They could be fine and arguing with the hospital staff for all we know. Please wait until we know more. If it is bad then I will get someone to fly us to New York," he pleads with me.

The tears finally begin to subside and my mind begins to clear. I know he is right. I have to think about our son. Christian would be furious with me if I did anything less. As I stand Sawyer takes hold of my arm to keep me balanced. My whole body is still shaking and I know I must look like a mess.

"I'm sorry Luke. You are right and I am over reacting. I need to clean up and put Teddy to bed. Are you going to talk to Gail about Taylor?" I ask realizing that this affects her as much as me.

"Once you are settled I will tell her what is going on. Should I call Mr. Grey and Dr. Trevelyan?"

"Please do. Ask them if they would like to come over. If so, please send of the guys to get them. I would hate for them to be driving after hearing the news."

"I'll do that now. If I hear anything I will let you know. Is there anything else I can do?" Sawyer asks as he begins to step out of the room.

"No, and thank you for everything. Especially for being a friend," I say before closing the door.

My clothes are riddled with tears so I change quickly and splash some water on my face before heading to get Teddy from Gail. I know that taking care of our son will help to ease my nerves. Plus, I know that once Gail hears the news she is going to need my support as well. The only thing I can do right now is keep a level head and hope Christian and Taylor are okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~ Author's Note~~~**

 **Wow… I can't believe I have people following this story already. Thank you!**

 **I am not sure how long this story is going to be, but I promise it will be substantial. This is my first story, so I want to make it good.**

 **As always I am just borrowing the FSOG characters. EL James owns them forever.**

 **Christian's POV**

This meeting is taking forever. Those thoughts go through my mind while I sit through some inane presentation. I can't even remember what it is about anymore. Coming to New York never should have had to happen. Someone is going to get canned when I get back. Being away from Ana and Teddy for longer than a day makes me nervous. It isn't just the fact that they are on the other side of the country that makes me nervous, but the latest threat we have received.

My mind drifts back to the night before I had to leave for New York and the call I received. While sitting in my study at 9 o'clock pm my private line rings. Only a handful of people have the number so I know it is important.

"Grey," I answer as I lean back in my chair.

"Mr. Grey, Welch here. I'm sorry to disturb you at this late hour, but something has come to my attention. I feel we need to act on it immediately," Welch says quickly with a sense of urgency letting me know it is serious.

"What is it Welch?" I ask curious as to the nature of the call.

" I just was reviewing some of the latest threats we have received. One of them is priority level one sir. There was a message along with photos. These photos were not taken from a distance sir. Whoever is behind this got close," Welch explains as my blood turns cold. If it is a priority one then it is a serious threat to Ana or Teddy or both.

"Send me everything Welch," I demand as I grab my cell phone and open my email. I dial the number to the security office on my cell phone.

"Taylor, I need you, Sawyer, and Reynolds in my study immediately," I say not waiting for a response before hanging up. I don't have the time to be polite. This situation is too urgent to waste any time.

"Mr. Grey I have sent everything to your email," Welch says sounding a bit apprehensive.

Taylor, Sawyer, and Reynolds enter my office and I put Welch on speaker so he can update the team with what he has told me. While he does that I proceed to open the email on my computer. What I see shocks me. The photos are too close for comfort. Some of Ana leaving work, at the mall with Kate and Mia, and even some of her at lunch with Hannah. Others are of Teddy. Some are closeups of him in his stroller, others are his car seat, and the last one is of him after he was born in the hospital. My blood starts to boil.

"Mr. Grey… Grey….. Christian!" Taylor's shouting finally pulls me out of my thoughts. I look at him and can't speak for a moment as tears start forming in my eyes. Someone is targeting my family. This is my worst nightmare come true. I finally regain control and stand.

"Do we know who sent this Welch?" I ask before pulling up the note that came with the photos.

"We have no leads yet sir. I've made this priority. I have Barney checking the exterior cameras at Grey Publishing for anyone suspicious. We are going over the usual suspects as well, but since this just came in we haven't had much time," he explains as I finally look down at the message that was sent.

Grey, your family won't last long. Your keep me away from your fair skinned wife or your small son. I could easily break their necks, but when I get them I promise you will suffer right along. You need to suffer the same way I have. You don't deserve them after all the pain you have caused. I'm coming for them, and you can't stop me.

My knees buckle and I barely make it back to my chair. I know the team is discussing what to do and increasing security, but I've never been this shaken before. I can't let Ana and Teddy get hurt. My mind finally starts listening to the conversation and we come up with a plan. The one condition I have is that we don't tell Ana. I kick myself for it, but telling her will make her worry. With me having to go to New York, I can't handle thinking of her being here alone and scared. I make a promise to tell her when I return.

My mind is back on my meeting which is now coming to an end. Being here was necessary to save this deal. We have more meetings tomorrow, otherwise I would be on the jet heading home. I shake hands with the people in the meeting and leave. Taylor is in the car in front of the building.

"Any news Taylor?" I ask as he opens the passenger door.

"Nothing to report Sir."

I get into the passenger seat. This car is only a two seater, but I love driving it, as do the rest of the team. I pull out my phone and arrange to have two dozen red roses delivered to Ana tomorrow. The light we are at just turned green and as Taylor pulls out we see a truck fly through the red light straight for us. Taylor tries to speed up, but the collision is inevitable. Everything goes black as the truck hits the passenger side of the car.

I hear sirens and a voice calling my name, but everything hurts. I try to open my eyes, but I can't. My head hurts, but I don't think I have any life-threatening injuries. After a few minutes I manage to blink my eyes and see Taylor talking to me.

"Mr. Grey please don't move. The paramedics are going to get you out in just a minute. You are going to be fine," he explains as I continue to take inventory of my injuries.

"Taylor, what happened?" I manage to ask as the paramedics begin working on me.

"Sir, someone arranged for that truck to hit us I will explain more when we are alone. It was a good thing I arranged for the added security to follow us," it's the last thing he says before the paramedics get me on the gurney and into the ambulance.

Taylor is in the ambulance with me. It took a ton of yelling and demanding before they allowed him to ride along. I can tell he is injured, but he won't back down from his job. It is one of the reasons why he is my right hand man. I have to remember to give him a raise, a nice bonus and maybe even a vacation.

Once we get to the hospital I'm taken to a room which is already guarded with security. The guys Taylor hired are professional and definitely know their job. Dr. Tanner comes in and examines me and then orders x rays and other tests. It seems to take forever, but once they see there are no life threatening injuries, they take the neck brace off of me. I am diagnosed with several broken ribs, several fractures in my right arms, and one hell of a concussion to go with the gash on my head that has been stitched up. They wrap my ribs and put my arm in a cast before giving me something for the pain even after I try to decline the medication. They insist so I obey this time, hoping it won't make me too drowsy.

"Mr. Grey," Taylor says as he enters the room. His left arm is in a sling and he has a gash on his forehead that has been stitched up. He looks like hell.

"Taylor do you have an update for me?" I ask as I shift my position in the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Sir someone paid the guy $25,000 to hit the car. He doesn't know who it was since it was all done over the phone and the cash was left at a drop. Welch is on it, but we are not ruling out this could be connected to the threat against Ana and Teddy," he explains as I try to think of who could be doing this to us.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Jason?" I ask wondering if he should be up and about.

"Sir I am fine. I've had worse. I am making arrangements to have you moved from here and once able flown back to Seattle. It isn't safe here. We can't secure this building and we only have so much influence here," he replies looking irritated.

"Shit! Ana! Has anyone told her what happened?" I start to panic knowing she would expect me to call to say goodnight to her and Teddy.

"Sawyer has been apprised of the situation and is with Mrs. Grey and your family. From what he told me she threatened to fly commercial to get here or to even drive here by herself. He managed to calm her down. That was when they only knew there was an accident and had no information on your condition," he explains as he smirks about the thought of my wife driving here.

I laugh as well and cringe due to the pain in my ribs. It takes a very large donation to the hospital for them to allow us to be released so soon, but I don't care. The sooner I'm out of New York, the better. I need to get home to my family and get to the bottom of who is after my family and maybe even me.

 **Ana's POV**

It has been hours since we heard anything. I know Christian and Taylor are okay and we're at the hospital getting checked out. It is late and I am sitting in the living room with Grace, Carrick, Elliot, and Kate. Mia is coming back from a trip to Los Angeles with Ethan. Knowing that Christian will be on his way as soon as he can is a relief. Just as my eyes are starting to close my cell phone rings.

"Christian! How are you? I have been so worried about you," I say as the tears begin to fall again.

"Shh baby. I'm ok. A little banged up but I'll heal. Please stop crying. I can't bear it," he says softly.

"I knew something was wrong when you didn't answer your phone. When are you coming home?" I ask as I motion to the family that he is ok.

"I'll be home soon baby. How is Teddy? I can't wait to see him," he asks and the worry in his voice doesn't get passed me. I know something isn't right, but now isn't the time to push it.

"He is sleeping soundly in his bed. Your family is here. They were so worried about you," I say wishing I could see him and see how bad his injuries are.

"You need some sleep dear. Please get some sleep. We should be leaving here in a few hours and I hope to be home by the time ," he tries to reassure me.

"I will as long as I know I can wake up to you. I love you so much," I tell him as I hold back tears.

"You will my love. Sleep now. I'll see you soon," he says and after our goodbyes he hangs up.

I tell his family what is going on and set them up in the guest rooms. Everyone wants to be here when he arrives home. I make my way to check on Teddy. He looks so peaceful in his crib. Reynolds is in the room next to him with a baby monitor. I am not sure why, but don't have the energy to question it right now. Once in our bedroom I lie on the bed, without changing or worrying about the covers, and fall fast asleep. My dreams revolve around Christian, Teddy, and a walk around our meadow.


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~ Author's Note~~~**

 **Just wanted to thank everyone who has read the story so far. It is fun to write this.**

 **Thank you to those who are following as well.**

 **I do not own FSOG or any of the characters, they belong to EL James**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Christian's POV**

Damn, Taylor just came to wake me and let me know we are about to land in Seattle. My whole body is hurting. I have pain medication from the hospital, but have been trying to only take them as needed. Ana and Teddy need me to be clear minded when I see them. Ana is worried enough as it is. I can't imagine how Grace is going to react when she sees me. I have a feeling I will have Dr. Mom and Nurse Ana for awhile. The thought makes me snicker.

It doesn't take long for us to land and get into the waiting SUV. Taylor has arranged for security. There is one vehicle in front and one behind. Each one has three men armed and ready in case something should happen. Taylor is sitting next to me since his arm makes it difficult to drive. It doesn't stop him from barking orders into his phone though. From the sound of it, we are going to have an army protecting every family member. I guess I am going to have to tell Ana as soon as we get home.

"We are here Sir," Taylor says as he opens my door. Not realizing it, I must have drifted off during the drive to the house on the Sound.

"Thank you Taylor. Make sure you get some rest. Take some time off if you want. I am sure Sawyer and the team can handle it. I don't really see any of us leaving the grounds today," I tell him as we make our way to the door.

"Sir, I would rather be involved in finding the asshole that is threatening the family. Finding that fucker is now my priority," Taylor replies as he opens the door.

"Well, make sure you rest too. I really appreciate everything you do. Thank you," I say, knowing I don't thank him enough for everything. Then again, I don't recall thanking anyone before meeting Ana. I smile and think it must be the Anastasia effect.

The moment I walk into the foray I hear the giggling of my son. My heart instantly warms. I hear my mom's voice and know they are coming my way. Teddy isn't really walking yet, so my mom is carrying him in her arms as she comes into view. The moment she sees me she stops walking and brings a hand to her mouth in shock. Damn, I didn't mention to anyone how bad my injuries were. Her eyes being to tear up as she takes the final steps towards me.

"Christian dear, I knew you were hurt, but I had no idea. Are you feeling okay? What did the doctors say? Do you know who hit you?" the questions start coming a mile a minute out of my mother's mouth while she holds a squirming Teddy.

"Hello to you mother. Now can I see my son?" I reply as I give her a one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Christian. Just seeing you like this. It was a shock."

"It's ok. Hey there Teddy. How is my little man doing?" I ask as I pepper his head with kisses.

"Dada dada. Grrrr rawr," he acknowledges me by showing me the small bear he is holding. It is the first thing I bought for him and is never far from it.

"Yes Teddy, Grrr rawr," I reply as I tickle his tummy.

"Mom is Ana awake yet?" I ask quickly. Remembering my promise to be there when she woke up.

"No she is still asleep I believe. Go up to her. She has been so worried about you. We all have. I'll keep an eye on Teddy. We will have so much fun," she gives me a kiss on the cheek and takes Teddy into the family room.

As I reach the door to the bedroom I take a moment to pause. I know she is going to be shocked by my injuries. I hate making her cry, but I know I have no control over this and it pisses me off. I count to ten and open the door. Seeing her makes the pain go away. She is curled up on the bed. The covers are under her and is clutching my pillow tight. I kick myself for ever leaving her for so long. I make a promise to never leave her for more than 24 hours again. If I have a trip longer than that, I'm bringing them with me. We should never be apart for so long. I make my way to the bed and sit on the edge next to her. I gently move her hair out of her face and let my fingers graze her perfect skin. Oh how I have missed this, I think to myself as I move down to give her a kiss.

"Christian?" She says questioningly as her eyes blink open.

"I'm here baby. I'm okay. I'm here," I try to comfort her as I see tears forming in her eyes.

She sits up in bed and her eyes begin to look over every inch of me. The tears begin to fall from her eyes. Her fingers graze over the cast on my arm as they make their way up to my head where the stitches are. Just the feel of her touch eases the pain. All I want is to be inside of her, allowing our love to take the pain away. I long for her and know that there is no way she will let me.

"Oh my god. I knew you were hurt, but I didn't imagine it was this bad. Shouldn't you be in the hospital still?" She questions as she looks into my eyes for answers. I know I won't be able to lie to her, she would see right through me. Just as she did the day we met during the interview.

"Yes, but the thought of being away from you and Teddy any longer was too much to bear. I needed both of you," I reply as I take her face in my left hand and bring my lips down to hers. The kiss is slow, full of longing and need, the need to know that we are both okay. The kiss becomes more passionate and I begin to move my hand from her face down her body, but before I can reach my desired destination she breaks the kiss and pulls away.

"Don't you dare think about that Grey! You are hurt and in no condition to be doing that right now!" She scolds me and I laugh at the way she said that.

"Baby, there is nothing that could every keep me from wanting to do that right now," I give her a smug reply and smirk.

"Well Mr. Grey I have news for you. There will be none of that until a doctor gives you the okay. And don't you think about calling one that you can pay off to clear you before you're ready," she says to be as if I'm a child. Damn though, she knows me too well. I have to adjust myself before standing.

"Ana, shall we shower and head down to spend time with our family?" I ask her as I take her hand and help her out of bed.

"Christian, how are you going to shower with that cast on? We don't have anything to cover it with," she says as she heads to the closet and changes out of what I believe were yesterday's clothes. I know she is right about the shower, but my need to be close to her over took my common sense.

"You're right. Lets head down and I will fill everyone in on the past 24 hours," I motion for her to follow me and with my hand on her back we proceed down stairs to join the rest of our family. My thoughts go back to the threat and the fact that tonight Ana and I will have to have a serious talk. One that I am dreading.

 **Carrick's POV**

When I look up from the newspaper I am reading and see Christian come in the room with Ana my breath catches. Seeing Christian in the state he is in breaks my heart. I know it was just an accident, the cause of an idiot not paying attention or something to that effect. I wish I could get my hands on the bastard that cause his injuries. I get up an wrap an arm around him. He doesn't tense anymore. It wasn't long ago that he wouldn't allow anyone to be close to him. Ana coming into his life changed all of that. Who knew that one person could change an entire family, bringing them closer than they had ever been before.

Christian sits next to Ana on the couch and begins to talk about the accident. Something feels off about his story though. I get the feeling that he isn't telling us everything and I plan to find out what really is going on. The look in my son's eyes is one of fear. The way he keeps looking at Ana and Teddy with concern in his eyes. This isn't the Christian I remember from after the helicopter accident or after Ana's run in with Hyde. This is a different look in his eyes, as if his whole world is at stake.

 **Ana's POV**

Having Christian back has been wonderful. The day with his family has been truly relaxing. Teddy has been playing with everyone all day long. It is so hard to believe he will be one year old soon. Thinking about this reminds me of something I still need to tell Christian. It is still shocking to know that we are having a baby again. It is getting into the evening time and now that everyone knows Christian is okay they begin to say their goodbyes and leave. Carrick pulls Christian aside while I give Grace a hug. I don't know what they are talking about, but it appears serious. After everyone leaves Christian and I take Teddy up stairs for a bath.

"Let me help you Ana," Christian says. I know he is feeling anxious and vulnerable due to his injuries, but there isn't much he can do with a cast and broken ribs.

"Christian, you can't lift anything and you have a cast. Just being here is all the help I need."

"I have some work to do in my study. Will you come down once you have put him to bed?" he asks me giving me a kiss on the cheek and then kissing Teddy on the forehead.

"Of course I will. I'll see you in a little while," I smile as Christian heads out of the bathroom and down to his study.

It doesn't take long for Teddy to fall asleep while taking his bottle. While I miss breast feeding him, I know that it was going to have to end at some point. At least I still get to hold him in my arms. I give him a kiss and put him down in his crib. Reynolds is in the room next to him again tonight with a monitor. Why he is there, I have no clue, but I now go down to find my husband in his study.

 **Christian's POV**

Dammit! My father didn't believe there isn't more to the story about the accident. I tried to brush him off and say that there is nothing more to it, but he sees right through me. I know I am fucked and will have to let him in on what is going on sooner than later, but tonight I need to tell Ana. I've kept this information from her too long and that is my mistake. I won't keep this from her any longer. I just hope she can forgive me for not telling her when I first found out. Losing her or Teddy would be the end of me. They are my life.

Ana comes into my study and sits on the couch beside me. She looks nervous for some reason. I can't put my finger on it, but she has been a bit off today. We spend what feels like hours just sitting there together. Finally, I can no longer bear it. I stand up from the couch and pull Ana into my arm and take in her scent. I look down into her eyes and know that this is it. It is in that moment we both speak.

"I have something to tell you," we say at the same time.

"You do?" she looks up at me with curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Yes I do. I apologize in advance for not telling you sooner, but I found out about this right before I left for New York," I tell her as we move back over to the couch.

"Christian you are scaring me. Please just get to the point," she pleads with me.

"Ana, there has been a serious threat against you and Teddy. There was a note and pictures sent to GEH. Welch brought it to my attention the night before I left for New York. It is serious. The person managed to get close to you in order to take the photos of you and of Teddy," I look her in the eye hoping to see a sign that she understands why I kept this from her.

"Do you know who is doing this? I want to see the note and the pictures. I feel like there is more to this than you are telling me," she says and I know she sees right through me. Fuck! I was hoping to not have to let her in on the other details about the New York accident.

"No, Welch and the security team are looking into it. So far they have come up with nothing. Are you sure you want to see the photos and note?" I ask begging her with my eyes to reconsider.

"Yes, I need to know everything. Including what you are not telling me about New York. I know there is more to it and you better tell me," she says as she gets up and makes her way to my desk. She takes a seat in my chair and waits for me to pull up the photos and note. I hesitate, but know that if I don't show her she won't truly understand the depth of the situation. I walk over and within a minute have the photos and note on the screen for her to see. Instantly her hand goes up covering her mouth and tears begin to form in her eyes. I hate scaring her like this. I hate that she has to go through this because of me, but I am unable to protect her if she doesn't see it for herself.

"Christian, why would someone do this? Who could've gotten so close to us?" she asks sobbing into my shirt.

"I don't know, but there is one more thing," I say as I pull her back from my chest, "The accident in New York might be connected. We found out the driver was paid to hit the car. He never met the person and was only emailed directions from an untraceable account," Ana looks up at me with anger and fear on her face.

"We need to stop this now Christian! I can't handle this! I can't have this baby with a threat like this looming over our heads!" she yells as she stands and walks to the other side of my study.

"Baby? Ana, are you saying what I think you are saying?" I move towards her and hesitate before I reach out to hold her arms. I want to pull her into a hug, but need to make sure I'm reading this right. A baby! I'm smiling the biggest smile I think I have had since Teddy was born.

"Yes. Christian I am pregnant," she looks up at me with a half smile and my heart breaks a little. This should be a happy time for us, but the threat takes away from that. I'm more determined than ever to make sure my family is safe and this person is stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

**~~~ Author's Note ~~~**

 **I can't stop writing.**

 **Anyone have any idea who is after the Grey Family?**

 **This is my longest chapter yet. Please let me know how you like it.**

 **Do you prefer the longer chapters or would you rather see several shorter ones?**

 **Please let me know.**

 **I do not own FSOG or any of the characters, they belong to EL James**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Ana's POV**

"Yes. Christian I am pregnant," I reply trying to smile but I know it doesn't meet my eyes. The news he has just given me has shaken me deeply. Suddenly, Christian envelops me into a huge hug. The smile on his face tells me everything. He is so happy. This is something we both have wanted, so why am I feeling so miserable about it?

"YES! This is wonderful! Have you made an appointment with a doctor yet? How long have you known? Does anyone else know?" Christian holds my face with his hand and looks into my eyes while asking questions a mile a minute. This is so unlike Christian. It makes my smile a little brighter.

"To answer your questions, no I haven't made an appointment with the doctor yet. I found out the day of your accident. I haven't told anyone else. I needed to tell you first. I wanted to call you and tell you, but I really wanted to wait until you were home," I manage to reply before he kisses me deeply. It is the kind of kiss that would normally lead me to jumping him here and now. That isn't an option because of Christian's injuries, but I can help myself. I move my hands along the band of his pants.

"Anastasia, I thought you said there would be none of that until I was cleared by a doctor I can't bribe," he says with a flame in his eyes. The fire lights mine and I feel the heat in my core.

"You're right. We shouldn't. You are injured and I don't want to hurt you. We should get to bed. You need your rest to heal," I say taking his hand as we make our way out of his study and up stairs to the bedroom. I know our conversation isn't finished, but for now I want to enjoy the night with my husband. We get up to the bedroom and there is a bottle champagne waiting.

"Well, I guess we won't be drinking this after all," Christian says with a smile on his face. I begin to laugh a little. I guess my little news changes his plans.

"No, I guess we wont. Christian, I am worried about going to the doctor. What if this person is watching an realizes why I am going? What if they want to hurt the baby to hurt both of us?" I ask as a waive of nausea hits me and has me running to the bathroom.

I barely manage to make it to the toilet when everything I have eaten makes its way back up. This continues for what feels like ages. Dry heaves come and the entire time Christian has been holding my hair back. Finally it stops and I feel relieved. I turn around and take Christian's hand as he helps me up from the floor. Then I go rinse my mouth out while remembering this was the one thing I hated when I was pregnant with Teddy. I smile as I look in the mirror and see Christian behind me staring into my reflection in the mirror.

"You're beautiful. I should have realized before. You're glowing just like when you were pregnant with Teddy," he says as he looks down. I know he is thinking of how he reacted to finding out I was pregnant with Teddy. I move over toward him and take his face in my hands.

"Don't do this to yourself Christian. What happened is in the past. You are a wonderful father to Teddy and you will be just as wonderful to this baby," I try to reassure him and make him see that what happened doesn't have to affect us now.

"I'm sorry Ana. I just can't believe I treated you so badly. You didn't deserve that. How would Teddy feel if he found out how I reacted? I just want to go back and make things right, but I cant."

"Christian, there is no need. We are here and happy. There is no reason to go back. Everything that has happened had led us to this moment. Lets enjoy it. Come, lets change and get to bed. I am tired and tomorrow is going to come soon and we have a lot to do," I grab his hand and lead him to the bedroom where I help him change. Once I have changed we get into bed and it doesn't take long before we are both asleep.

 **Christian's POV**

I wake up in the early morning. I look at the clock and it reads 4 a.m.. I don't want to move from the bed and wake Ana, but I need to get to work. I need to check with the security team and see what they have found. Yesterday was spent with family and I neglected to keep on top of things. This is something I cannot risk doing again. The stakes are too great now. Ana being pregnant changes everything for me. Now there are three lives at risk, not just two. I slowly peel myself from Ana's grasp. However much I love watching her sleep, tonight isn't the night for that.

I make my way to my office and sit at my desk with a glass of whiskey. The burn of the whiskey going down my throat is similar to my mood. There is a burning rage in me that will not be quelled until this threat to my family is eliminated. Yes, I think to myself, this threat doesn't deserve prison and there is only one other option. I open my email and see a report from Welch detailing the whereabouts of several potential suspects. I see that Jack Hyde is still in prison, alive and kicking. He is another on my list that I wouldn't mind seeing taken out, but there will be time to deal with him. Elena, well she is still around, but after having to declare bankruptcy, doesn't seem to have the resources to pull this off. Plus she can't get close enough to any of my family without creating a scene. The remaining names are small time, people I have angered during deals and hostile take overs. None of them appear to be the person behind this. I finish my whiskey and pick up my phone.

"Taylor, can you come to my study?" I ask him knowing he too is awake.

"Yes Sir. I will be right down," he says hanging up. He knows why I need to see him, so I'm not surprised when he arrives within five minutes of my call.

He sits in the chair across from me. I contemplate how to approach this. Doing anything illegal isn't something I take lightly, but I know we need to broach the topic of what to do once we find the person responsible for the threat and possibly the accident in New York. I offer him a glass of whiskey and he accepts. I pour myself another glass and sit back down behind my desk.

"Taylor, when we find the person responsible for all of this I don't think prison is where they belong. Are you with me?" I ask him looking him in the eye.

"Christian, I know what you are thinking. Are you sure you can live with yourself if you decide to take extreme measures? You know what that means, what that will entail if it is ever discovered?" Taylor asks looking me in the eye as he downs his glass of whiskey.

"I am fully aware of what this means. I'm sure that with the right resources no one will ever find out what happens to this person. We can make it look like an accident. I don't need it getting out that someone was able to get so close to my family. The moment that happens all of the crazies will come out and we won't be able to protect them," I explain knowing how desperate I must look.

"I already have a plan for such an instance. I just wasn't sure you would be willing to go to the extreme. What this plan entails, I won't divulge unless it is absolutely necessary. We will need access to cash, and lots of it. I am going to have to bring in some more security," Taylor explains, "We need to skip routine from now on. All appointments and meetings need to be limited. You will need to work from home, which, based on your condition, should be easy to explain. Now, what have you told Ana?"

"I showed her the photos and note. She knows about New York as well. I'm not keeping her in the dark about this. The threat is too real," I take a swig of whiskey before continuing, "As for appointments, that might be difficult."

"Why do you say that?" Taylor asks.

"No one knows this yet. We need to keep it as low key as possible. Ana is pregnant," I look up at him and smile.

"Wow Grey! That didn't take too long. I thought you guys would wait a bit longer before expanding the family. This will make things a bit more complicated. Is she okay? How long have you known?" Taylor asks before taking another drink.

"Yeah, we didn't want too much time to pass. We want the kids to be close in age. Ana is doing well, aside from the morning sickness that just started. She told me last night when we were talking about the threat." I stand and start to pace around the room while running my hands through my hair.

"We should include Ana in the conversation about security. She needs to have input. The last time we went behind her back and forced security on her didn't end well. We can't make the same mistakes again," Taylor stands and looks me in the eye letting me know how serious he is.

"I told her I won't keep her in the dark. It would just cause more stress, which wouldn't be good for the baby. Wow... I still can't believe it. Another baby should be exciting, but right now, I'm terrified," I confide in Taylor. Things have been much more casual over the past year when we are talking alone. Not only is he a valued employee, but he is also a friend.

"Damn, I remember a time when you would keep everything locked up tight. This is a change I didn't think I'd live to see," he laughs as he picks up his glass and finishes his whiskey.

"Yeah, well I had to learn from those mistakes. I know it won't be easy on her, but she sees right through me. I wouldn't be able to hide this from her. She has seen through me since the moment she fell into my office," I shake my head amazed by my words. Who would've thought Christian Grey would have gone soft because of a woman?

"Well, at least you see it now. I better get going. I want to get the additional security set up here and get some additional cameras installed around the grounds," Taylor says as he makes his way toward the door.

"Sounds good. Lets plan to have a lunch meeting with the rest of the team. See if Barney and Welch can be here for it. I would rather everything be handled in person."

"I'll get on that right now. Try to get some more sleep," Taylor says leaving the room.

I suddenly feel exhausted. Weather is it from the pain and discomfort due to my injuries, or the events of the past few days, I'm uncertain. Making my way up the stairs I hear a sound coming from Teddy's room. Missing my son and wanting to check on him, I quietly open the door and go to his crib. He is sleeping soundly. I wish that I could sleep as soundly as him. I take a seat in the rocking chair next to his crib and watch him.

"I will always protect you Theodore Raymond Grey. You will never have to worry about going hungry. You will never have to to worry about not having a home. You'll never have to worry about not being loved because you have a family that loves you more than you will ever know. It took me finding your mother to understand how much my family loves me. I will make sure you are always taken care of you," I stand there and tell him. I know he is asleep, but just getting that off my chest helps.

Suddenly the home alarm begins to go off. I grab a crying Teddy from his crib and rush to check on Ana. She is sitting up in bed. Her eyes are wide and I can see the panic in her face. I rush over to her and give her Teddy. Having only one arm to use makes it hard to carry my son and comfort him at the same time. Suddenly Taylor and Sawyer are in the room as well with their guns drawn.

"Sir, is everyone alright?" Taylor asks as Sawyer does a sweep of the room.

"We are fine Taylor. What cause the alarm to go off?" I inquire without moving from Ana's side. I know that she deserves to hear whatever he has to say.

"Someone breached one of the downstairs windows. The team is searching the house, but we haven't found any sign of an intruder," Taylor replies, but won't look me in the eye.

"Taylor, did you find something else?" Ana speaks up. She is seeing what I am. I swear she can see through anyone.

"There was a note left along with another photo. The note and photo had a knife through them on the front door. We don't know when the photo was taken, but it is deeply disturbing. I ask that you let us handle it. You don't need to be any more worried than you already are," Taylor tries to convince me, but it isn't working.

"Let me see it Taylor," I command. He walks out of the room for a couple of minutes and bring two plastic evidence bags. One containing the note and one containing the photo.

The note reads:

 _See Grey. I can get to you even in your own home. I can get to you anywhere. I spared your son, but who knows what I might do next time._

The photo is even more disturbing. It is a picture of my son sleeping in his crib. It isn't one that I or Ana recall taking nor is it recent.

"Oh my god Christian!" Ana screams when she sees the note and photo. The tears start to flow and the pulls Teddy close to her.

"I won't let anything happen to him Ana. Taylor, can you have Gail come and pack a bag for each of us. We need to make arrangements to get Ana and Teddy to a safe house. Some place that doesn't have the Grey name attached to it. Do you have anything in mind?" I ask as I stand and run my hand through my hair.

"Sir, I arranged a place after I found out about the threat. It is remote and was purchased with cash. It is secure and has been recently upgraded with a new surveillance system and industrial alarm system. We can arrange to have you there within the hour," He says and puts and emphasis on _you_ knowing that I am not planning on leaving with Ana and Teddy.

"Make the arrangements Taylor. Is it far from here?" I ask him as he pulls out his phone.

"Far enough. We will need to fly there. If whoever is after you is keeping tabs on your movements we need to throw them off. By using the jet with a fake flight plan we can do just that," he replies as he is typing out orders to whoever.

"Christian, why did you tell Taylor to get me and Teddy out of here? You make it sound like you are not coming with us. You have to come with us," Ana looks at me and begs me.

"There are things I need to handle here..." before I can continue Taylor interrupts me.

"You are going to go with them. I need my team here to focus on finding the threat. You being here will be a distraction," he says looking me in the eye, telling me with his eyes that he will knock me out if necessary.

"Okay Taylor, I will be leaving with them too," I give in knowing that I don't have much of a choice in the matter. I know that Taylor would just drug me with Ana's assistance to get me on the jet.

Ana and I get up and change while Gail sits with Teddy. I look at Ana and smile. Despite everything going on, knowing that she is carrying my child just amazes me. I make note to get a doctor to visit her once we get to our final destination. We need to make sure she is taken care of and check to make sure the baby is healthy. Ana stops and give me a deep kiss before going to check on Teddy. I am more determined that ever to make sure they stay safe, even if it means sacrificing myself.

Taylor's POV

Fucking Grey! Is all I can think about at the moment. He wanted to send his wife and son away. What the hell is he thinking? I swear I am going to die of a heart attack because of that man I call my boss and good friend. I get everything arranged for their trip to the safe house. The next thing I have to speak to them about isn't going to go over well with the two of them, but there is no other option. It is for their own good.

The Greys are all gathered in Mr. Grey's study when I walk in. They look exhausted and stressed. I worry about Christian. His injuries in the accident were pretty bad, but he acts like it was nothing and refuses to take anything to manage the pain.

"Before you leave there is one more thing I need for you to do," I state as I stand before them.

"What is it Jason?" Christian asks annoyed that there is more that we need to go over.

"You need to leave all of your electronic devices here. All cell phones, laptops, I-pods, anything that connects to the internet or that could be traced. You will be provided with new gear once you reach your destination, however you won't be able to access e-mail or social media accounts while you are away. You won't be able to make calls to friends or family. We can't risk their lines being tapped. Since we don't know who we are dealing with, we need to take all precautions," I explain hoping I'm not about to get hit by either Ana or Christian.

"Fine Taylor. I know you are looking out for us. But there is one thing I need from you," Ana says as she stands.

"What do you need?" I ask wondering what she could possibly need.

"Give me a gun. Christian, before you get started, you know that I know how to shoot and protect myself. I have my concealed carry permit and have taken the necessary courses in firearms safety. If you expect me to leave my home and go some place unknown I want to be able to protect my family," she stands upright as if she is giving a speech. Her eyes never leave mine or Christian's.

"Ana, you know how I feel about guns," Christian says. His eyes pleading with her to reconsider.

"Christian, she is right," I say before he can continue, "Ana knows how to handle a gun and is a good shot. We all have guns for your protection and ours. I will provide Ana with a gun that has a safety on it. It will be in a locked case and I will program the code to your birthday Ana."

"Thank you Taylor. Now, Christian, I believe it is time for us to leave," Ana says to him as she walks out of the study.

"Jason, I'm not gonna fight you on this. Despite how much I abhor guns, I know this will give Ana comfort and piece of mind," he says as he pulls on his hair, "Fuck! The thought that she even needs a gun kills me! You need to find whoever is behind this fast. I won't have my life controlled by some nut job for long," he finishes and walks out of his study to go find Ana.

I look at my phone and see a text that the jet is ready. A team will take them to the airport with Gail. I hate sending her away, but I don't want her here when this gets messy. Plus, it will be good for Ana to have someone to help her with Teddy. Welch and Barney have just arrived. Now we get down to business and find this bastard. Whatever it takes, I'm going to make sure the Greys and Gail are safe and can return to their lives soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**~~~ Author's Note ~~~**

 **Wow! 52 followers is 52 more than I ever expected.**

 **Thank you for reading and following.**

 **Thank you to all of those who have reviewed. It means so much that you are enjoying this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FSOG or any of the characters. E.L, James holds that honor.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Christian's POV**

I hate not knowing where we are going. I made sure to call Ros before we left to let her know what is going on. I signed paper work giving her the authority to act on my behalf while we deal with this situation. I know she will take care of GEH for me while I'm away. It is as much her baby as it is mine. She has been with me since just after I formed the company, so she has as much invested in it as I do. Being forced to leave my home has me in a foul mood. I'm trying to sit and read, but it is too hard to focus. I should be helping them find the person who is tormenting my family. I feel out of control right now. I look over at Ana and Teddy and know that being here is the right thing. They need me to be here for them.

After flying for hours we finally reach our destination. The original flight plan that Taylor put in had up heading to New York, but we made it as far as Illinois before switching planes. The plane continued to New York, but without us on it. Thank goodness for calling in favors. Taylor arranged for us to fly to Tahoe, California on a private plane. I don't know how he manages it, but he gets the job done. In order for us to have security, a few other things had to happen before we left. Ana and Sawyer appeared to have a huge falling out before we left, which led to me 'firing' him in front of all of the staff. Even Gail doesn't know it was all an act. This allows him to travel where we need him without drawing any suspicion to where we are staying. Sawyer should already be at the safe house when we arrive. It isn't safe for him to pick us up, so a friend of Taylor's will be driving us to our temporary home.

Before we get off of the plane, I put on a ball cap and sunglasses. Ana puts on a light brown wig that is much shorter than her normal hair. When she comes out of the restroom I barely recognize my wife. We depart the plan together and are greeted by a rough looking man. He is the same height as me, but is so well built he could probably take me down with one finger. He doesn't know who we are, just that there is a situation and we need to lay low for a while.

"Hello Jones family. My name is Nathan Sullivan. Jason has arranged for me to get you to your destination. It is nice to see you again Gail," he says as he gives Gail a hug, "Lets get everything loaded up. The drive won't be too long."

Knowing we have made it this far without incident helps to ease my nerves. After a 30 minute drive we arrive at what looks like an ultra modern home in the middle of a forest. The outside is sleek and modern. You can't see in the windows due to a tint on them. The walls look as if they are concrete. The roof is made of a grayish blue series of metal panels. Nathan helps us unload everything and hands me a key to the house.

"Sir, Taylor told me to inform you that there are two visitors waiting for you. The house is stocked with everything you need. He also wanted me to remind you to enjoy your trip and to not work too much," Nathan tells me. I know that this is Taylor's way of reminding me to focus on my family and not hunt for the person that is after us.

We say goodbye to Nathan and make our way into the house. When we walk in the home is spacious. It very modern and reminds me a bit of Escala with the white walls. Ana sees that a play area has already been set up for Teddy, so she walks over and begins to play with him. I know she is tired. She didn't sleep at all during our journey here, instead keeping her eyes on Teddy. It seems the last photo really scared her, even if she won't admit it. A moment later I hear both Ana and Gail gasp in surprise when they see Ray Steele and Sawyer walk into the living area.

 **Ana's POV**

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" I run over to where he stands and wrap my arms around him as tears of joy stream down my face.

"Shhh... it's okay my darling girl. Christian asked Taylor to contact me and fill me in on the situation. Your husband arranged for me to meet you here," he tells me as he embraces me.

"Christian Grey! You have to be the most perfect man on this planet," I say releasing my father from my embrace and making my way to my husband. He can be the most irritating, stubborn, mercurial man on the planet sometimes, but it is times like this when I fall even more in love with him.

"Well, we needed someone else to help with security without compromising our location. Who better to join Sawyer than your father. I seem to recall him giving Sawyer a run for his money last year," Christian says trying to make it seem like it was all about strategy, but I know better. He did it to make me feel better. He knew that having my father here would help me feel safe. I give him a kiss on the lips that holds promise. I know he is still healing from his injuries, but I think I know of a way to make him feel better. I can't wait to show him tonight.

 **Sawyer's POV**

After I was 'fired' by Mr. Grey I set my plan into motion. I packed up all of my belongings from the staff quarters and left in a hurry. I needed to get to the safe house before Mr. Steele and make sure everything was in place. Once I arrived I checked over all of the systems. Taylor made sure this place was equipped with all of the top gear. There is even an armory full of fun toys in the event of an emergency. After Mr. Steele arrives we both work to make sure all of the cameras are functioning and the back up generator is functional. We check all of the doors and windows to make sure the alarm is operational. This place is a concrete bunker, but looks like it could be in some modern architectural magazine.

I am relieved when the Greys and Gail arrive. Waiting for them to get here has been nerve wrecking. So far everything has gone according to plan. Then my new burner phone begins to ring.

"Hey Taylor. Any news?" I ask as I sit in my chair in the security office.

"We might have a lead. I don't want to tell the boss until I know more, but it looks like Elena might be involved after all," Taylor informs me as I pull up my email.

"How the fuck is she managing that? She doesn't have any money and everyone has shunned her," I ask wondering if I want to know the answer.

"She went back to her ex-husband from the looks of it. She was desperate and going to loose her house. This didn't show up when we ran a check on her because he is out of the country. After Christian ruined him for making Hyde's bail, he liquidated his remaining assets in the states and dropped off the map. Last known location was last year in Mexico, but there has been some phone activity between Elena and someone in Mexico. We believe that is her ex-husband."

"Holy shit T! Mr. Grey is gonna flip out when he hears about this," right as I say that I realize he is right behind me.

"What am I going to flip out about Sawyer?" Mr. Grey asks as I try to come up with something to say.

"Ummm... I think you should talk to Taylor about that one. I don't have all the facts and he is so much better at explaining the technical stuff," I try to hand the situation over to Taylor, but he says I'm on my own and hangs up.

"Well, Sawyer I think you are going to have to start talking," Mr. Grey says as he closes the door and takes the seat next to me. Damn, I am really wishing I had been fired for real.

 **Christian's POV**

I sit next to Sawyer who is sweating bullets. Taylor must have been on the phone when I over heard Sawyer talking to him. They must have some clue as to who is behind all of this. Luke Sawyer has been around for a few years now and I've never seen him this nervous.

"Sir, Taylor found something. He believes Elena Lincoln is behind this. It appears after everything went down hill she went back to Mr. Lincoln. He liquidated everything he had after you found out about him being behind bailing out Hyde and fled the country. His last known location was in Mexico last year. Phone records show a number of calls between Elena and someone in Mexico, so we believe he might be funding her. That is all I know at this time Sir," Sawyer explains quickly.

"That fucking bitch! She won't stop!" I yell as I run my hand through my hair. "Is there anything more solid connecting her to the threats or my accident?"

"Taylor didn't mention anything Sir. This is just what they have found so far. I'm sure Taylor has Barney doing everything he can to find a connection between the threats and Elena," Sawyer tried to reassure me, but until we know for sure, nothing can put my mind at ease.

"Thank you Sawyer. I know I put you in a tight spot. I appreciate you telling me the truth."

"Sir, you 'fired' me once in the past 24 hours. I really don't want to feel that wrath again," he jokes and actually makes me laugh.

I leave the security office and go in search of Ana and Teddy. I find them in the master suite. Teddy is napping while Ana is reading a manuscript. She has come so far and made Grey Publishing a bigger success than I could have imagined. The e-book division has allowed them to reach more readers than ever before. She came up with a brilliant marketing campaign to put Grey Publishing on the map. Now, instead of being a struggling independent publishing house, they are a top publishing company with several authors on the New York Times Bestseller list. I know she had doubts about being able to handle running her own company, but she has surprised everyone with her ideas and knack for finding amazing authors.

I walk over to the bed and sit beside her. I know I should tell her the latest news, but since there is nothing concrete tying Elena to this I hold back. Being next to her helps me to relax a little bit. Her right hand comes up and she runs her fingers through my hair. I know this helps her relax as much as it does me. We sit like this for a few minutes before she puts the manuscript aside and looks into my eyes.

"What did Sawyer tell you?" she asks and I try to hide my shock. Damn her! I think to myself as I try to figure out something to say to her.

"Taylor thinks he has found a lead. There isn't any solid evidence connecting them to it though," I tell her the truth, but omit most of the details.

"What are you not telling me Christian? We said no secrets, remember?" she asks me as she scoops up Teddy from the bed and walks out of the room and into his room, which is right across the hall. I wait for her to return and contemplate telling her everything I know. Should I tell her that Elena might be involved? There is no easy answer and I curse under my breath, knowing I'm going to have to tell her everything when she returns.

 **Ray's POV**

When I got the call from Taylor telling me everything that had happened my blood began to boil. Who in the world could be so sadistic? Targeting my daughter and son-in-law is one things, but to issue a direct threat against a helpless child! I sit in the living area of the safe house with the television on some sporting event that I am not even paying attention to. My mind is too occupied with the thought of someone wanting to hurt my family. I've come to see Christian as a son. Even though they were not together very long before they got married, I could tell from the beginning that they were in love. He treats her as his equal, as a partner and not as a trophy. He shows her the respect and love she deserves. What more could I ask for in a man for my daughter?

On my lap is a file that Sawyer brought with him. Inside is a suspect list. The names are listed by priority. It saddens me when I see one name on it. Jose Rodriguez. He is in the top suspect category. My mind is taken back to after Ana was kidnapped and attacked by the fucker Jack Hyde. Once Ana was home Jose went and visited her to see how she was doing. While there he confessed his love for her and that there was no one else for him but her. He even had a fucking ring and proposed to her. Ana was in shock and told him that she didn't love him and mentioned that she was pregnant with Christian's child. That sent Jose into a rage. He began yelling and screaming at her. It was lucky that Sawyer was keeping an eye from the hallway. He grabbed Jose and led him out of the house where he taught him a lesson. Since that day none of us have had contact with him. Not even his father has heard from him, which is really hard on his father. I decide to focus on the here and how. I'll help protect them while spending time with my grandson. No matter what, I'm going to make sure nothing happens to my family.

 **Ana's POV**

Knowing Teddy should sleep through the night puts my mind at ease. He was woken early and through the chaos hasn't really had a nap today. After I put Teddy in his crib I walk back to the master suite. Christian is still where I left him. Just by looking at his face I know he has something to say but he doesn't want to. I've seen that look before and I know this is hard for him. He doesn't want me to be scared, but he also doesn't want me to do anything foolish. He knows by telling me everything I will be safer.

"Ana, I'm so sorry. I just don't want to worry you. The evidence right now is circumstantial and doesn't link them to the threats or the accident. It is just a theory," he says as I take a seat on the bed next to him.

"Who does Taylor think is involved?" I ask.

"Elena and her ex-husband."

"Why? It doesn't make sense. I know you destroyed both of their lives when you backed out of the salons and broke apart his company, but this seems a bit over the top even for them," I wonder out loud.

"I don't know. I can't understand it myself, but there is evidence to show they have been in contact with each other. Taylor has Barney working to find a connection. So far they only have phone records showing Elena talking to someone in Mexico, but we haven't been able to confirm it is her ex-husband," he explains as I lean into him, making sure not to put pressure on his injuries.

"Now that they have a lead hopefully things will progress and we will be able to go home soon," I try to reassure Christian, but I'm also trying to reassure myself.

"I hope so," he kisses my forehead and the fire is back in his eyes, "You know, I do recall that kiss you gave me after you saw your father. I was hoping for some more of that, and maybe something else," he says as his hand skims over my breasts. The feeling sends a shiver down my spine and ignites something inside me.

"You will have to let me take control though Mr. Grey. If you start to feel any discomfort you better tell me. Otherwise, you won't be getting any of that until you are completely healed. Understood?" I ask him as my hand makes its way down to graze his erection through his jeans.

"Oh, I understand completely Ana. I relinquish all control to you."

I smile and move to stand beside the bed. I slowly remove my clothes. I start with my t-shirt. Then I shimmy out of my leggings. Leaving me only in my bra and matching panties. I move my hands to Christian's shirt and he leans forward so I can remove it. Once it is off I kiss below his navel as my hands make their way to unbutton his jeans. He lifts his hips allowing me to pull down his jeans and boxer briefs tossing them to the floor. I move to the other side of the bed and take a second to send Gail a message to keep an ear out for Teddy and get up to lock the door. We need this time together and I don't want anyone interrupting it. I move back to the bed and keel between his legs. Then I proceed to take his erection into both of my hands. Slowly moving them up and down while allowing my nails to lightly graze his skin. A hiss comes from his mouth. His eyes meet mine and I know what he wants. I lean forward and take him into my mouth. He feels silky, but also as hard as steel. I flick my tongue over the head of his penis and suck. He grabs my hair and gently tugs on it, eager for me to take more of him into my mouth. I oblige and take him in until he hits the back of my throat. I continue to bob my head up and down never taking my eyes off of his. I know by the throbbing of his erection that he is so close to exploding in my mouth. I'm eager to taste him. I allow my teeth to graze his skin and that is all it takes. He cries out as he finds his release and I take it all, sucking until there is no more.

"Jesus Ana! I don't think I will ever get used to that. That was amazing," he says while he regains control of his breathing, "But I don't think we are done yet. You need to be taken care of my dear."

"No Christian. I don't want to hurt you. If we have sex you could injure yourself more than you already are," I plead with him even though I do want it.

"Ana, if you are on top it will be okay. I promise to tell you if it hurts," his eyes show that he is being honest with me and I nod as I straddle him.

Even after all this time I still am amazed how quickly he recovers. He can keep going like the Energizer bunny! I tease him a little bit, only allowing his erection to graze my entrance. He growls and tries to move his hips so he can enter me, but I lift up, wanting to take this slow. I want to enjoy this. It is rare that I take control in the bedroom. I lean down and kiss his lips then slowly make my way down his body, kissing every inch of him. He moans my name and I know he is desperate to be inside of me. I move back over him so he is at my entrance again and slowly move down onto him, letting him enter me. Once I reach the hilt I stop moving for a moment, relishing in how full I feel with him inside of me. He starts to move his hips again and I slowly begin moving mine up and down over him. This is the connection I have been missing for almost a week. We continue this until we are calling out each others names as we come together. We are both glistening with a thin layer of sweat as I collapse beside him, careful to avoid his injured arm.

After a few minutes Christian speaks, "Are you okay Ana?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, you have been having to deal with so much lately. I'm just worried about you. Plus, you still haven't seen a doctor about your pregnancy," he reminds me.

"I won't say I'm perfectly fine. I am scared and worried, but I just have to have faith that the security team will find the person responsible for the threat and your accident," I respond and gently kiss his ribs, "As for the doctor, well, there hasn't really been an opportunity to see one. With your accident and the threats, I haven't want to take any chances."

"Ana, I'll find a way to get you to a doctor. We need to make sure things are going okay. I won't let anything happen to my family," he says as he strokes my cheek with the back of his hand. My eyes begins to close as I lean into him, feeling like everything is going to be okay for the first time since his accident.


	6. Chapter 6

**~~~ Author's Note ~~~**

 **This chapter is going to look at many different POV.**

 **Thank you again for reading this story.**

 **Keep leaving reviews. Any suggestions are appreciated as well.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Unknown's POV**

It has been three days since Ana, Christian and their son disappeared. They were supposed to be going to New York, but must have gotten off in Illinois. Now they could be anywhere. I checked all out going planes from Chicago, but there were just too many. Dammit! I should have had them already. Now I need to figure out how to draw them out. I guess going to their house was a mistake, but I couldn't help myself. I needed to show them I wasn't going to back down. They needed to realize what I am capable of.

I think it is time I target someone else to lure them out. There is Carla, Ana's mother. She could be an easy target. I considered Raymond Steele, but he hasn't been seen. People say he went on a fishing trip with an old Army buddy. Then there is Christian's family. Ever since Hyde took his precious little sister, Mia, security on his family has been impossible to penetrate. His brother Elliot or his wife Kate might be an option. They are not fond of security and are easier targets. Kate is pregnant though and her family is powerful. My vendetta isn't against the Kavangahs, so I nix that plan. Suddenly a thought comes to my mind and I have an idea. His mother Grace means the most to him, aside from Anastasia, getting to her will be key to luring him out. Even though it is really Anastasia that I want, I am willing to settle for him.

 **Christian's POV**

Three fucking days! I have been stuck in this damn house for three fucking days. I'm currently sitting in my office, no, not my office, but a place that is an office that I'm currently using. I haven't been this pissed off in a long time. No progress is being made. Taylor and his team don't have a lead on Elena. She has vanished from everything. All of her social media accounts have been disabled and she isn't using any of her credit cards or bank accounts. Her phone hasn't been on in days. What makes things even worse is the fact that I might loose a multi-million dollar deal because I can't go where I need to in order to save it. I'm so pissed that I finish off my my scotch and slam the glass down so hard that it shatters.

"Fuck!" I yell and my hand starts bleeding from a small piece of glass that has managed to embed itself in my hand. I begin to head out of the room to get a first aid kit when I nearly run into Ray.

"Christian, what is going on?" he asks before noticing my bleeding hand.

"I had an accident with a scotch glass. It didn't like me very much," I reply jokingly.

"Stay here. I'll go grab a first aid kit and help you out with that," he says as he turns and walks away. I return to the office and sit on the couch. I know what I need to do, but no one is going to be happy about it. Ray comes in with the first aid kit and closes the door behind him.

"I can handle it Ray," I say as he sits down.

"Christian, you still don't have use of your other arm. How do you expect to remove that piece of glass? Stop being stubborn and give me your hand," Ray demands. I give in and give him my hand.

"Thanks Ray. I'm sorry. I am just so sick of being stuck here. There are so many things that need my attention back home. I'm about to lose a deal I've been working on for the last year. Whoever is after us is still out there and we are no closer to finding them!" I vent to him. I've been keeping everything bottled up. I don't want Ana to worry any more than she already is.

"Well, what are you going to do? Do you really want to leave Ana and Teddy here to worry about you while you save a deal? Or are you hoping that by leaving the person targeting your family will come out of hiding?" he questions as he pulls the piece of glass out of my hand with tweezers.

"I don't know how else to take control of the situation Ray. Leaving here and getting on with life seems like the only way to get them to make a mistake so we can catch them," I try to explain my logic.

"If you are going to leave, you need a better reason than that to give Ana. A business deal is just money, which you have more than enough of. It would break her heart if you left her for a a deal. Is this really about the deal or is it about threat?" he looks in my eyes and it feels like he is peering into my soul.

"I don't want to leave her. I don't want to leave her, Ted, and the baby, but I have to. I don't see any other way," once I say the words I wish I could take them back. We agreed not to tell anyone and I just blew it. Maybe leaving would be better than facing Ana's wrath when she finds out what I have just told her father.

"Baby? Christian, are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asks as he finished bandaging my hand.

"Yes, and now Ana is going to kill me for letting that slip. You sure I can't leave now? Facing whoever is behind the threat might be better than what she might do to me," I confess as he pats me on the back.

"I'm gonna be a grandpa again. Why hasn't Ana said anything?" he says with a big smile on his face. He is a great grandpa to Teddy and I know he will be great with the baby too.

"She found out the day of my accident. We haven't told anyone yet and I still haven't been able to find a doctor to check her out and make sure everything is okay with the pregnancy."

"We need to end this Christian. We need to get her to a doctor and get everyone back home. We need to get Taylor on the phone and make a new plan. Waiting around for something to happen isn't working anymore," he says with a renewed determination in his eyes.

"Get everyone together in the living room. Have Gail watch Teddy while we meet. I will arrange for Taylor to be available over conference call. Lets make a plan Ray."

 **Taylor's POV**

The boss has been in a bad mood. Sawyer has been keeping me updated and I'm starting to feel bad for the guy. He said he wishes he really had been fired. Christian isn't used to not being in control of everything in his life. Now I have Ros Bailey on my ass. She is pressuring me to get Christian to Philadelphia so he can save a multi-million dollar deal. I know he wants to go and save this, but the risk is so great. Ray just called and said that Christian wants me on speaker phone for a meeting he is about to have in the living room of the safe house. My mind is spinning with what he might have to say. The fucker is gonna say he wants to leave. I know it. Grey is going to want to use himself as fucking bait! I wish I could bet Sawyer right now. I just know this is going to lead to me getting shot at. I get up and pour myself a whiskey from Christian's private collection and sit at his desk. If there is a chance I'm going to be fired for what I might say, I might as well enjoy myself.

 **Ana's POV**

Teddy and I are playing in the living room. I wish I could take him outside but, even with no neighbors for miles, it isn't safe. The past three days have been tense, There has been no new updates and that has put Christian in a foul mood. He has been locked up in his office all day. I'm worried that he might do something reckless. I have this gut feeling that we are about to receive bad news. I can't explain it, but it has me on edge more than ever. A feeling of dread has over taken me. I'm trying to act as if everything is okay for the sake of my son. The last thing I want his him to notice anything different about his mommy, but each day that is getting harder to do.

"Hey Annie. How is my little slugger doing?" My dad asks as he picks up Teddy and holds him above his head making Teddy laugh.

"He is good. Crawling everywhere and pulling himself up using anything he can grab on to. I have a feeling he is going to takes his first steps any day now," I say with a smile.

"That's great Annie. Listen, Christian wants to get everyone together in here for a meeting in a few minutes. Do you mind if I take this guy to his room so Gail can keep an eye on him?" my dad asks and I know there is something he isn't telling me, but I don't push it.

"Sure Dad. I'm gonna pick up in here a bit and get some drinks together. I'll see you in a few minutes," I smile and turn around as my dad and son walk towards the hall and to his room. Tears start to fall from my eyes as I get to the kitchen. I know what is about to happen. No progress is being made, so Christian is going to want to do something. Anger starts to envelop me and I wipe the tears from my eyes. I'm more determined than ever to make sure my family is safe. I start to put a plan of my own in place in my head until a wave of nausea reminds me that I need to think about the baby and let everyone else manage the situation. I start to cry a little more as I finish putting drinks on the tray. Why do I feel like what is about to be said will lead to me loosing someone I love?

 **Christian's POV**

The last thing I want to do is hurt Ana, but I have no choice. I need to do this for her. I want to make her see that, but I know she will only see the danger involved in the plan. Whoever is after us in unpredictable. That's makes them all the more dangerous. I'm hoping that putting myself out there, making them think that I think the threat is gone, will lure them out of the hole they are hiding in. I know it is a long shot. I know I'm putting my life on the line. But I can't keep waiting any more. My family needs to get back to our lives. It's time I regained control.

I make my way from the office to the living room and see Ana siting on the couch. I can tell she has been crying. The thought makes me sad. I don't know why she has been crying, but the look in her eyes is one of fear. I cross the room and take a seat next to her, pulling her onto my lap.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling today?" I ask, feeling guilty that I haven't paid her more attention. That knowledge makes me feel even more like shit for what I'm about to put her through.

"The nausea is bad today. I managed to keep down a little bit of food and some tea," she says to me, but her eyes avoid mine.

"Well that's good. You need to eat what you can," I say to her and give her a kiss on her forehead just as Sawyer and Ray make their way into the living room. Ana shifts from my lap and sits next to me. I take her hand in mine, needing to have contact with her.

"Taylor we are all set. Sawyer, Christian, and Ana are here," Ray says as he sets the phone down on the table with it on speaker so Taylor can be involved in the discussion we are about to have. I sit up a bit straighter and take a deep breath. I know no one is going to like what I am about to say, but fuck it. I pay them, aside from Ray and Ana, to do as I say.

"Everyone, it has been three days and there have been no new updates. We are getting no where sitting on our asses. Something needs to change," I say using my CEO voice.

"What are you purposing Mr. Grey?" Taylor chimes in as I expected. I'm sure he has already summed up what I'm about to say.

"I am going to leave the safe house and travel to Philadelphia for a meeting. I will have Taylor and two others as close protection during this trip. We will arrange to have plain clothes security at various points, keeping a look out from a distance. Once I'm done in Philadelphia I plan on returning to Seattle. I'll be staying at Escala. Elliot is going to have a crew at the house on the Sound working on remodeling some of the rooms, thus giving a reason for us not being there," I explain as I feel Ana pull her hand from mine and shift away from me. I guess I should have expected as much. At least she is still in the room and hasn't ran off yet. Sawyer is looking at me dumbfounded and Ray is scowling at me even though he had a hand in coming up with this plan.

"Grey you are fucking crazy! Are you trying to get yourself or someone else killed? You have officially lost it!" Taylor starts yelling through the speaker. I keep my mouth in a hard line, suppressing the smirk I want to give Ray as I said this would be his reaction.

"Taylor, we can't keep playing the hiding game. It isn't getting us anywhere. My family will always come first. I need to do this for them. This needs to end now!" I say and the rest of the room remains silent for a few minutes until something unexpected is said.

"He is right Taylor," Ana says out of nowhere from the other side of the couch we are on. Everyone is staring at her as if she has grown a second head. Taylor let out a gasp after hearing what just came out of my wife's mouth. I just sit there staring at her, wondering what is going through that head of hers.

"Ana no, there are too many variables with his plan. It is too much of a risk," Taylor finally speaks.

"He is right Taylor. We've been here three days and nothing has changed! We are still at risk! We are not able to be in our home! I'm not able to see a doctor to make sure my baby is doing okay! It needs to end now! I can't take this anymore!" she stands and starts yelling to anyone that can hear. Looking at her and the tears coming down her face breaks my heart a little. She has been holding everything in and finally lets the dam break. I stand and take her in my arms, holding her against my chest and rubbing my hand in circles along her back. Everyone in the room watches, unsure what to say or do next.

"Dammit Grey!" Taylor's voice brings me back to what we were talking about, "I know you are right, but I just hate the fact that you have to put yourself out there to find this fucker. When are you planning on leaving? I want to make the arrangements right away."

I take a moment and look down into Ana's eyes. They are filled with worry and puffy from crying. "I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. The meeting will be in two days and if all goes well we will fly right back to Seattle when it is over. Once in Seattle we will plan the next step." I say, not taking my eyes off of Ana's for a second.

"I'll make the arrangements. As long as there are no new leads between now and the time you leave, we should be able to get you there with out any problems," Taylor grumbles. I know he will talk to me more later, but with that he hangs up to get to work on arrangements.

I look up at Sawyer and Ray. Sawyer has his hands balled into fists and I see rage in his eyes. He is not only Ana's CPO, but he is a good friend to her. He is more like the brother she never had. The look in his eyes tells me he doesn't agree with this. He stands and walks over to where we are.

"If Ana didn't agree with you just now I would have decked you Grey. You are fucking nuts for suggesting this, yet alone actually doing it," Sawyer says looking right into my eyes, "After this is over I'm done. I will stay on until everyone is safe, but after that you'll need to find a replacement. If you won't listen to reason for the safety of yourself and your family I can no longer work for you. Congratulations on the baby by the way."

With that Sawyer walks back to the security office. Ana starts crying harder into my chest. I know that I'll have to have a talk with Sawyer when this is all over and convince him to stay. There is no way Ana will accept a different CPO and he knows her better than anyone else on the security team aside from Taylor. After the incident with Hyde they came to an understanding and she has been more amiable to having security. I won't let that change. He will stay if I can make it worth it. Ray stands and leaves without saying a word. I know this isn't easy for him to watch either, but the man keeps a level head through it all. Right now I just want to fall apart as each tear Ana sheds breaks my heart a little bit more. I love her so much that I have to do this for her, Teddy, and the baby. I see no way around it and with that thought the few strings that were keeping my heart together break. Ana and I stand in the middle of the empty living room, crying into each other, hating that it has all come down to this.

 **~~~ Author's Note~~~**

 **I might not be able to post the next chapter for a few days.**

 **I write each chapter as I post them.**

 **I will try to get something up as soon as I can.**

 **Gotta make sure to spend some time with my other half. Plus no one wants this story to end too soon right? LOL ;)**

 **Feel free to PM me if you have any questions. I love talking to my readers.**

 **Can't wait for the final Fifty Shades Freed trailer to come out on Monday!**

 **Anyone else as excited as me?**


	7. Chapter 7

**~~~ Author's Note ~~~**

 **Thank you again to everyone that has read this story.**

 **Please feel free to message me with any questions.**

 **I'm happy to answer them, plus I love talking about FSOG.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Ana's POV**

I move out of Christian's arms and return to the couch. Knowing that I just agreed with Christian's insane plan has my heart racing. The fear I initially felt has disappeared, but the worry hasn't. I doubt that feeling will ever go away. Christian takes the seat next to me on the couch, but doesn't touch me. He knows that we need to have a discussion about what just happened. I turn and look into his eyes and put my hand up to his cheek.

"Never keep me out of the planning discussion again Christian Grey!" I shout, making us both jump. I didn't intend to shout at him, but the little bit of anger I feel toward him decided to make a grand appearance instead.

"Ana, I'm sorry. I got to talking with Ray and things just started coming together. We formulated this plan with you in mind. Please, lets not fight. We have one more day together before I have to leave. Let us enjoy this time together as a family," he strokes my cheek with the back of his hand, but I do not intend to let him off that easily. Nor do I forget that he just said my father helped him formulate this plan. I'm angry with him, but I will deal with my father after Christian leaves.

"I want you to do something for me before you leave," I state, knowing he will agree to this without hesitation in order to make me happy before I tell him what he is agreeing to.

"For you Anastasia, anything," he says so softly you could almost mistake it for a whisper and it sends a chill down my spine. My subconscious says to fuck the talking and get to the fucking, but I ignore her and stick to the mater at hand.

"Have Sawyer and my father teach you how to shoot a gun and keep one on you at all times," I keep my eyes on him and watch as the shock crosses his face. He realizes he just agreed to something before knowing what it was and now he can't back out of it.

"Ana, why? I have a team of security. Why could I possibly need to know how to handle a gun?" After he finishes talking, the look on his face tells me he knows what I'm about to say.

"Do you forget that if I hadn't known how to handle a gun when Hyde had me I would be dead right now?" I ask him, knowing he knows the answer. "I know you Christian Grey. If you decide to go off on your own for some insane reason you need to be prepared. You love control so much, its time for you to take control and learn to protect yourself. Don't you dare say you can protect yourself! Kickboxing with Bastille and whatever it is you do with Elliot doesn't count!"

All he does is stares into my eyes. I don't know what is going through his mind right now, but I need this for my own piece of mind. If he does this, it will really help keep me from being too worried, but he doesn't know that I have a plan of my own in place. I close my eyes for a moment, willing them to not betray what I'm going to do to Christian. I look back up and feel the conflict going on in Christian's mind. His eyes give him away. I scoot over to him and gently lay my head on his shoulder.

"How am I supposed to shoot with a cast on my arm?" he asks, thinking that he just found a way out of his agreement.

"You can use one hand for now. It isn't as accurate, but it will be something," I reply defeating his argument.

"Fine. I'll do it, but this doesn't change my view on guns Ana. I still do not want you having a gun on you when you are with Teddy," he reiterates the conversation we had when I got my permit to carry a concealed weapon after the incident with Hyde. I nod in agreement against his shoulder.

"Thank you," I reply, feeling a sense of relief wash over me.

"Why don't we go find our son and get him ready for bed? Then I plan on taking you to bed Mrs. Grey," he says as I glimpse up at his eyes, seeing the fire in them tells me all I need to know.

"That sounds wonderful Mr. Grey," I say as I stand and offer my hand to him We go hand in hand down the hall to find our son and spend time together as a family.

 **Taylor's POV**

Fucking Grey! After getting off the phone I slam back another glass of whiskey. I need to find something to keep him from going through with his plan. It is down right crazy. The fact that Ana agreed with him makes me more suspicious than ever. This coming from the woman that went off to try and save Mia from Hyde by herself. It seems out of character for her. I grab my phone and head back to the security office. I need to make arrangements for the trip to Philadelphia, but I also need to call Welch and fill him in on the plan. I know there is no way Christian planned this on his own. He had help from someone. I wonder what Ana would say if she knew her own father played a part in crafting this plan?

"Hey Taylor. What's up?" he asks as he yawns. I feel bad that I woke him, but I know he needs to hear this.

"Grey has gone mad is what's up. He is going to be leaving the safe house the day after tomorrow. He will be attending the meeting in Philadelphia," I inform him as I grab a bottle of water and take a sip.

"Holy shit! What the fuck is he thinking? Does he really feel the risk is worth saving that damn deal?" Welch questions.

"He isn't doing it to save the deal, well, not completely. He is going to use himself as bait to lure the person threatening his family out of hiding. I'm telling you he isn't thinking straight. We are going to need to get additional security for Philadelphia. Plain clothed from a distance and more close protection. Plus we need to find a hotel or apartment we can secure. The plan is to fly back right after his meeting but, in case he needs to stay longer, I want to be prepared," I explain as I run my hand through my hair.

"I'll get on finding some extra guys. Sawyer left me a list of people he trusts just in case we needed back up. They have all been vetted and are cleared to work the detail. As for a hotel or apartment, that is going to be tricky to do with so little time."

"Don't I know it. Do we have any connections in Philadelphia?" I ask and chug the rest of the bottle of water.

"I might know of someone who can find us something. It won't be five star by any means, but it will be secure. Mr. Grey is sure to hate it, but at the moment I don't think we have a choice. It isn't as if we can book and entire hotel and secure it," Welch says and I laugh a little bit.

"Go ahead and do what you need to. Have we found out anything new on Elena or her ex?" I ask as I pull up my email.

"Nothing still. It's as if they have vanished. No digital foot print at all. Barney has been getting in to red light cameras all over the city trying to locate her, but nothing. I sent someone to her house to look around, but it doesn't appear anyone has been there in weeks."

"Keep on it Welch. Start double checking some of the other names on the list. Something doesn't feel right. Elena always made sure we knew she was responsible any time she did something. This doesn't feel like her, plus she isn't one to keep out of her social circle, what is left of it at least," I order Welch. He may be head of security at GEH, but I'm head of security over Christian and his family. When it comes to the well being of him and his family, everyone can fucking deal with my ordering them around.

"I'll get working on that right now. Get some sleep Taylor. You sound like shit and you're gonna need all the rest you can get to keep up with whatever Grey has planned," Welch says reminding me that I haven't slept in almost 48 hours.

"Thanks. Keep me posted," I hang up and lean back in my chair. Something tells me he is right. I don't know what else Christian might have planned. That part scares me more than anything else. He isn't usually this unpredictable. He craves control most of the time. In this instance those two traits seem to be colliding, which means I need to keep a closer eye on him than ever before. Lets just hope he doesn't think about pulling anything stupid.

 **Christian's POV**

After spending time with Teddy playing and enjoying family time, Ana and I bathe him and get him ready for bed. The knowledge that I am going to be leaving him brings tears to my eyes. I manage to keep them at bay as I kiss his forehead as I put him in his crib to sleep. He has his mother's light complexion and a little blue in his eyes, but other than that he is a miniature version of me. He has Ana's kindness and is even a bit shy at times. He truly is the best of both of us. After turning the lights out I take Ana's hand and lead her to our room. It doesn't have the same warm and inviting feeling as our room back home, but it is our own little bubble in this house. I know that me leaving won't be easy on her. It breaks my heart that I made this choice, but having her backing me eases the pain a little.

Once the door closes my lips crash on to hers. I deepen the kiss and she moans. We have tonight and tomorrow together, and I don't plan on wasting a moment. I move us back to the bed until her legs are against the edge. I plan on taking this slow and maintaining control. Since the accident she has been in control, but tonight I need this. I need control of some part of my life right now. I move my hand to graze her breasts and she tilts her head back, causing them to push further into my hand. My lips trail kisses down her neck and I continue my trail down her body as I remove her sweater. I love the warmth of her skin and how soft it is. I slide my hand down and remove the leggings and lace panties she is wearing as I continue my trail of kisses down her body. Once they are removed I gently nudge her causing her to lie back on the bed.

"Christian, you shouldn't..." she tried to speak but I begin licking her slit causing her to lose all train of thought. I continue to suck and lick her clit until she comes. While she is coming down from her orgasm I remove my shirt and pants, crawl onto the bed so I am between her legs, and center myself so I can slide right into her. I keep my weight on my uninjured arm as I slowly move my hips and enter her warmth. I keep my thrusts slow and steady. Ana realizes what is happening and a worried look takes over the one of pleasure that was just there.

"Please Ana. Let me do this. I need this. Please," I beg her as I don't stop moving.

"Oh god! Christian... please... don't... stop," she pants as I increase my thrusts a little. I can feel her walls beginning to tighten and I know she is close.

"Oh Ana!" I yell out as I feel her come around me, making me spill into her much sooner than I wanted. After taking a moment to catch my breath I pull out of her and lie beside her, pulling her over to me.

"I've missed this Christian. I don't know how I'm going to handle you leaving. Part of me wishes I hadn't agreed to you leaving. I am worried about this, about you being out there," she confesses as she buries her face into my chest.

"Ana, please understand that I'm doing this for us. We need to regain control of our lives. I know it won't be easy for either of us, being away from each other, but we can't keep waiting for whoever is after us to make the next move. I promise that I won't take any unnecessary risks.," I tilt her chin and look into her eyes and promise this to her. I want her to know how serious I am.

"I know you won't. I can't help it though. The last thing I want is for this baby to grow up without a father. I don't know if I could go on without you," she says as a tear falls down her cheek. I quickly wipe it away and kiss where it once was.

"You'll never have to baby. Nothing is going to happen to me. I'll have Taylor with me and a ton of plain clothed security. I'm going to have more security than the President of the United States baby," I say with a smirk, making her giggle, "Lets get some sleep now. I want to spend all day tomorrow with you and Teddy. No more talk of me leaving. I just want tomorrow to be about family."

"It will be. It will be about your family and learning to shoot a gun," she reminds me as she gets comfortable.

"Yes, my family and learning to shoot a gun," I say before my eyes become too heavy to keep open and sleep finds me.

 **Unknown's POV**

A wide grin covers my face. The call I just over heard made my day. Christian Grey is going to Philadelphia. Some huge deal hinges on this meeting that he has to be at, other wise a ton of time and money will go down the drain. I feel giddy. I can't believe he would rather save a deal than stay with his family. Why should I care though? This does change things though. I was working on a plain to kidnap his dear mother, but maybe there is another way to get to him. I look at my computer and look at the list of his security detail. All are highly trained with military background. Breaking any of them would be difficult, but surely one of them must have a weakness? I start doing some searching online until I find something.

I move to my room and begin packing a bag. I make sure to grab my journal. As I go to put it in my bag, I open it to the last entry. There is a photo of the Grey family, minus their son, at last years Coping Together fundraiser. Every time I look at the photo my blood boils. The two of them together is sickening. I put the photo back in my journal and shove it in my bag. It takes me another half hour to pack the rest of my things. I doubt I will be coming back here and I don't want to leave any clues that might lead them to me. I put my hat on and look around the room one last time before I leave. I just hope that my new plan will get me what I want, Christian Grey, or even better Ana Grey.

 **~~~ Author's Note~~~**

 **Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, but I really wanted to get it out.**

 **Apologizes if I missed any things while editing. It is before 6 a.m. here and I have been up since 4 a.m. writing. When ideas come to my mind I have to get them down, no matter the time of day. LOL**

 **I have also registered as a Beta Reader, so if you are a writer and need someone to read your work, feel free to contact me.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to have the next one up by Wednesday.**

 **Thanks again for reading and following my story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note at the End**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Sawyer's POV**

Holy shit I can't stop laughing my ass off this morning. When Grey found me late last night and told me what Ana made him agree to, I about shit my pants. I never in a million years thought I would be teaching anti-gun Christian Grey how to shoot a gun. I asked Ray to discreetly record this so I have proof to show the guys when we get back to Seattle. Normally, I would prefer a better setting for teaching, but since we don't have access to a range, I was able to set up something in the garage that will suffice. This garage appears to have been set up as an indoor range for the previous owner. Maybe that is one of the reasons Taylor chose this house, it has a ton of amenities that most homes don't. Speaking of Taylor, when I called him this morning and gave him the news he spit his coffee all over the desk. He thought I was fucking with him and made me promise to get video.

Mr. Grey walks into the garage/shooting range and doesn't look happy. I don't want to know what Ana had to do to get him to do this. With some of the kinky shit they are in to, one can only imagine. Since he is just starting out shooting I have several different handguns for him to try and get a feel for what he is comfortable with, if any. If his other arm wasn't still healing, I would've brought out a few of the rifles, but we will save that for another time. I still remember the fight Ana and Christian had when she told him she was going to get a concealed carry permit. I'm pretty sure the entire house heard that, and maybe even across the Sound. In the end she got her way and the noises that came from his study that night still haunt me. I have to shake my head to get those noises out of my head. Those two have had more sex in their nearly two years together than I've had in my whole life.

"Lets get this over with Luke," Grey grumbles as he eyes the table holding the guns and ammo.

"Okay, I'm going to go over some weapons safety with you first and show you how to load and unload the weapon. I'm going to show you and then have you do it. Since you are only really able to use one hand, it might be a bit harder for you. All of these guns have a safety on them." I explain to him as I would any other student. Even though he is my boss, in this instance I am the teacher and need to make sure he respects my authority. It is a bit awkward, but I try to not let that get to me. This is too important.

I begin my instruction telling him to never point a gun, loaded or unloaded, at anyone unless he intends to fire the weapon. I show him how to release the safety and how to rack the gun. Even with limited use of his right hand, he is able to do everything with ease. I show him how to load the magazine with bullets and insert the magazine. I show him how to properly hold the gun with both hands. This isn't easy for him, but he manages to get the hang of it after a few tries. After going through everything a few more times, I feel confident that he won't kill me.

"Ready for the fun part?" I ask as he rolls his eyes.

"Sure. Are you sure this set up is safe?" He questions and I try to hold back a laugh.

"I'm sure. I tripled checked everything. Plus, it seems like the previous owner used this as a shooting range, so we will be fine. Just remember what I showed you."

He puts in the ear plugs, releases the safety, then racks the gun. He hesitates for a second before pointing it at the targets I have set up and firing several rounds. He manages to keep all of his shots grouped together and within the target. This reminds me not to piss him off now that he will be carrying a gun. He releases the magazine and inserts another. He fires at another target and maintains his grouping as he fires several rounds. When he is done he checks the chamber to make sure it is empty and clicks the safety back on before putting the gun in a holster and setting it next to the others. I decide that he is comfortable enough with this gun and we won't need to try any of the others.

"Wow, are you sure you've never fired a gun before Mr. Grey?" I ask as I walk over to the targets.

"Never have. I did watch some instructional videos last night," he replies nonchalantly.

"You seem to have it down. Just know that when you get into a real situation the adrenaline will start pumping. If you pull out that gun, make sure you are ready to use it. Any hesitation and you could end up dead. I don't want to see your family go through that."

He seems taken aback by my words. I see tears in his eyes at the thought. It breaks my heart that this family is being put through this hell because of some crazy fucker. I hope I get my chance to be alone in a room with whoever is doing this to them. I'll make sure they get what they deserve and that they are never found.

After practicing shooting a few more times, we practice drawing the gun from the holster. Again, he picks this up easily and has it down within minutes. The entire lesson was only about two hours. I silently pray that I've done a good enough job. Ana is like a sister to me, even Christian has warmed up to me and I now consider him a friend. Christian heads back into the house to spend the rest of the day with Ana and Teddy. They want to have a normal family day, even though there is nothing normal about what is going on.

 **Christian's POV**

I hated every minute of the instruction Sawyer gave me in the beginning. It isn't that he is a bad teacher; he knows his stuff, it was my attitude towards guns that was the problem. When I picked that gun up it took every ounce of my willpower to not chuck it into the trash. When it came time to actually fire the gun, I felt unsure of myself. Quickly, I shook that feeling off and pulled the trigger. I felt something I'd never felt before, a rush of some sort. The feeling was similar to what I feel when I am soaring in my glider or flying Charlie Tango. After unloading the last round into the target, I switch out the magazine for a full one and set my sights on another target. I felt the same rush the second time. When finished, I try to act nonchalant, but it is hard. I actually had fun shooting the gun. It wasn't an evil object in my hands, but a means to keep me and my family safe. I try hard to maintain my composure through the rest of the lesson. When it is over I head inside to wash up and find my family.

When I get to the bedroom I hear giggles coming from inside. I lean against the door way as I peek in. The sight of Ana and Teddy playing and giggling together warms my heart. This is how every day should be, but it should be happening in our home on the Sound. I shake my head so the thought goes to the back of my mind. This is going to be our family day. I am determined to make it a good one and not have the threat looming over us interfere. I pull my phone from my pocket and snap a couple photos. I know once I leave this place it will be harder for us to maintain contact regularly, and I need to have a piece of them close to me, even if it is just a photo.

"Daddy is watching us Teddy. Do you want to say hi Teddy?" Ana asks him and turns him so he can see me.

"Dada!" he yells out and puts his arms out and starts to crawl across the floor, signaling that he wants me to pick him up. I meet him half way, pick him up, and sit on the edge of the bed near Ana.

"How is my little man this morning? You are getting so big! I can't believe you are going to be one year old next month," I say to him as he plants an open mouth kiss on my cheek. I'm so glad that he has no idea what is going on. He is always so happy. He should never be burdened by things like this. My heart hurts knowing that right now we should be back home having this family time.

"How did the lesson with Sawyer go?" Ana asks as sits beside me and runs a hand through my unruly hair.

"It went well. According to Sawyer I'm a natural," I say, beaming with a little too much pride as Ana eyes me.

"You enjoyed it didn't you?" she asks looking into my eyes. Shit, she is seeing right through me. I'm a goner.

"Yes. I felt a rush I have only felt while soaring or flying Charlie Tango. I realized that in my hands was a way for me to protect my family and that it wasn't just an object of evil. I'm so conflicted on how to feel now," I confess to Ana.

"Wow, I didn't expect that. Does this change your opinion on guns?" she asks I run my hand up and down her back.

"You know, I think it does. I still believe there is an issue with gun violence in the country, but I am not as anti-gun as I was."

"Thank you for doing this for me. You don't know how much it helps knowing you can shoot," she gives me a kiss until Teddy decides he wants to be part of it and squeezes in between us.  
Ana starts to giggle and I put Teddy in my lap. We decide that it is nice outside, and since there hasn't been a single person seen in the area by Sawyer or Ray, we will take Teddy outside for a bit. When we get outside Teddy can't stop looking at everything. The birds and trees are different from what we have around the house. We spend several hours outside playing with Teddy and having a picnic lunch. It feels like a normal day any average family would have together. Gail made a wonderful chicken pot pie for dinner. She gave me a disapproving look while we all ate together. I'm sure Taylor told her of my plan to leave tomorrow. Knowing that Gail is disappointed in my choice hurts since she is like a second mother to me.

After dinner we play with Teddy some more. I cherish the time I'm spending with him now since I don't know when I'll be reunited with them after tomorrow. That knowledge makes me second guess my decision to leave tomorrow. How can I leave the two people who are my whole life, my reason for being? Is this really the right thing to do? All of these thoughts go through my mind, then I remember the other reason I'm doing this. The baby growing inside of Ana. That child deserves to have a life outside of these walls, a life where they don't have to go into hiding with their family because of the actions of some insane person. By leaving tomorrow and resuming a semi-normal schedule, I am hoping to be able to draw out the danger that is currently present in our lives.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian has been quiet this evening. I know he must have a lot on his mind regarding his trip tomorrow. I keep telling myself he is just going on another business trip and not going out there to draw out a threat. I know this is just delaying the inevitable reaction I will have once he does leave. I need to be strong for Teddy and for the baby I am carrying. Once Christian leaves I plan on arranging a visit to a local doctor near by. I haven't made this plan apparent to anyone, but lately I've been having some strange pains. The last thing I want is for Christian to stay because of something that could be nothing. It does worry me a bit, since my pregnancy with Teddy was pretty normal, other than the delivery that is. After doing some research online my mind has been put at ease, but I still want to get checked out.

We take our time putting Teddy to bed. I know Christian needs this. Today has been a perfect normal family day. The weather was great and being together made for a perfect day. Not knowing when we will be together again hurts, but I try not to dwell on it. After Teddy's bath we spend time reading to him until he is asleep. Christian puts him in his crib and just watches him for several minutes. It is as if he is burning this image into his mind. This makes my eyes tear up. I try to hold them back, but right as Christian turn to look at me one escapes.

"Baby what is wrong? Why are you crying?" he asks with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just hormones," I try to play it off as if it is nothing, but he knows the real reason.

"Lets go to bed my love," he grabs my hand and leads me to our room. We spend the rest of the night as one until the sun begins to rise and a new day begins.

 **~~~ Author's Note ~~~**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get this up. Sorry if I missed any errors. I did a quick edit. Feel free to point them out and I'll go back and fix them.**

 **Life has taken some time away from writing. I taking college classes, so I have to do homework at some point. LOL ;)**

 **I hope to have the next chapter up before the end of the week.**

 **Thank you again for reading. I'm still amazed by the number of people following this story.**

 **Feel free to pm me if you have any questions or advice.**

 _ **cc77**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note at the end.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Christian's POV**

I've been lying next to Ana since she fell asleep. After hours of loving one another she finally needed the rest. I however couldn't take my eyes off of her. She is so beautiful when she sleeps. I decide to stay awake and watch her until it is time for me to start getting ready. I look at the time and realize I only have a few more minutes before I have to get out of bed. Having her in my arms makes me feel whole. I sigh and gently kiss her lips. She stirs a little, but doesn't wake. I have debated on weather or not to say goodbye. She is sleeping and I could just leave her with a kiss and a silent farewell, but that would be selfish of me. I know saying goodbye will cause us both great pain, but I can't leave without feeling her lips on mine one last time.

I slip out of bed and head to the bathroom. I relieve myself and take a quick shower. The water is scalding hot, but doesn't affect me. My mood is one of numbness; I don't feel anything. After the shower I decide to dress casual in black jeans and a gray polo. The choice of clothes reflects my mood. My meeting isn't until tomorrow morning, so there is no need for me to dress up until then. I check the time and see I have two hours before I need to leave the house. I go to Teddy's room, but his crib is empty. I walk into the kitchen and see Gail and Teddy having their breakfast. He is eating cereal and bananas as he jabbers away to Gail. She has the patients of a saint and loves him as much as I do. She would've made a wonderful mother.

"Hey there buddy. Good morning Gail," I say as I make my presence known. Teddy giggles and continues to be occupied by his food. He loves to eat and hasn't found anything he doesn't like.

"Good morning Mr. Grey. What would you like for breakfast?" Gail asks and she begins to clear the table of her dishes.

"Don't worry about it Gail. I'm just going to have some toast and coffee. I don't have much of an appetite. Please drop the formalities too. You have been in my life for years. You are more than a housekeeper or even a nanny to me and my family. Please call me Christian," I say as I make my way to the coffee maker.

"Thank you Christian. I think of you as family too," she replies as she moves to Teddy and starts to clean him up. I really need to give her a raise and more time off I think as I begin to read the paper while eating my light breakfast.

 **Ana's POV**

It's cold. The bed feels cold. I open my eyes and realize that Christian isn't beside me. My heart begins to race and I begin to panic. He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, I think to myself as I get out of bed and put my robe on. I check Teddy's room, but he isn't in there. I hurry to the kitchen where I find him eating toast and reading the paper. I feel relieved that he hasn't left yet. I walk up behind him and place my arms around his shoulders and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mmmmm... my sleeping beauty decided to wake," he greets me and he puts down his paper and pulls me onto his lap. Once there he kisses me. This isn't a normal kiss, but more of a kiss of desperation and desire. I know there are as many emotions going through him as there are me.

"Well, I had to make sure my prince charming didn't leave without saying goodbye," I say breathless after he pulls away.

"There is no way I could leave you without saying goodbye. With any hope we won't be apart too long," he looks into my eyes and says.

"I hope so too Christian."

"We should spend some time with Teddy," he responds and I stand.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea. When do you have to leave?" I ask.

"I have just over an hour,"he replies with sadness in his eyes.

"Then lets make it a wonderful hour with our son. You go get him and I'll meet you in the living room once I've changed," I say and kiss him before heading to the bedroom to change.

I change quickly into yoga pants and a sweater. I can't seem to stay warm. After I brush my teeth I look for his briefcase. It isn't in the bedroom, so I go and check the office. Once I find it and put in the combo to open it I slip in a letter that I wrote him. The letter states everything I want to say to him before he leaves but won't. I don't want him to doubt this decision or to doubt my faith in him. I close up the briefcase and head back to the living room where my husband and son are waiting for me.

We spend the next hour playing with Teddy. He is trying so hard to walk. His chubby little legs just haven't made it to taking a step, even though he is good at standing while holding on to the table. Christian laughs and you can see the love he has for his son. It is so hard to imagine him ever doubting the kind of father he would be. He may not have had the greatest beginning, but he has turned out to be a wonderful son, husband, and father. I look at the clock and see that it is almost time. Christian looks in my eyes and they look sad, he knows it's almost time too. He sets Teddy on his blanket and walks to his office to get his jacket and briefcase. He won't be taking his clothes as a bag will be waiting for him on the plane. Taylor will be on the plane along with several members of security.

"I need to get going angel," he whispers into my ear.

"I know. Please be safe. Listen to Taylor and the team," I beg of him.

"I promise to be safe. The three of you are my world."

"Dada!" Teddy yells out and we turn to see him standing without any assistance. He then proceeds to take two steps, stop, then take two more steps until he looses his balance and lands on his butt. Christian has the biggest smile on his face as a tear falls down his cheek. I know that seeing Ted's first steps means so much to him.

"You did it! You are walking now! You are gonna be running around in no time Teddy! Just promise me you won't grow up too much while I'm gone," Christian picks him up and Teddy replies with an open mouth kiss to Christian's cheek.

"Take care of yourself Ana. I need to go now, but I'm not saying goodbye because I will see you soon, and goodbye just feels too permanent," he says before he gives me a kiss full of desire, desperation, passion, and love. We pull apart and it takes everything I have in my not to cry.

"I will my love. No goodbyes, but only promises of seeing each other again soon," I say to him as he kisses Teddy one last time before heading to the door. As he reaches the door he pauses, then opens it and looks back one last time, blowing a kiss before he walks out and the door closes behind him. Luckily Gail come in right then to put Teddy down for his nap because I don't want him to see what is about to happen. My legs give out and I'm on the floor crying into my hands, feeling as if my whole world has just fallen apart.

 **Taylor's POV**

This has been one long ass trip. I woke up early to take the helicopter to Portland from Escala. From Portland I boarded a private plane along with several members of the security team. Now we have landed in Tahoe and are waiting for Christian to arrive. This whole situation makes me nervous. The plane we are in is not one belonging to Christian. We are luck that he is owed so many favors and we were able to cash one in for access to this plane. We will take this plane to Chicago where we will switch planes and leave from there in the GEH plane that landed there last night. When we land in Philadelphia we will take an armored vehicle to the first safe house we have secured. Welch was able to arrange three secured properties and each is staffed with security. Which house we will go to at what time is only known to me and Welch. Keeping information as compartmentalized as possible is key to protecting Christian.

All of this planning has had me on edge. What Christian doesn't know is I've procured a top of the line bullet proof vest for him to wear under his clothes. It is light weight and should be able to be concealed easily under his clothes. Since he won't be getting out of a vehicle on the street, everything should go fine. I just want him to wear this to provide me some piece of mind. I check my cell phone and see that they are almost here. I get a message from Sawyer while I'm waiting and I can't believe what I see. It is a 30 second video of Christian shooting a gun. Luke told me what Ana made Christian promise, but I never thought he would do it. He isn't a bad shot either. I gotta remember not to piss him off while he is armed. Now I'm thinking I should keep the vest for myself. My phone pings, letting me know that Christian has arrived. I make my way down the stairs of the plane to greet him.

"Good morning Christian," I say as I extend my hand.

"Hello Taylor. Did you have a nice trip?" He asks with a smug look on his face. He knows how early I had to be up and is giving me a hard time.

"Not as much fun as you had shooting that gun," I reply laughing at the same time.

"How the fuck... damn Sawyer! I will admit it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," he grins as we enter the plane and prepare for takeoff.

Once we are in the air I notice that Christian is asleep in his chair. I'm sure he didn't get much sleep last night. If there is one man that loves his wife more than anything, it is him. If you had never met either of them and saw them together, you would know just by the way he looks at her. I remember the five days they were apart when they were first together, he was miserable, more that he had ever been in all the time I have worked for him. He didn't know it, but he was in love with her. Everyone else knew it, but he was too stupid to see that he was capable of being loved and loving someone back despite what the evil bitch instilled in his mind. I decide to let him sleep until we are ready to land in Chicago. Then I will have to fill him in on the rest of the arrangements that have been made and convince him to wear the vest. I know that is going to be an uphill battle.

 **Ray's POV**

I hear crying coming from the living room and I know exactly who it is. Ana. Christian just left for the airport. I was doing my perimeter check when I saw him leave. I walk into the living room and find her on the floor sobbing into her hands. My heart breaks with the knowledge that I am partially responsible for the pain she is feeling right now. I helped Christian come up with this plan. I walk over and sit beside her on the floor and wrap my arms around her.

"Shhhh... it's going to be okay sweetheart." I try to console her as she sobs into my chest.

"How is it going to be okay Daddy? I have the worst feeling that I won't see him again. I couldn't tell him that though. He would've stayed with me. He would've been safe!" Her sobbing stops and I can see her anger grow. She is angry at the world and she has every right to be.

"The reason you didn't tell him is you know the best way to end this is for him to go out there and be seen. I'm sorry for the part I played in this, but you need to have your life back. You and your family can't stay cooped up here forever." I try to reason with her and she starts to calm down.

"I know. You are right. I need your help now Daddy," she says to me and I look at her puzzled.

Ana continues and tells me about the discomfort she has been having and how it might not be anything. The fact that she didn't say anything because she didn't want Christian to worry while he is gone makes my eyes tear up. She tells me that she located a doctor in the area and wants to make an appointment to be seen, but she needs an I.D. with a different name to make sure we stay safe and plenty of cash to pay for anything they need to do. I tell her not to worry and that I will arrange everything for her and make sure she gets to the doctor as soon as possible. She gives me a hug and heads to Teddy's room. I pull out my cell phone and start making calls. I'm going to make sure she is seen by a doctor no matter what I have to do.

 **Barney's POV**

Holy shit. I don't know how this could happen. I look at the code again and know it isn't part of the system and it shouldn't be there. Someone somehow got a sophisticated code into the system that controls the surveillance system at Mr. Grey's house. This has to be how someone was able to go into Teddy's room and get a photo of him in his crib. There are cameras in his room so security can monitor him 24/7. It seems someone offsite was also watching and this photo was from our own cameras. The good news is it appears that no one was actually in his room and the suspect just used a frame from the footage and zoomed in. It appears this was able to be implemented remotely by gaining access to an off site sever we set up last year as a backup. How someone managed to get into it still baffles me, but Welch is running checks on everyone that works in the facility.

I have only been there once and that was when it was first set up. Even then the security was like Fort Knox. No one was let in without being on an approved list and thoroughly searched. Hopefully we will find something on the footage there that will give us a lead. I try to call Taylor to give him an update, but he doesn't answer. I decide to start running diagnostics on the rest of the servers to make sure nothing else is compromised. The server I set up for them to be able to communicate with the security team is not compromised since it isn't connected to any of the GEH serves and hasn't been out of my site since I set it up. I already know the tongue lashing I am going to get from Mr. Grey when he hears what I have found. I feel like I have failed his family and deserve whatever he throws my way, even if it means loosing my job.

 **Unknown's POV**

I made it to Philadelphia. Since I know where Christian will be having his meeting I make sure to get a room near by. I spent the afternoon scoping out the location from a distance just in case his men are already in place. I can't be too careful. I've come so far. It has taken a long time to get where I am. After I left the photo on the door and broke the window they disabled the surveillance system. I wonder to myself if they found the code I had planted by one of the site employees? It doesn't matter anymore. I know they won't be going back there anytime soon since Elliot Grey is doing some remodeling to the house according to a lovely receptionist that works there. It can be so easy to get information out of people when you charm them. I smile and sit back knowing that soon I'll have Christian Grey right where I want him.

 **~~~ Author's Note ~~~**

 **I hope this chapter clears up some stuff for some people. I know I said I probably wouldn't have this up until the end of the week, but ideas came to me and I had to write.**

 **Sorry there isn't as much interaction between characters. I felt it was necessary to provide more detail and clarify some things.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is reading this.**

 **I can't believe this story has 90 followers already.**

 **Thank you again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**~~~Author's Note~~~**

 **Who thinks Elena is after them?  
**

 **Thanks again to everyone following this story.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Christian's POV**

I open my eyes and try to remember where I am. I must has been more tired than I thought. There was once a time where I could last on coffee and a few hours asleep. Those days are gone now. Ana has truly changed everything about my life. I stretch my muscles and look around the plane, everyone is sleeping aside from Taylor. His eyes meet mine and I motion for him to take the seat across from me. I haven't talked to him since I announced my intentions, so I know I'm probably going to get a scolding from him. I maybe be his boss, but we've become good friends and he doesn't sugar coat anything.

"Taylor," I acknowledge him as he sits down.

"Christian, I'm gonna be blunt. I don't like this at all. There are too many damn variables we can't control. Being in a city that we don't have any backing with the police department or connections makes providing protection a thousand times harder. I'm asking you to please reconsider," he looks me in the eye and I know he is serious.

"There isn't another way Jason. I'm sure you considered other options as well. Even Ray tried to talk me out of doing this and he helped me make the plan. I am aware of the risks. I will be armed and I won't do anything stupid."

"Okay, but fair warning, the safe houses we were able to procure might not be up to par with what you are used to staying at. They are not dumps by any means, but they are not the five star accommodations you are used to."

"That's fine. I hope to be able to head from the meeting straight to the plane tomorrow. I don't think one night won't kill me," I smirk and wink, trying to make light of the situation.

"There is one more thing I need you to do. This isn't a request. If you want to attend the meeting tomorrow you need to agree to do it now."

"Okay, I'll do it. What is it?" I ask hoping it isn't another Ana type request. Taylor reaches behind his seat and pulls out something.

"You have to wear this when you are not sleeping or showering. I said I would protect you and your family anyway I have to and this is part of that," Taylor says as he holds up what appears to be a Kevlar vest. It isn't like the ones police wear. This one is much more sleek and easier to conceal under clothing.

"Not a problem. I will wear it. I assume you will have one to?" I ask knowing he is in as much danger as I am.

"Well, I'll have something, but it isn't as easily concealable as this one," Taylor says handing the vest to me.

"Order one of these for each member of the team. If possible have them for tomorrow before the meeting. I may need to be protected, but everyone protecting me should be as well," I say to Taylor as he looks down at his phone. He notices that he missed a call from Barney.

"I am going to go call him back," he tries to get up, but I stop him.

"You can make the call here. I want to know if he has an update." I say to Taylor as he puts the phone on speaker and hits Barney's number.

Barney answers and fills up both in on what he found. I find that I am angry, but the anger is subdued by the relief I feel. No one was in my son's room. The fact that someone was able to access the secured server facility is disturbing. When we set up that facility we made sure that the security was top of the line. Barney set up the system himself. With this knowledge we know there is only one way someone could've done what they did. It was an inside job. All of the people working there have been replaced with people who work with Barney and Welch at Grey House until we can confirm who it was. We don't think the person who accessed the server is the one after us, but they are a link to that person. It's one step closer than we were.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Grey. I have failed you. After we find this person I will resign," Barney says, the disappointment in his voice tells me he feels this is all his fault.

"Barney, there is nothing you could've done differently. I will not accept your resignation if you offer it. If you quit I'll buy whatever company you go to, so don't even think about it. You made it difficult for whoever is after my family to get to us. Please stop beating yourself up. Keep doing your job."

"Th... Thank you Mr. Grey. I will," he sounds astonished and we end the call. Before Ana I would've fired Barney and made it so he could never work again, but I see things in a different light because of her. The light she brought into my life has made me see things clearer. She has made me a better man and a better boss.

The pilot makes the announcement that we will be landing in 30 minutes in Chicago where we will change planes. I sit back and realize there is an emptiness within my heart. I promised myself that I wouldn't be away from Ana for more than 24 hours after the New York trip, and I'm already breaking that promise. Not having her with me is for the best. I know this in my mind, but in my heart I feel like I'm missing a huge piece of myself. The best piece of me is back in California, hurting as much as I am if not more.

 **Sawyer's POV**

Today has been hard on everyone. Ana has locked herself away with Teddy. Ray has been locked up in his room. Gail, well, she is baking up a storm because she has been missing Jason, and there are only so many times you can clean the house. I have been doing my perimeter checks and keeping an eye on things. We are starting to run low on some supplies, so it looks like I'll need to make a trip into town soon. I'm really worried about Ana. She hasn't been herself for sometime. Maybe it is pregnancy hormones, but I doubt that. Even before Christian left she would close her laptop when anyone would enter the room. I am determined to find out what is going on with her. With that in mind, I head to Ray's room to see what he thinks. I knock on the door and he opens it. One look at the man and you would think someone died.

"What is wrong Ray?" I ask as he gestures for me to enter.

"I can't help my little girl. Luke, she needs to see a doctor," he tells me as he sits in a chair and puts his head in his hands.

"What is wrong with Ana? Ray, is it the baby?" I ask concerned for her well being and that of her child.

"She was having some discomfort. She hasn't been feeling right. She found a doctor in town, but she can't go and use her identification or her insurance. I tried to get her a fake I.D. and some cash, but my sources won't come through in time," he looks up at me as if searching for answers.

"Ray, I have documents for her and Teddy under different names. They are to be used in the event that something happens an we need to get them out of the country. I also have a set of documents for you, me, and Gail. Christian had me arrange it. As for cash, we have a nice stash in the safe in the security office. Since we can't use cards for anything, Christian and Taylor made sure we would have enough funds to last." I explain to him. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone this unless it became necessary for us to flee, but my job is to protect Ana and the family, and this is to protect them.

"Thank god Christian thought of that. Ana is gonna kill me for talking to you about this, but I don't care. I'm going to go talk to her. Can you get everything together? I'll take Ana into town to see the doctor as soon as she can get in," he gets up and gives me a hug. Unsure how to respond I pat him on the back with one arm and he pulls away.

"Go talk to Ana. I should be going with you to the appointment, but we can't leave Gail and Teddy alone. Maybe we should all go? It would do everyone good to get out for a bit. Plus, I need to get some supplies and Gail has a grocery list."

"Sounds good. It probably won't be until tomorrow, but it will be good to get away for a few hours," he says just before he heads out of his room.

I head back to the security office and find the documents and the cash. I sit in the chair and try to calm myself down. Ana hid this from all of us. I'm angry with her, but more worried than anything. I'm sure Christian has no idea what is going on otherwise he never would have left. He is going to flip when he hears about this. I know I should call him and Taylor so they know what is going on, but I know it is for the best. If either of their heads are preoccupied worrying about Ana things will go wrong. I say a little prayer and hope that she can get into the doctor tomorrow and that it will be good news.

 **Ana's POV**

I was pissed when my dad told me what he did. By confiding in Sawyer he betrayed my trust. When Sawyer told me he wasn't reporting this to Christian or Taylor, I was relieved. They both have more important things to focus on. Once they are back in Seattle I'll call Christian and tell him what is going on. I was able to get an appointment first thing in the morning. This was preferred as there will be less people in the office. I will be wearing my wig again for this outing. The likelihood anyone would recognize me is very slim, but we don't want to take any chances. Sawyer is running a background check on the doctor and her staff. I find it to be a bit much, but I should expect nothing less. Teddy is in his crib sleeping. I debated on weather or not to have him sleep with me, but I know it is important to maintain his routine. I lie in the empty bed clutching Christian's pillow when my phone rings. I see it it Christian and hurriedly answer it.

"Christian are you okay?" I ask before anything else.

"Hey baby. I am fine. I just wanted to call and let you know I'm in Philadelphia. We just got to the safe house here. How are you and Teddy doing?" he asks me. I feel guilty not telling him about the plans for tomorrow, but I know he needs to keep focused and not worry about me more than he already is.

"We are good. He is already asleep, otherwise I'd put him on the phone. It is so nice to hear your voice. I miss you," I confess to him as tears begin to fall down my cheeks.

"Oh Ana I miss you too. I wish I could be there kissing the tears away. I feel like I never should have left you," he says and there is a tremor in his voice. I've never heard him like this before. He is always so confident and never falters.

"You are doing what needs to be done. We've been over this again and again. Please don't beat yourself up over it. I am sure one of the reasons I'm crying so much is these damn pregnancy hormones," I giggle and hear him laugh.

"You should get some sleep. I'm sure you are tired. Please take care. I love you so much Anastasia."

"I love you too Christian. Good night."

"Good night my more," he says and hangs up. I think if the call had lasted any longer, neither of us would've been willing to hang up.

I set the alarm on my phone and change into sweat pants and one of Christian's t-shirts. When I get in bed I don't go to the side I normally sleep on, but to Christian's side. It smells of him and is calming. I make a promise to myself that I will not cry anymore. I will not allow this person who is threatening us to cause me any more pain. Although I still have my doubts, I know Christian will come back to me. I close my eyes and allow his scent to wash over me and lull me to sleep.

 **Christian's POV**

After getting off the phone with Ana I open my briefcase to get the documents I need to review before the meeting tomorrow. This meeting is mainly to reassure them that I won't be firing them all once the deal is done. When I open my briefcase I notice an envelope with my name on it. Just from the hand writing I know who it is from. Ana. I carefully open the envelope and take out a piece of paper and a photo. The letter reads:

 _Christian,_

 _You are sleeping next to me and all I can think about is the fact that you won't be in bed with me tonight when you read this. I know why you are doing this and I understand it. If I could trade places with you, I would do it in a heartbeat. I know that would never happen though. You and you're protective ways would see to that. I wish you didn't have to leave. I wish we could stay in our protective bubble, but that would be giving in to the person whom is trying to ruin our lives. I want you to never second guess your decision to put yourself out there. You may be feeling like you shouldn't have left, but deep down you and I both know it needed to be done. I included a picture of Teddy and I. Keep it in your breast pocket, close to your heart. We will protect you. We are waiting for the time when we can be together as a family again. Please don't regret anything. Keep your focus on what you are doing. You will be in my every thought and every dream. Stay safe._

 _All my love forever,_

 _Anastasia_

After I finish reading the letter I stare at the photo. I can tell it was taken just the other day. She is glowing and Teddy is laughing. I take the photo and put it next to my bed along with the letter. I sit looking at the documents for my meeting tomorrow unable to focus on anything other than the photo next to me. They are everything to me and them not being here causes an ache in my heart. My eyes begin to close, heavy with sleep, when Taylor suddenly bursts into the room.

"Christian, we have a lead and you are not going to believe it," he tells me as I jump out of bed.

"Did you find Elena or her ex-husband?" I ask hoping this will be over soon.

"We did, but it isn't what you think."

"What do you mean Taylor?" I question.

"They were both found dead in Mexico. They were shot point blank. They have been dead for several months it seems, which is why no one was able to trace their activity. What is really odd, their bank accounts were completely drained after they had been killed," Taylor starts to explain as we walk into a makeshift office. The fact that Elena is dead hits me like a brick wall. I don't know how to feel about that. She was an evil person, preying on teen boys, but she was still a person. No one deserves to die that way.

"Do they have any leads as to who killed them?"

"Not yet, but once we found out they were dead I asked Barney to analyze footage we have from around the building where your meeting is taking place tomorrow. Call it a gut feeling. His software picked up someone that is on our watch list," Taylor sits at his laptop and starts pulling up something while I take a seat next to him.

"Just tell me who it is!" I yell out, tired of waiting for the ball to drop.

"You tell me," Taylor says as he pulls up the photo to show me. My heart stops and I feel like I'm about to throw up. I never expected this. Although he tries to hide under a hat with a wig, it is undeniable who it is. After all this time he decides to show his face. In that moment I make a promise to take him out myself. Jose Rodriguez won't get near my family.

 **~~~Author's Note~~~**

 **So there you have it. We know who is behind it, but is he working alone?**

 **Was he the one who killed Elena and her ex?**

 **There is much left to be answered.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**~~~ Author's Note~~~**

 **I didn't want to leave you hanging, so here is a quick chapter.**

 **I can't believe there are over 101 readers following this story!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Now on with the story!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Ana's POV**

I am sitting in the back of the SUV that Sawyer is driving. Next to me is my dad and behind us are Gail and Teddy. I am so nervous to be doing to the doctor without Christian. I almost canceled the appointment and called Dr. Greene, but I couldn't risk it. My dad has been holding my hand since we left the house. I think my nervousness is radiating off of me. The whole drive has been quiet other than the soft music playing from the radio. When we arrive at the office we all get out of the vehicle and head in. It seems like a crowd for one appointment, but we can't be separated; it's too much of a risk.

When I walk into the office, the waiting room is empty. I find myself relieved be this. I didn't realize how anxious it would make me to leave our safe haven for the first time since we arrived. The receptionist greets me and provides me the standard paper work to fill out. I fill everything out the same as I would normally, except my birthday on the form is September 9th and my name is different. Once I'm through with that I take the forms back up to the receptionist and pay for the services. I had them calculate the cost when I called and told them I would be paying cash. They were a bit shocked at first, but insurance isn't an option. I am called back right away and ask Gail to come back with me. I know Ray would be uncomfortable and I would rather have him and Sawyer watching over Teddy. Gail is like another mother to me. I had already asked her to come back with me last night when I told her what the plan was for today.

"My name is Morgana. I am going to be taking your vitals and checking your weight before Dr. Jacobs comes to examine you. If you would just step on the scale please," the smiling nurse motions toward a scale.

After she writes down my weight, she guides me to an exam room where she takes my temperature and blood pressure. Once she is finished she give me a cup and I head to the restroom to give an urine sample. After I give the sample to the nurse she directs me to change into a gown. All of this takes me back to when I was pregnant with Teddy. I feel guilty that Christian won't be here for this appointment. After a few minutes of waiting the doctor comes in. She is about my height and has a smile on her face.

"Good morning Mrs. Warren. I am Dr. Jacobs. I see here that you have been having some discomfort, but no bleeding, is that correct?" the doctor asks me. I forgot for a second that she believes I am Lydia Warren and not Ana Grey.

"Yes, that is correct. I never had any discomfort like this with my son," I reply mentally kicking myself for pausing so long.

"Well, let me examine you and we will do an ultrasound to see how far along you are and check on your little one. What was the first day of your last period?"

"It was the end of February. I believe the 27th."

"Based on that you should be about eight weeks along. Alright, lie back and we will begin the exam."

I take Gail's hand to help calm my nerves. The doctor looks down there and says that everything looks fine. She brings the cart with the ultrasound machine over and pull out the wand. This was one part I didn't enjoy when I was pregnant with Teddy. She inserts the wand and I try to stay relaxed. Gail smooths my hair trying to keep me calm. It's amazing how she always knows how to comfort everyone. After a few minutes of the doctor moving the wand around she shows me the monitor. On the screen you can see the little blip. It is amazing to see.

"You are measuring right around eight weeks. Lets see if we can hear the heartbeat."

She pushes a button and moves the wand. After a moment the sound fills the room. I can hear the heartbeat. Gail lets out a gasp as she brings a hand to her mouth. Her eyes glisten with tears. I am so glad that she is here to share this with me. My eyes fill with tears wishing Christian could be here to hear this. He is missing out on all of this.

"I was told that your husband couldn't join you, so I am going to make you a DVD of the ultrasound and print out some pictures. Everything looks great. I think the discomfort you were feeling was the baby getting cozy. Each pregnancy is different. As long as you are not bleeding and don't have any abnormal discharge, I don't see any reason to worry," Dr. Jacobs reassures me, "I'll leave you to change and clean up. I'll come back with the DVD and photos shortly. I will also give to a prescription for prenatal vitamins and folic acid. Morgana will come and draw some blood for labs when we are done."

I thank her as she leaves the room. I go behind the curtain and change quickly. The rest of the appointment goes quickly and before I know it we are back in the waiting room. Sawyer and my dad stand up quickly. The look of worry on their faces is erased when they see the smile on my face. Knowing that our baby is doing fine and growing inside of me gives everyone one less thing to worry about. My dad wraps his arms around me and pulls me in for a hug.

"Dad, you're squeezing too hard," I barely manage to get out.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm just so happy everything is okay. I can't wait to be a grandpa again!"

I laugh as he releases me and we make our way to the door. I keep my purse close, knowing that what is inside will bring some happiness to Christian during this trying time. I can't help but feel guilty for going to the doctor without him, but I know he will understand. He won't be happy that I didn't speak up about my concern before, but he will be happy to know everything is okay. We get into the vehicle and head to the store.

 **Christian's POV**

My sleep last night was full of nightmares. Nightmares that all revolved around that fucker, Jose Rodriguez. Now I am sitting in a meeting with a bunch of executives and I can't focus. Taylor and I agreed that we need to tell Ana, but I worry about the stress this will put on her. I can't keep her in the dark though. Deep down I know she will be devastated by the news, but after the last time she saw him, I doubt she will be for long. I nearly went into a rage when Sawyer called and told me what happened when Jose visited after Ana was released from the hospital. I ran out of Grey House and got in the car, without Taylor, and drove home as fast as I could. By the time I got home Ana was asleep on the couch looking so peaceful, as if the days events had left her unscathed. She truly is the strongest person I know. I vow to tell her right after I seal this deal.

The meeting continues on for the better part of the afternoon. Once it is over and we have signed, I shake hands with the people in the room and make my way down to the car with my four CPOs. In addition to them, we have about 12 security dispatched in plain clothes watching the surrounding area and another four in two vehicles that will flank ours. I feel the number of personnel to be excessive, but I know better than to argue. As we drive to the airport, I can't help but look out the window. I look at all the faces of the people walking by and try to find the ones I am looking for. I'm sure he is watching. The thought of this brings all the anger back to the surface. I know what I need to do so I pick up the phone and call Ana.

"Hi!" Ana says loudly over a screaming Teddy. He sounds excited about something.

"Hello, someone sounds excited about something," I reply as I try to find my courage.

"We are at the store. He saw a helicopter toy that reminded him of the one he has back home."

"You're at the store? Who is with you?" I ask panicked that they would be away from the house without me knowing.

"We are all together, no need to worry. Christian, I need to tell you something," she says and a waive of dread falls over me. Is something wrong with her? Is it the baby? Is Teddy okay? So many different scenarios fill my mind until Ana pulls me out.

"Christian? Are you still there?"

"Yes, sorry, must have hit a dead zone," I try to say calmly when I'm anything but.

"I had been having some discomfort and I was concerned. I was able to find a doctor here that would see me. Don't worry, I used the documents Sawyer had and he made sure she was fully vetted. I made sure to pay using cash, so no one will ever know it was me. Anyway, everything is fine with the baby. I have a DVD of the ultrasound and photos to show you."

"Ana, how long had this been going on for?" I ask.

"It started just before you left. I am sorry I didn't tell you then, but everything I read said it was probably nothing. I didn't want you to stay because of me," she says quietly.

"Always tell me anything Ana. This deal, this whole plan could have been put off a few days. You and our family will always be my priority."

"I know. I feel so guilty that you were not there for the appointment," I hear her sniffle and know that tears are falling down her cheeks.

"Shhhh... it's okay my love. I will be with you at the next appointment and all of the ones after that. I can't wait to watch the DVD with you," I say to calm her down.

"Me either. Did your meeting go well?" She asks, always showing concern when it comes to my business. Even when she has no idea what I am working on she will ask about it.

"Deal is done. We signed everything and now I'm heading to the airport to head to Seattle."

"That's great. I was so worried about you being out there," I hear the relief in her voice.

"I know. I'm sorry Ana. I hate that you are worried, but everything is okay. We are pulling into the airport now," I try to reassure her, but no the only thing that will would be being there with her.

"I have to go. We are going to checkout and head back to the house. Promise to call me when you get to Seattle?" she asks.

"Of course my love. Let me talk to Teddy real fast." I hear the phone shift on her end and then Teddy comes on the line.

"Dada, cop ter!" he screams excitedly into the phone. It brings a smile to my face.

"I miss you Teddy and love you so much," I say trying to hold back the tears.

"Bi Dada!" he says and I hear the phone shift again.

"Sounds like you two had a nice chat," Ana comments.

"We did. Sounds like he is super excited about his helicopter. I love you. I'll call when we land."

"Love you too. Be safe," she says.

"You too. Stay close to your dad and Sawyer. Laters baby."

"I will. Laters baby," she says before she hangs up. I have a giant smile on my face.

We arrive at the airport hanger and even with the threat looming over us, I have a spring in my step. I know that things are not perfect right now, but just talking to Ana and knowing she and the baby are doing well, gives me a sense of relief. We board the plane and take off without any issues. I just pray that when we get back to Seattle Jose will show his face and I can deal with him once and for all.

 **Carrick's POV**

I just got off the phone with the district attorney. The news he gave me has made me ill to my stomach. I'm glad I am sitting down, otherwise I'd be on my ass right now. Fucking Jack Hyde made a deal to snitch on his cell mate. His cell mate was suspected of several gruesome murders, but there wasn't enough evidence to charge him with all of them. I guess he wanted to brag about them and told Hyde everything. Hyde used this information as leverage to get released. He was released last week and they didn't inform us! I down the scotch and throw the glass against the wall. Thankfully no one else is home at the moment. When I found out from Christian about the threat to his family and that they were going into hiding, I thought he was over reacting. Now that I am hearing this, I want to send Mia to join them. How am I going to tell Mia her kidnapper is out there? How do I tell Christian that the threat to his family is worse than before?

I decide to call Christian first. Mia is out with friends right now an I don't want to ruin her day at the spa. Christian's phone goes to voicemail so I leave a message for him to call me back. I decide to contact Welch at Grey House to let him know the situation. Since Jack Hyde was able to gain access once to Charlie Tango, I want to make sure he is aware and can increase security. Our call lasts only a few minutes. He spent most of it cursing the Seattle Police Department and the DA's office. I don't blame him a bit. Christian donates enough money to both every year that they should've informed us before anything happened involving Hyde. Welch is arranging security for the house until he can reach Taylor. He informs me that Christian is on his way back to Seattle. It appears I've been left out of the loop again. His plan to lure the person threatening his family is insane, but I'll deal with him later. Right now I need to clean up the mess I've made and make a plan of my own to keep my family safe.

 **~~~ Author's Note~~~**

 **So are Hyde an Jose working together? Or is this just a coincidence?**

 **It will be interesting to see what Christian's reaction to this news will be.**

 **Why didn't Jose do anything in Philadelphia?**

 **These answers will be coming, don't worry!**

 **As for Ana being 8 weeks along, I know it seems a long time to wait and test, but life does get in the way sometimes.**

 **I will try to get the next chapter early to mid next week.**

 **Happy Veteran's Day! Thank you to all of those who have and continue to serve!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Christian's POV**

The flight back to Seattle is uneventful. I use the time to catch up on emails and read over some documents. I have been able to get more done during the flight than I have since we received the first threat. My mind is constantly drifting to thoughts of Ana. It is hard to believe that we are going to be having another baby. I already begin to imagine a little girl with long mahogany hair, fair skin, and eyes as blue as the ocean. Since Teddy is a near copy of me, I can only hope a little girl would be a copy of her mother. As long as she never expects to date, I'll be more than happy. The thought of having a daughter is terrifying in a sense, but I can't imagine anything I would enjoy more.

When we land in Seattle I am shocked to see Welch, my father, and about a dozen security personnel waiting. My heart drops into my stomach. The look on my father's face tells me that something has happened and I am fearing the worst. Is mom okay? What about Mia? Did something happen to Kate or Elliott? I head down the steps while holding on to the rail since my legs are shaky. When I get to the bottom I walk straight towards my father and embrace him.

"What happened dad?" I ask him as I pull back.

"It's Hyde Christian. He is out. He made a deal to turn on his cellmate who is a suspected serial killer. They released him last week. I only just found out myself," he tells me, keeping both of his hands on my arms.

"What the fuck!? How were we not informed? This is unacceptable! That man nearly killed Ana and he gets off with less than a year in prison! We have one known threat and now there is another on the loose!" I pull back from my father's grasp and run my hands through my hair.

"Son, I know. Lets get in the car. I still need to tell Mia the news. Will you come with me?"

"I need to get to Escala and start making arrangements. We need to locate Hyde. I need to tell Ana. Oh god, what if Hyde is working with Jose?" I turn and look at Taylor. I can tell he is coming to the same realization as me.

"Jose? How is he involved?" my father questions.

"We just found out that Jose was in Philadelphia scoping out the area where my meeting took place. There is one other thing. Elena and her ex-husband are both dead. They were shot point blank and have been dead for some time now," I explain quickly. I just want to get to the apartment and call Ana. I need to know she is safe.

"Shit Christian. This doesn't look good. Do you think the deaths are linked to Jose?"

"I don't know yet dad, but I need to get going. I need to arrange extra security on Ana and Teddy. They have Sawyer and Ray, but that isn't enough. If Hyde is part of this, I don't know where I can keep them safe," I say as I run my hands through my hair and tug slightly out of frustration.

We say our goodbyes and I get into the waiting SUV. The drive seems to take twice as long. Every scenario running through my mind makes me feel like leaving was a mistake. I should be there protecting my family, but I can't go back now. My family here is now in danger. Taylor is in back with me while Reynolds and Ryan are in the front. We begin to make a plan to get additional security in place for the rest of the Grey family. Welch has already doubled security at Grey House. Thankfully, when my father couldn't reach me, he called Welch to inform him of the situation. I still can't believe the deal Hyde got. Something seems fishy about it to me. I make note to cancel any upcoming donations to the Seattle Police Department or re-election campaigns. All of these people have failed me and my family. I plan on making sure they know what happens when you piss off Christian Grey.

 **Ana's POV**

It was a long day out and about running errands, but getting out of the safe house was so nice. I managed to get Sawyer to drive by Lake Tahoe. It was so beautiful to look at. I wish we could've stopped, but it would've been too risky. I make note to have Christian bring me back here. Teddy slept in the SUV on the way back to the house. When we got back he woke up long enough to have lunch and then took a nap. I decided to take one myself. When I wake up I check the time. Wow, I slept for three hours. I freshen up and then go looking for Teddy. He is with my dad in the living room playing with his new helicopter.

"I'm sorry I slept so long dad. I didn't even hear him over the monitor," I tell my dad as I sit next to him and Teddy on the floor.

"Oh no worries Ana. I love this time with him. This has been the most time I've gotten to spend with him." he kisses my forehead and my phone starts ringing.

"Hello," I say answering it.

"How is my beautiful wife?" Christian asks.

"Better now that she is talking to you. I assume from your call that you are back in Seattle?"

"Yes, I'm sitting in my office at Escala. I didn't realize how cold and depressing this place is," he says and I hear the sadness in his voice.

"Well, when I get back I'll call the decorator and we can warm it up a bit," I say as I make my way to the office.

"That sounds wonderful Mrs. Grey. I'm not just calling to tell you I'm in Seattle though. We have an update." From the sound of his voice I can tell this isn't something he wants to tell me, but we agreed to tell each other everything.

"What did they find?"

"Elena and her ex-husband are dead. The were killed a few months ago. Someone shot them point blank," he explains and I gasp. I may not have liked the bitch troll, but for someone to do that to any human being, it makes me sad.

"Do you know who did it?" I ask.

"Well we have a suspect. Ana, please know I had no idea he would do this. Jose Rodriguez was scouting the area around my meeting before we arrived. He tried to disguise himself, but Barney was able to get an I.D. using some facial recognition software. We believe he is behind the threats, but we think he isn't working alone," he explains and I can tell there is something he doesn't want to tell me. I gasped when he said Jose's name.

"Oh my god Christian. How could he? Why would he? It doesn't make sense. I know the last time I saw him he wasn't all there, but to stoop to this level. It is insane."

"I know Ana. I know. There is something else. This changes everything. Hyde was released last week. He made a deal to turn on his cellmate, a suspected serial killer. My father just found out and was waiting for me when I got off the plane. I've had to increase security on the entire family and at Grey House. We have no idea where he is at the moment. Taylor is trying to get into the prison visitors log and see if Jose had contact with him. Right now we have nothing connecting them," he continues to explain and I sit in shock.

I don't say anything for several minutes. Neither does Christian. We are both absorbing this new information. Having knowledge of who might be involved is comforting, but knowing Hyde is out there sends a chill down my spine. Suddenly tears begin to fall from my eyes and I begin sobbing into my free hand.

"Ana... please don't cry baby. I never should have left you. I should be there now. Tell me if you need me there and I'll leave right now."

"Christian, no. Stay in Seattle and protect your family. You leaving is what led us to finding out Jose is involved. Without that knowledge we would still be scared out of our minds. I will be okay. This is just a lot of information to process."

"I didn't want to tell you, but I knew you had a right to know. Especially with Jose being involved. I miss you so much. I want you back here as soon as possible. You being so far is killing me. I miss Teddy too. How is he?" he asks and I sigh.

"He is okay, but I know he is missing you. He has been acting up a bit. I think he senses something isn't right and being away from home hasn't helped," I tell Christian honestly. Teddy is usually such a good boy, but lately he has been more stubborn than ever. I think we might hear the word no out of him sooner than later at this rate.

"I'm going to talk to Taylor and see if we can move you some place closer. I want to be able to see you and Teddy. Hopefully we can figure something out," I hear concern in his voice and desperation. I know he wants to be with us again, as do I. With it being so close to Teddy's first birthday I just want to be together as a family.

"That would be wonderful. I hate us being so far away from each other."

"I know babe. I've got to get going. Taylor and I have a lot of work to do. Stay safe. I love you," he says.

"I will. You stay safe too. I love you too,"

After we hang up I sit in the office for a bit. It is a lot for me to process. Just this morning I was concerned for my pregnancy, and now I have to be concerned about men who want to harm my family. The fact that Jack Hyde is out there frightens me the most. Jose was such a good friend, but the way he acted last time was insane. I think something in him must have snapped. The thought that he could possibly be working with Hyde makes my skin crawl. How in the world would they be connected? I brush my hair back from my face, grazing over the small scar on my head. It is a reminder of what he did when I went to save Mia. I can't imagine how Mia must be dealing with the news of Hyde's release. I decide that I won't let Hyde control me and that by being afraid. I'm giving him control over my life. This needs to end now. I know Christian wants us safe, but I'm sick of hiding and playing games. It's time to get back to our lives. I just need to decide how to make it happen.

 **Hyde's POV**

Waiting isn't my thing. I am extremely impatient and don't like when people keep me waiting. I'm sitting in a parking garage waiting for a delivery, but the dumb ass is taking his sweet fucking time. My mind drifts back to my cell mate and how I was able to manipulate him into confessing his crimes. I did have to tell him of some of my deeds, but those women never did come forward. I'm sure fucking Christian Grey tried to get them to turn on me, but they all knew what would happen if they did. Thinking of Christian Grey makes me think about Ana. Her skin, so soft and delicate. What a fucking tease she is. Maybe I'll get my chance with her now that Mister King of Seattle is back in town. My mind is pulled away from those thoughts as a car pulls up next to me.

"About fucking time! Did you get what I asked for?" I yell at the idiot. I still can't believe I agreed to let him help me with this.

"Yeah Jack. It's in the trunk. I have only shot this rifle a few times, but it is pretty accurate and powerful." he replies as he moves to the trunk and opens it.

"Very nice. This is exactly what I needed. Thank you Jose. I knew you would come through for me," I tell him and give him a pat on his back.

"I would do anything to get to Ana. She should be mine. That man she is with is sick and twisted. He likes to beat women. I can't imagine what he is doing to her. Is he forcing her to have his children and stay with him?"

"It's okay Jose. We will save her. We will get rid of Grey and she will be free to be with you," I tell him as I take the rifle and place it in the trunk of my car.

"You think she will understand why we have to do this Jack?" he asks. I have to hide my smirk. I've manipulated him so well that he thinks he will get Ana when all is said and done. If things go as planned, he won't be alive and I'll do with Ana as I please. Jose Rodriguez is just another pawn.

"Jose, who else would she turn to? You tried to tell her after she got out of the hospital, but she wasn't willing to listen. You gave her a choice and she chose wrong. He probably is beating her and forcing himself on her to impregnate her. This is why he needs to be stopped," I tell him, reinforcing the idea she is a damsel in distress even though she is a cock tease bitch that should end up six feet under with Christian Grey. _Not until I'm done with her,_ I tell myself.

"Yeah. I better get going. I reserved an office in the name of Robert Ward in a building with a perfect view of Grey House for you. Here is your identification and the key to the office. It should work for your purpose."

"Thanks Jose. I'll be in touch." I say to him as he gets into his car and leaves.

I decide to drive around for a bit before heading to the office building and getting set up. I don't want to go there during the day time and attract unwanted attention. When I arrive at the office I'm pleased with what I see. Since this building was build last year, it towers Grey House. The office I am in gives me a nice view into the office of Christian Grey. It is going to be a long shot, but I've practiced with a similar rifle before and have no doubt that I will hit my target. I smile at the thought that soon Christian Grey will only be a memory. Once the rifle is set up I make sure the door is locked and make myself comfortable on the couch that is in there. Now that everything is in place, I plan on staying until I finish the job.

 **~~~ Author's Note ~~~**

 **Sorry for the delay in updating.**

 **I know this is a short chapter, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer.**

 **Thank you again to everyone reading and following this story.**

 **I do love to hear from all of you, so feel free to leave a review or send me a message.**

 **If you are looking for a Beta Reader, let me know. I am available for any editing or exchanging of ideas!**

 **xoxo**

 **calicutie77**


	13. Chapter 13

**~~~ Author's Note ~~~**

 **This is the longest chapter yet!**

 **I hope this chapter will answer some of the questions you've had.**

 **Thank you for being patient.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Ana's POV**

After thinking it over last night instead of sleeping I have come up with a plan. I still know Jose's old phone number. As long as he hasn't changed it, maybe I can get in touch with him and figure out what is going on. I know I can't use my phone, but there are several brand new burner phones in the security office. I just need to wait for Sawyer and my dad to be busy so I can grab one. I check the clock and see it is 4 in the morning, but I still can't sleep. My mind is still processing Hyde being out of prison. Every shadow, every little noise makes me jump. My anxiety is through the roof. I think I might need to Skype Dr. Flynn and have a session with him. I know that how I am feeling is totally normal, given the circumstances, but I don't like feeling vulnerable or weak. After what I went through with my mom's husband number three I promised myself I would never be weak again.

I finally got a couple hours of sleep due to being exhausted. I take a quick shower and put on jeans and a sweater. Even with it being spring, I am still cold all of the time. By now I'm sure my dad and Sawyer have been made aware of the situation and will be even more vigilant than before. The plan I came up with is to wait until Sawyer is doing his perimeter sweep and ask my dad to watch Teddy for a few minutes. I hope that will be enough time to get in and out of the office without them noticing. I head to Teddy's room when I hear him on the monitor yelling dada.

"Dada!" he yells while standing and holding on to his crib.

"It's mama my handsome boy. Let me get you out of there to and get you changed." I say as I go to lift him up. Instead he sits back down and shakes his head at me.

"Dada!" he continues to yell at the top of his lungs and shakes his head. He doesn't want me. He wants his father who is nearly 800 miles away.

"We will see daddy soon. Right now it is time to get up so we can have breakfast," I tell him coaxing him up. He has tears in his eyes. Seeing him like this makes my heart break a little more.

I get him changed and we play a little before heading out to the kitchen. His mind is off of missing his dad for the moment, but I know at anytime he will start calling for him. Hopefully my dad can spend some time with him and keep his mind off of his father. I hope Christian is able to arrange for us to be closer. I don't know how long I can watch my sweet little boy missing his daddy. We make our way to the kitchen. The aroma of french toast, eggs, and coffee is in the air. I smile when I see Gail plating everything.

"Good morning Ana. Would you like some tea?" she asks me as I strap Teddy into his high chair.

"That would be lovely. Thank you Gail. I haven't had a chance to ask you, how are you holding up?" I reply as I take a seat at the table next to Teddy.

"I'm doing well. It is really beautiful here. I do miss Jason, but I wouldn't see him much if I were there anyway. He has been working so hard. I did hear from him last night. Sounds like arrangements are being made for us to be moved closer. He said everything should be set up in the next day or so. I'll begin to pack everything so we will be ready to leave as soon as we are given the go ahead." she tells me as she places a cup of tea and a plate full of food in front of me.

"Wow, I knew Christian wanted us closer soon, but I thought it would take longer," I reply and begin to dig into my food. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until the plate was in front of me.

"Yes, they both miss us. Jason says Christian has been more demanding and is giving orders left and right. He told me that Sawyer has it easy and he will need a long vacation after this ordeal is over." We both laugh at the thought of Jason Taylor taking a vacation. The last true vacation they took was after they got married. I make note to tell Christian they both deserve some time off. Maybe we will even take a trip out of the country as a family.

After we are done eating I take Teddy to clean up. Who knew french toast could end up in someones ear. He loves eating the food as much as he does wearing it. Once he is cleaned up I take him outside for a little while to get some fresh air. As it nears lunch time I see Sawyer begin his rounds. I take Teddy inside and find my dad in the living room watching some sport on the television.

"Dad, can you watch Teddy for a few minutes? I want to check on some work stuff." I ask him as Teddy crawls up onto his lap.

"No problem sweetheart. Take your time. I'll see if I can get him to eat something and then put him down for his nap."

"Thanks Dad. I shouldn't be too long," I reply as I make my way down the hallway.

Instead of heading towards the office, I make my way further down to the security office. The door is open and I step inside. The office has a bay of monitors that show the camera feeds and a large conference table that can seat ten people. There are a couple desks with computers and a large server tower as well. I see the cabinets along the wall and make my way to the one I know holds the phones. Luckily it isn't locked and I grab what I need quickly before making my way down the hall to the office. I follow the directions on how to activate the phone and plug it in to charge. I sit at the desk for a few minutes debating on if I should make this call. I know there is a chance he won't tell me anything, but I'm hoping that if I play on his feelings for me he might reveal something. I have the phone set up to record the entire conversation to share with the team if I do get anything out of him and dial the number.

"Hello," I hear him answer and I am shocked that it worked.

"Jose, it is Ana," I say quietly.

"Oh Ana! I am so happy to hear from you. How are you? Are you okay?" he questions with worry in his voice.

"Honestly I'm not okay Jose. I'm scared. Jack Hyde is out of prison and I am afraid he is going to come after me," I say to him with a tremble in my voice.

"Mi amor, you don't have to worry about him. He doesn't want to hurt you. He is only after Christian Grey. He wants nothing to do with you. He told me himself," Jose replies confidently and it takes everything in me not to scream at him.

"How do you know him?" I ask.

"A few weeks after I was escorted from your home I got a letter from Elena Lincoln. We met up in Seattle a few times. She was back with her ex-husband and he was in touch with Jack. I even stayed with them down in Mexico. Elena didn't stay though. She was a wonderful Mistress to me. She taught me so much. Anyway, I was able to secretly communicate with Jack through one of the guards at the prison. We both share a common enemy. After some time, Elena and her ex began to have second thoughts about going after Chrsitian. She came down to talk about everything. I took care of them though and managed to transfer their money to an account someplace safe," he explains as if he is replaying the details in his head. I held in a gasp when he told me about taking care of them. I never thought he would be capable of such a thing.

"I'm glad she is dead. She scared me so much. Do you know what Hyde is going to do?" I ask hoping he knows what the plan is.

"Well, he is going to kill Grey. He is all set and ready to do it too! I helped him get everything he needs and set up some surprises for Grey too. Once Grey is out of the picture we can be together Ana. I can take care of you. I have money now," he says with adoration and I try not to vomit. I need to find out more about their plans without making Jose suspicious.

"When will I get to be with you Jose? I need to know so I can be ready to meet you. Do you know how he is going to do it?" I ask trying to sound excited to be with him even though I am full of disgust for him.

"Soon. His security can be as close to him as possible and try to protect him, but they can't stop this. I would say within the next 48 hours we will be able to be together. He has everything he needs to kill him from a distance," Jose confesses and tears start falling down my cheeks. Right then I hear a knock at the door and Sawyer steps in. Shit, I have been caught.

Sawyer looks at me and I can tell he already knows what I am doing. He points up to the corner of the ceiling. I look up and realize I forgot about the camera in the office. I don't know how much he has seen or heard, but he isn't stopping me. He looks pissed off and motions for me to continue.

"Jose, where are you? I want to know where you are so I know where to meet you."

"I am on the move. Once Grey is dead call me. I have to go mi amor," he says as he hangs up the phone. I set the phone I am holding on the desk and begin to sob into my hands. Jack is planning on killing Christian and I don't know how or where.

 **Sawyer's POV**

I make my rounds quick this afternoon. We are expecting to be leaving in the next 24 hours and I have to arrange a few things in the office. With no one near us, rounds have become more to keep an eye out for anyone that doesn't belong. I decide to focus on the cameras in the office. I grab a sandwich from Gail when I walk in. Pulled pork with coleslaw, it smells heavenly. When I get to the office I set my laptop in front of the security bay and notice something is off. The cabinet door to where I stash the burner phones is open. I quickly check the phones and notice one is missing. I check the feeds and see that Ana is talking to someone so I activate the mic. I listen and take a bite of my sandwich when I hear the name Jose I jump out of my chair and run to her office. I gently knock on the door before I enter. I should've fucking realized she would try something once she was told Hyde was out of prison and he might be working with the Rodriguez fucker.

Ana looks shocked when she sees me, so I point up to the corner of the ceiling where the camera is. She must have forgotten about it. This whole house has cameras everywhere except the bedrooms for the adults and the bathrooms. I motion for her to continue what she is doing. She is trying to get information out of him and figure out what their plans are. I see that she is even recording the conversation she is having. We tried to track his phone, but were not successful. Christian is going to have my head for this, but from the sound of it, it is his head that really is on the line. After a couple more minutes the fucker ends the call. Ana's hands go up to her face and she sobs harder than I have ever seen her. I move around the desk and kneel next to her chair.

"Ana, are you okay?" I ask and she peeks through her fingers.

"Jack is going after Christian. Jose didn't tell me how, but he said that close protection won't save him and he mentioned that within the next 48 hours he will be dead!" she says frantic.

"Okay Ana. We need to call Taylor and get the recording of the conversation to him so Barney can analyze it. Lets go to the security office and call them okay?" I ask as she wipes her eyes and straightens.

"You're right. I'll be in there in a minute. I want to clean up real fast," she says as she stands.

"Okay, meet me in the office in five minutes," I say as we walk out of the office. I mentally begin to prepare myself for the tongue lashing of a lifetime from Christian. I've seen him go nuclear before, but this time I think he will go thermonuclear. I have to give it to Ana though, her idea to play on that fucker's feelings was brilliant. I take my seat in the office and send a quick text to Taylor informing him we need to talk to him and Christian immediately.

 **Christian's POV**

I lean back in my chair and rub my eyes. I've been sitting at my desk in my office for hours now without a break. Being away and having so many deals in play has made me behind on so much work. It looks like tomorrow will be my first day back in the office. There are several meetings I need to be there for. Taylor and I worked late into the night to find a way to get Ana and Teddy closer. The plan is to put them up in a house outside of Portland. This way if I want to I can see them every night and still fly to the office every day. I am tired of the distance between us. I need my wife and son close to me, and I know they need me too. A knock at the door brings me out of my thoughts.

"Sir, Sawyer sent me a text. He needs to speak with us immediately."

"Is everything alright there?" I ask Taylor as I walk around my desk.

"He didn't say either way. I am going to video conference him in the security office."

We head into the security office and wait for the feed to connect. The entire time I am running my hand through my hair with worry. I try to tell myself that he wouldn't have just sent a text if something were wrong, but that doesn't reassure me in the least. Finally the video connects and we see Sawyer sitting next to Ana. I let out the breath I was holding and smile at the sight of my wife.

"Christian, Taylor, there has been a development regarding Jose Rodriguez," Sawyer says as Ana looks down at her hands. _What the hell did you do Ana?_ I think to myself. Just looking at her tells me she had something to do with it.

"What development Luke? I wasn't aware you were looking into anything?" I ask him and Ana shifts in her chair.

"Sir, a few minutes ago Mrs. Grey got off of the phone with Jose Rodriguez. She took a burner phone and made contact with him in hopes of getting information out of him," he explains as I just stare at Ana, unable to speak because I'm amazed that she thought to do this when no one else did.

"Ana, what did Jose say?" Taylor asks. Ana just shakes her head. She doesn't want to talk about it and I feel like I'm going to be sick. I should be there with her.

"She recorded the conversation. I'm sending it to you right now. Taylor, you gotta get Christian out of there. It seems like Hyde is all set and ready to take him out. We couldn't get details out of Jose, but he did say there is a plan in place to kill him. He said it would be carried out within the next 48 hours," Sawyer explains.

"Ana, look at me please," I say to her and her face looks up at mine. Tears are flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Christian. I know it was insane to contact him, but I couldn't just sit around waiting anymore. I can't handle being away from you, being locked up. I'm so scared," she says between sobs.

"Luke, Jason leave us please." I command and they both leave. It is just me watching Ana on the monitor and her watching me.

"Baby, please don't be scared. I'm arranging for you to be moved to Portland. This way I can take Charlie Tango to work when I need to, but still spend the rest of my time with the three of you. How does that sound?" I ask. I want to be mad at her, but I know she was only trying to do something to help. By the sound of it, she really did help. My brave, sweet girl. I don't know where I would be without her.

"That will be wonderful Christian. I can't wait to see you. When do we leave?" she asks and a smile finally appears on her face.

"In 12 hours you should be on your way here. I know it will be in the middle of the night, but it is safer that way for all of you." Her smile widens and her eyes finally show hope. I can't help but smile back at her.

"Thank God! I better go help Gail with getting everything ready to go. Teddy will be so happy to see you!" she nearly jumps out of her chair when she stands.

"Okay babe. Get some rest too. Take care of both of our children. I love you," I say as I reach for the screen, eager to touch her, but still too far to.

"I will. Will you be there tonight when we arrive?"

"No, I can't. I have to be in the office early tomorrow morning, but should be in Portland in the afternoon," I say feeling bad that I can't meet her, but I have to keep up with business too.

"Okay, at least I only have to wait until then. Love you. Laters baby."

"Laters baby," I say as she blows a kiss and the video feed ends.

I sit back in the chair with a huge grin on my face. Forgetting everything else except for the fact that tomorrow I will be with my family again. Taylor comes back into my office and the look in his eyes tells me everything. He must have listened to the call and didn't like what he heard.

 **Taylor's POV**

When I left the office so Christian could be alone with Ana for a bit I went and logged in to my laptop to listen to the conversation Ana had with Jose. I put on my headphones just in case Christian happened to come into the dining room where I was set up. He doesn't need to hear this before I do. He can be a hot head and I don't need any reason for him to go off right now. After I hit play my stomach flips. Listening to how he expects her to run to him and how he confesses to killing Elena and her ex, it shows how sick he is. I am impressed with Ana. She got more out of him that I ever could with just words. What I wouldn't give to track him down and put him in a dark room for a few days. When I'm done listening I send the conversation to Barney and ask him to analyze it for anything that might help us locate him. Knowing that Hyde is targeting Christian makes things a bit easier, but I know he wouldn't tell Jose everything. He is much too smart to even leave Jose alive for much longer. I get a text from Sawyer letting me know that Christian and Ana are done talking. Now I have to face the boss and tell him about the conversation. Maybe I can keep him from listening to it, I think to myself and laugh. I know he is going to blow up when he hears it.

I go into the office and sit in the seat next to Christian's. I didn't try to put on a poker face, there wasn't much of a point. The news I have isn't good. When I explain that Hyde has a plan in place to kill him within the next 48 hours and that Jose assisted him in planning the attempt he doesn't look surprised. I then let him know that Jose confessed to Ana that he killed Elena and her ex. I know the entire Grey family will be pleased to know that bitch is dead, but the fact Jose was capable of killing makes me worried. Despite being a photographer, he did complete college and has an engineering degree, so he isn't stupid. Now I need to try to get Christian to agree to something else.

"Christian, you need to leave again. You can't go into the office. You have no idea how they plan on trying to get to you. It seems like it will be something from a distance. Without knowing more information it is impossible for anyone to protect you," I say to him with all seriousness.

"I know. I want to hear the conversation Taylor."

"No, there is nothing in it that you need to hear. Trust me on this." I say this hoping he will back down.

"Let me hear it please. Ana was really upset by it and I need to know what he said to her," he looks at my and he eyes are begging me. They are not the eyes of a man about to go on a rampage, but the eyes of a man desperate to comfort his wife.

"Okay, you can hear it under one condition."

"What is it now Taylor?" he asks me an rolls his eyes. I smirk knowing how much he hates when anyone else does that.

"We head to the Portland house now. Being here isn't safe. We have done all we could to secure the building, but Hyde was able to get in before."

"I have an early meeting at the office. I will head to Portland after that. I can't miss this meeting otherwise Ros will have my head," he says to me as he runs his hands through his hair. He was able to get the cast off of his arm when we got back and now just has a brace.

"Okay, but we are going to enter Grey House through the service entrance. There is no view from the street and we can secure it. I arranged to have the windows replaced in your office while you were gone. They can now be darkened at the touch of a button. The controls are on your desk in your office. Are you sure you want to listen to this?" I ask one more time as I pull up the conversation on my computer in the office.

"Play it," he says and so I do. We sit and listen together. His faces says nothing. I can't tell how he is feeling. I know if someone were this obsessed with Gail they would never see tomorrow. When the recording ends he puts his head in his hands with his elbows on the table. I don't say anything. It feels like hours have passed when he finally stands.

"Thank you Taylor. He is one sick son of a bitch. Do you have Barney running an analysis on the recording?" he asks.

"Yes, after I listened to it I forwarded it to him. He should have it completed this evening."

"Good. I'm going to go get some more work done. I want you to make sure we have plans in place to get rid of them. I don't want either of them to end up going to prison. You understand me Jason?" he asks me as he stands.

"Plans for them are being implemented as we speak. I've got a team on stand by to take them both when we have a location. They are also actively working on any leads." I don't like talking about this with him, but he needs the reassurance.

"Perfect. Hopefully in the next 48 hours this mess will be over with. Thank you again Jason," he says and leaves me alone in the security office. I just hope that I can keep him safe for the next 24 hours.

 **~~~ Author's Note ~~~**

 **I know I'm leaving you hanging again, but at least you have answers.**

 **I will try to have another chapter up soon.**

 **This has been so much fun to write.**

 **Thank you for everyone who is following and reading.**

 **It means so much to me that you love this story.**

 **Til next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Christian's POV**

Sleep decided to evade me again last night. Once the clock said 4:30 in the morning I decided to head to the gym and workout some of my frustration. I am frustrated with just about everyone right now. Ana, for doing what she did without tell anyone before hand. Ros, for making me have to go into the office. Taylor, for forcing even more security on me. The list goes on. I heard from Sawyer confirming they made it to the Portland house around 3 this morning. I should be there, that's another reason I'm frustrated. I know that in less than eight hours I'll be on my way to them, but it seems like and eternity. After doing ten miles on the treadmill and using the circuit machine, I go shower and get ready for my meeting.

At 7 A.M. we pull into the service entrance to Grey House. I've used this entrance before to evade the paparazzi, but never to evade a potential assassination attempt. We take the service elevator all the way up to my floor. It is extremely cold in the elevator and I make note to have someone look into it. It feels like a freezer making my mood worse than it already was. Luckily it doesn't take long to reach my floor. Andrea greets me and informs me that she has cleared the rest of the meetings I have after the one this morning. I thank her before walking into my office.

It feels as if has been months since I was last in here. I sit down in my chair and look at the large canvas painting Ana had commissioned. Ana had the artist take several photos ranging from the WSU graduation photo, one of our weddings photos, and a family photo taken after Teddy was born, and others from out time together and had him paint them into a collage that flows so nicely you would never think they were separate. Our entire time together summarized in a painting. It was her gift to me for our one year anniversary. My thoughts come back to here and now. I look down and notice the control Taylor was telling me about on my desk. I press the buttons a few times to see how it works. I leave it so the windows let in light and gather my things for the meeting in the conference room next door.

 **Hyde's POV**

Perfect. I look through the scope of the rifle and can see that Christian Grey is in his office. Sadly, he isn't in there long enough for me to get a good shot. I did take notice of the new windows though. They fucking installed smart glass! Rodriguez must have forgotten to tell me this bit of information. I get pissed off thinking that he might have just fucked my chance until I see that Grey left my view clear. I smile as he leaves his office for a meeting. I know he will be back in his office, so I sit and wait. My chance will come and I will get to end Christian Grey once and for all.

 **Christian's POV**

The damn meeting went on for three hours and in the end the deal was signed. It didn't come without casualties though. Three people were fired once the representatives from the ship building yard in New Jersey left. It was due to their incompetence that we even needed to have this meeting. I'm sure my mood didn't help anything and Ros will chew my ass out later for it, but right now I just want to get things finished up so I can head to Portland.

I sit behind my desk and make some quick notes on a contract Ros sent over. My pen is hating me and stops working midway through the draft. I open the drawer to grab another one, but end up dropping it instead. I try to reach for it, but it rolls under my desk. There isn't another red pen in the drawer, so I push back my chair and bend down to grab it. Right as I am bending down the glass behind me shatters. I stop where I am under my desk and don't move. I am not sure what happened. I didn't hear a gun shot, but it could have been one. I hear the door open and several voices calling my name.

"Mr. Grey! Are you alright?" Taylor asks from the door way.

"I'm fine. I'm under my fucking desk. I dropped a pen and bent down to get it. Right then the glass just shattered!" I shout back at him as the remaining windows go dark and Taylor makes his way to my desk.

"Ryan contact Welch and let him know we have a situation and to be on standby. Reynolds, help me with Mr. Grey." Taylor says giving orders as he grabs my arm and pulls me out of my office and into the lobby.

"Mr Grey are you okay?" Andrea asks.

"I'm fine. Thank you Andrea. Taylor, what the hell was that?" I ask as I run my hands through my hair.

"Sir, it appears that someone tried to shoot you. There is a hole in the wall directly across from where you were sitting. If you hadn't dropped the pen..." Taylor doesn't finish the sentence. He doesn't need to. I know exactly what would've happened.

"You think this was the plan Jose and Jack had in place? To shoot me while in my office?" I look at Taylor and ask.

"Yes Sir, it appears that way. Now that the plan failed we have to be prepared for a secondary attack." Taylor responds as we walk into his windowless office.

"Shouldn't we be heading to Portland? Is it even safe for us to be here?"

"Sir, right now I don't think it is safe for anyone to be in this building. Most secondary attacks are in place before the initial attack. It is highly likely there could be bombs placed around Grey House or outside. We really should consider evacuating the building," Taylor says as Ros walks into his office.

"Grey! What the hell happened? I was told about a shattered window in your office. Are you okay?" she asks me.

"Ros I'm fine. Someone just tried to kill me. Taylor is recommending we evacuate the building as a precaution." I explain to her without going into too much detail.

"Fuck Grey. They really are serious. If we evacuate the press will have a field day. What do you want us to tell them?" She asks. I know she is right. We need to have a story that the press will eat up.

"We will tell them there was a potential gas leak in the building and for the safety of the staff it was best to evacuate and close the building while technicians checked the lines," Taylor chimes in. This is one of the reasons I keep him around.

"That sounds great Taylor. Give the order and get everyone out of the building," I respond as someone comes in with my briefcase and jacket.

"I will have Welch get security on it now. We need to get you down to the car sir," Taylor says.

"Fine, lets go. I'll call Ana once we are in the car. I'm sure news of the evacuation will air right away and I don't want her to worry when she sees it."

"Be safe Grey. I don't want to have to run this place forever." Ros says playfully as she walks with us to the service elevator.

"You sure? You do a better job than me and the pay isn't that bad," I playfully say trying to keep the mood light even though there is a small amount of fear coursing thought me.

"Ha! You're too funny Grey. You love your job too much. If something happened to you, you'd come back from it and be back in your chair the next day. Don't worry about anything here. You spend time with that wife and son of yours. You've all been through more than you should ever have to," she says as I enter the elevator.

Taylor informs me that the evacuation is going smoothly and the press are not questioning the story about the gas leak. Once I'm in the SUV my adrenaline stops and the fear begins to take over. How could I have been so stupid? I should have known Hyde was capable to trying something like that. I should have seen this attempt coming. Taylor has his off-book teams checking buildings where the shot could have been taken. There are not many, and for that we are grateful. If we can get to Hyde we can end this. Jose Rodriguez is another matter we would have to deal with, but I'm sure in time we will take care of him as well.

We are driving to the landing pad where Charlie Tango is waiting. Stephan is waiting to when we arrive. This is a surprise to me as I planned on flying us to Portland. I look at Taylor and he nods, acknowledging that this was his doing. He knows that I'm in no state to be flying. Charlie Tango has been guarded around the clock to ensure it cannot be sabotaged again. Remembering the close call I had with Ros coming back from Portland gives me chills. I know it won't happen this time, but it is hard to not have a sense of deja vu. Taylor sits up front with Stephan and I sit in back with Reynolds and Ryan. Once we are in the air I try to close my eyes and relax, but I can't. Then I realize that I forgot to call Ana when we were on our way here. Fuck. She is going to have my head for this.

 **Ana's POV**

The late night trip from Tahoe to Portland was exhausting even if it wasn't long. Teddy was not happy at all about being woken up in the middle of the night to get into the car. Luckily he fell asleep on the way to the airport and slept the entire time we were in the air. I on the other hand didn't sleep at all. The looming threat against Christian is still too fresh in my mind. Knowing that I will be seeing him in a few hours helps. When we reach the house I automatically feel at home. It is similar to the house on the sound, but this one isn't on the water and has a 10 foot wall surrounding it. Sawyer put in a code and scanned a card to get the gate to open. The house is two stories and has a Mediterranean feel to it. It looks warm and inviting. I wonder how in the world Christian found this place, but I am too tired to even care.

Gail is kind enough to put Teddy to bed for me. I am so tired that the moment my head hits the pillow I am out. When I wake up I see that it is nearly 10 in the morning. I know Christian should be leaving Seattle around 12:30 pm, so I take a shower and find that my closet is full of new clothes. Christian thinks of everything. I select a wrap dress in a dark teal and pair it with some black flats. After blow drying my hair I go downstairs to see what everyone else is up to. When I walk into the living room the television is on and the news is playing. At first I don't pay much attention, but when I hear the broadcaster say Grey my eyes wander to the screen.

 _"Grey House has been evacuated due to a possible gas leak. This news comes from the head of public relations Richard Anderson. It is confirmed that Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, was in the building at well. No injuries have been reported as they state this is just as a precaution. The building will be closed for the remainder of the day until technicians can determine the source."_

Listening to the broadcaster say this makes my heart race. Something has happened, and I don't believe for a second it has anything to do with a gas leak. I run to my room upstairs and grab my phone. I dial Christian's number, but there is no answer. I try Taylor's number, but he doesn't answer either. My mind starts to think the worse. I need to see if Sawyer knows what is going on. I begin to make my way quickly down the stairs when I misjudge a step. I don't have any time to catch myself before I am tumbling down the stairs towards the floor at the bottom.

 **Sawyers POV**

The new place we are in is pretty impressive. The security here rivals most places I've been in. I just finished meeting with the new security personnel hired by Taylor. These guys are bigger than me and probably could take me down with one hand. I don't want to know where Taylor found these guys. Something in the monitor catches my eye and I turn to see Ana falling down the stairs. I run as fast as I can to the stairs, but by the time I get there she is lying on the floor in front of the last step. I bend down and check her pulse. She is alive. Thank god, I think to myself. I try to get her to respond to me, but she is out of it. There is a bad gash on her head, which takes me back to the Hyde incident. She needs a hospital right now. I call for an ambulance and keep an eye on her breathing while checking her for other injuries. It doesn't look like her arms or legs are broken. I contact the hospital to arrange for security and send some men a head to collaborate with their security.

"Hang in there Ana," I say as Ray walks in.

"What happened!?" he asks with panic in his voice.

"I don't know. I caught a glimpse in the monitor of her as she started falling down the stairs, but I wasn't fast enough to stop her from hitting the floor. She has a bad gash and isn't responsive. I called for an ambulance and sent security ahead to collaborate with the hospital." I reply not taking my eyes off of Ana.

"Please be okay. Ana please open your eyes," a tearful Raymond pleads as he gets on his knees beside her.

Right then the paramedics enter the house followed by two security officers. They ask questions and I answer them as best as I can. I also inform them that she is pregnant. I know this information will affect the treatment she receives. Ray agrees to stay with Teddy until we know more. I follow the paramedics to the ambulance as they load Ana in. I tried calling Taylor, but they must be in the air as his phone is off. I get into the ambulance with Ana. The paramedics are not happy that I insist on coming, but it is my job to make sure she is safe. I'm not going to let her out of my sight.

 **~~~Author's Note~~~**

 **What a chapter, right?!**

 **I will hopefully have a new one up tomorrow.**

 **Thank you to everyone for the reviews.**

 **Have a good weekend!**


	15. Chapter 15

**~~~ Author's Note ~~~**

 **I got into a writing frenzy, so here is the next chapter.**

 **I will try to have one or two more posted before Thanksgiving.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Christian's POV**

Right after we land I power up my phone and see that I have a missed call from Ana. Shit! I know she must have seen the news and isn't buying for a second that there was a possible gas leak at Grey House. I try calling her, but he phone goes straight to voicemail. Taylor says he has a missed call from her and Sawyer. He tries calling Sawyer back, but there is no answer. Deep down I know something isn't right. Sawyer always answers his phone no matter what. The fact that neither of them answered my calls is even more troublesome. I dial Ray's number and he answers on the second ring.

"Christian thank God you called. Something happened with Ana," he says quickly.

"Ray what happened? Is she okay? Is Teddy? Sawyer wasn't answering his phone," I say in a panic and put the phone on speaker.

"Teddy is fine. We are at the house. Ana fell down the stairs and landed on the tile floor. She had a pretty bad gash on her head and wasn't responsive. Sawyer called an ambulance and arranged for security at the hospital. He is there with her right now. I haven't heard anything else from them," he tells us and my knees buckle. Taylor holds on to my arm to keep me upright.

"Do you know which hospital they are at?" I ask.

"OHSU is what they said, but if you go there the media will find out. You and Ana won't be safe. I think you should come to the house until we know more," he tries to reason, but I'm not in any state to listen to reason. I need to see Ana. I need to know she is safe.

"I'll figure a way in Ray. I need to be with her. I need to see if she and the baby are okay," I say as I hang up the phone.

Taylor is able to get Sawyer on the phone. Ana is being examined, but he isn't allowed in the room. We decide to have me change my clothes since I have a bag with me. I change into a pair of jeans and a pull-over hoodie in an office near the helipad. I put on a pair of sunglasses to conceal as much of my face as possible. I can only hope since people are used to seeing me in a suit and tie this change will throw them off. Sawyer is having one of the security detail meet us at a side entrance. The entire ride I am a mess of emotions. Was she running down the stairs because she heard the news? A wave of guilty runs through me. I know deep down if I had just called her when I was in the SUV she wouldn't be in this predicament. Taylor brings me back to here and now when he informs me we have arrived.

Waiting for us is a man dressed in jeans and a polo. He looks huge and was probably a former Marine based on his tattoos. We are led through an entrance where there are only a few hospital staff wandering. I keep my sunglasses on and my hoodie pulled over my head. I've visited this hospital before and have even made donations, so it wouldn't take much for someone to recognize me. We have to take an elevator to her room for some reason. Taylor informs me that they have her in the maternity ward. I begin to panic when he informs me it is because they want to do an ultrasound and that is the best area for them to be able to preform it. I calm down a little. We rush out of the elevator and find Sawyer sitting in a chair in front of a door.

"Have they said anything Sawyer?" I ask him, desperate for any information I can get.

"No, they won't tell me anything since I'm not family," he looks up and says. His eyes are blood shot. I wonder to myself if he has been crying.

"I'm going in there. I'll find out what is going on and let you know," I say as I knock and open the door.

In the room is Ana lying in a hospital bed. She seems so small and fragile. Seeing her like this takes me back to the Hyde incident when she was pregnant with Teddy. My blood begins to boil thinking that she is in a similar predicament and he is partly to blame. I ignore the nurse and doctor and take a seat beside her. I pull off my sunglasses and push the hood back so my head is uncovered. She doesn't need to wake up to me looking like some thug. I hold her hand and lean down to kiss her cheek. She feels too cold. I know she is alive from the sound of the monitors, but I hate how cold she feels.

"Sir, are you Mr. Grey?" the doctor asks and I'm finally pulled from my thoughts. She appears to be around the same age as my mother and has a similar demeanor to her.

"Yes, Ana is my wife. Please don't tell anyone I am here. As you can see there is a ton of security with us because there was an attempt made on my life. She has been threatened as well," I explain hoping they will be willing to comply with my request.

"Don't worry. No one here knows that your wife was brought in. She is listed under the name Lydia Warren. The only reason I know she isn't Mrs. Warren is that I met her at a fundraiser once," the doctor explains and I feel relieved that Sawyer had the sense to use her false identification instead of her real one.

"Thank you. I know this puts you in a compromising position. It means a lot to me. Can you tell me how she is? Is the baby okay doctor... I'm sorry I didn't get your name," I ask and she smiles.

"I'm Dr. Eliza Chandler. I practice general emergency medicine with an emphasis on obstetrics. I will be your wife's primary physician while she is here. She has a small fracture to her skull. She also bruised some ribs when she fell and sprained her wrist, but nothing seems to be life threatening. She is still unconscious, but I feel that her body is just recovering from the trauma," Dr. Chandler explains as she dismisses the nurse.

"This is like deja vu. I'm sure you know what happened almost two years ago?" I ask Dr. Chandler.

"Yes, I read about it in the paper. I'm sorry you are going through something like this again during a pregnancy, but at least her injuries are not as severe this time. I am about to do an ultrasound. Would you like to stay?" she asks me and I nod.

It takes her a few minutes to get everything set up. The entire time I am excited and worried at the same time. I don't know what I would do if she lost the baby. I only saw a photo of the first ultrasound, so this will hopefully be my first time hearing the heartbeat. The first time I heard Teddy's heartbeat changed my entire world. It was as if the last of the walls I had put up inside of me came crashing down. I felt a love for him then that I didn't know was possible. My thoughts are brought to the screen when I hear a fast but steady beating.

"This little one is very strong. Great heart beat and looks to be on track at around nine weeks. I see no cause for alarm," Dr. Warren reassures me and prints a couple photos for me.

"Thank you for everything."

"Not a problem. I'll leave you two alone for a bit while I do my rounds," she says as she hands me the photos and leaves the room. I open the door and motion for Taylor and Sawyer to come in.

"She is going to be okay. She has a small skull fracture, bruised ribs, and a sprained wrist. We have been here before and know what to expect. Except this time her injuries are not as severe. She will wake up when she is ready. I hate it, but good news is the baby is okay," I tell the guys and hand them the photos the doctor printed.

"That's a relief. When I saw her on the floor I thought the worst. It was like seeing her on the pavement after she shot Hyde," Sawyer says and a tear falls from his face.

"Except this time he isn't fully to blame. He didn't physically attack her, but we wouldn't be here if I hadn't forgotten to call her after the whole mess at GEH. No one is to blame though, it was an accident. She has been clumsy since the day I met her," I say to them an they laugh a little and nod. Everyone knows about the day Ana literally fell into my life.

"At least we know she will be okay. How long does she have to stay here? If word gets out she is here, the media will be all over it. That will make you sitting ducks when we leave here," Taylor asks.

"I'm not sure. It is going to take time for her to recover. Hopefully she will wake up soon. Once that happens and they can observe her she should be released fairly quickly. Since she is registered under her cover identification we have some time. Why don't you guys go get some food? I'm going to stay here and wait for her to wake up."

"We will bring you something. I'll have Gail pack some things for Ana," Taylor says as he and Sawyer make their way out of the room.

Sitting in the chair, I lay my head on the bed next to her hand and kiss each of her fingers. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door and realize I must have fallen asleep. I go to open the door right as Taylor steps in. He brought some food, chicken and rice soup and fresh bakes rolls, and a bag of things for Ana and myself. I thank him and ask that he see to it that the hospital receives a substantial donation when this is all over with. The staff have been discreet and kind. I want to find a way to repay them for everything they have done. Several hours later I am dozing in the chair next to Ana when I hear something. It is a moaning noise. I open my eyes and see the noise is coming from Ana. I squeeze her hand and she squeezes back. I tell her that it is okay and everything will be okay as I squeeze back. This little signal from her is all I need to know she will be alright.

 **Ana's POV**

My whole body hurts. I try to open my eyes, but they seem to want to stay shut. I feel someone squeezing my hand and I moan. I squeeze back as hard as I can. I hear someone, but it takes me a minute to realize who it is. The voice is Christian's. Christian is here with me. I suddenly remember what happened. I fell down the stairs. From the antiseptic smell I assume I must be in a hospital. I begin to panic a little. I can't be in a hospital. Jose or Jack could find me here. Who is looking after Teddy? Are they safe? Christian must know I'm scared because he begins telling me everything will be okay and that I am safe here. After a few more tries I manage to open my eyes. The first thing I see is a comforting sight. I never thought I would see those gray eyes or copper hair again. Tears start to stream down my face.

"Ana, please don't cry. Everything is fine. I'm fine. We are together again," he says as he gives me a kiss.

"Water please," I barely manage to get out. He holds a straw to my mouth and I take a few sips, "Christian, what really happened at Grey House? I don't believe for one second there is a gas leak. Spill now." I demand and he begins to run his hands through his hair.

"Hyde tried to kill me. He must have been in an office building with a view of my office. He took a shot at me. If it wasn't for me dropping my pen, God, Ana. I'm so sorry. I meant to call you before we got in Charlie Tango, but everything was happening so fast. We had to evacuate Grey House to check for any possible explosives in case he was planning a secondary attack. The gas leak story was the cover story Taylor came up with so the media wouldn't find out about the attempt on my life. I am so sorry I made you worry," he explains as tears build up in his eyes.

"It's okay this time, but next time I will have your head Grey!" I tell him sternly before I realize I haven't asked about the baby. "Christian, the baby. Is the baby okay? Where is Teddy?"

"Look at this. The baby is fine. I sat right here an watched them do the ultrasound. Teddy is at the house and Ray is keeping him occupied," Christian says as he holds up and ultrasound photo of blip number two.

"This says Lydia Warren on it. I was admitted under my false identity?" I look at Christian, puzzled since I wasn't conscious when I was brought in.

"Luke made sure to keep your identity safe. We have security too, but he didn't want the media getting wind of us being here. The doctor knows who you are, but ensured me she won't tell anyone. Only the doctor and her nurse know you are here under and alias."

"Thank goodness. When can we leave? I want to get back to Teddy," I ask.

"Let me get the doctor to check on you. Hopefully she will allow us to leave soon. She is aware of the situation and has agreed to help us," he explains as he gets up and heads to the door.

Once the doctor comes in and checks on me she says we will be able to go home in the morning. They want to keep me overnight for observation. This news makes my mood sour. I just want to go and hold my son. I want to snuggle up to Christian in bed. I want to be anywhere other than this hospital. Despite all of the security, I don't feel safe here. I called and talked to my dad for a few minutes. He was relieved to hear I was awake and doing well. He said that Teddy kept him running around all day. After the call, Christian brings me a bowl of Gail's chicken and rice soup. It tastes amazing and I manage to eat two bowls full along with two rolls. Christian laughs at me because I am eating more than he his. I point to the ultrasound picture to remind him I'm eating for two.

The next morning I am discharged. We are lucky that they discharged me early in the morning. It is six in the morning when we leave the hospital. This makes for more deserted halls and a quieter exit. The drive to the house is quick. I find myself nervous as we drive. I look out the windows to see if I catch a glimpse of Jose or Jack. I know they couldn't have known I was in the hospital, but I can't help the fear that lingers deep within. The whole way Christian holds my hand. This brings a small comfort to me. Once we pull into the gate I finally relax. I feel safe within these walls. When we pull up to the door and see Welch standing there, my heart drops a little. For him to come out here from Seattle must mean something happened or they found something. I just pray it is something that will end this whole mess.

 **~~~ Author's Note ~~~**

 **I know I'm leaving you hanging, but it felt right to stop there.**

 **I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow or Sunday.**

 **It all depends on how much writing I get done.**

 **Thank you again for all of your wonderful reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Christian's POV**

When we pull up to the house and I see Welch outside I know something isn't right. He wouldn't come here unless it was something serious. My mind is already overwhelmed with the attempt on my life and Ana's accident, I'm not sure I can handle much more. I look over at Ana and can see that she feels unsettled by his presence. When the SUV stops I get out and quickly make it to Ana's side and help her get out of the vehicle. I really just want to carry her inside and tuck her into bed, but I know that would just start an argument that I wouldn't end. Welch doesn't say anything, but follows us as we go into the house. Ana looks exhausted. I know she won't go to bed though, she wants to hear what Welch has to say. Everyone sits down in the living room.

"Welch, why are you here?" I ask him. He takes a minute before answering.

"Mr. Grey we found a guard in the basement stabbed to death at Grey House. His credentials were missing and his finger prints had been taken. We found ink on his hands. It appears he has been dead for several days. This led us to do a more thorough search of the building. We found explosives set on the floor below your office. They were poorly wired, so there is no way they could have been detonated." Welch explains as I sit with my head in my hands.

"Make sure the guard's family is provided for. GEH will cover any funeral expenses. I want to know how the fuck they were able to get into Grey House! I pay a pretty penny for top security and right now it doesn't seem to be doing any good!" I start to loose it and remember that Ana is in the room. I need to try an keep my cool for her. I count to ten while Welch continues.

"Sir, the guard has no family. His emergency contact was an old Army buddy. He said he was an orphan. He has no family, no wife. I will make any arrangements with him for the funeral. We are looking into how someone could have gotten through our security. I've got people scanning footage from the time the first threat came in. There is also something else. Packages were sent to the homes of each Grey family member and to the Trevelyan home Sir. Each package was intercepted before it could reach any of the family members Sir," Welch says while looking at his watch.

"What was in the packages?" I ask.

"Inside were pipe bombs that were set to go off when opened. We have been monitoring all incoming mail, so they were found before any family members got close. They are being properly disposed of Sir." He tells me. I know that by him disposing of them, we won't have evidence against Jack or Jose, but hopefully we won't be needing it.

"We need these fuckers caught! I don't care what we have to do! Pay whoever you need to! I want this shit done with!" With that I leave the room and head upstairs. My mind is overwhelmed by everything that has happened today. I find our bedroom and sit on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands. Knowing that these people tried to go after my grandparents feels me with rage.

 **Ana's POV**

I didn't say a word while Welch spoke. The news he gave was more than I could take. I almost didn't believe what I was hearing. I was hoping that it wasn't true and it was my mind playing some evil trick on me, but I knew better when Christian began screaming. After Christian left the room I spoke with Welch about security at GEH. I know he will be going back in a few days, so I wanted to reassure myself. Once he left I knew I needed to go find Christian. It doesn't take long to locate him in our bedroom. He is sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. I know he feels he has no control over what is going on. I think maybe I need to give him a sense of control in his life. I remove the tie from the wrap dress I am wearing and let the dress fall to the floor. I walk over so I am in front of him and kneel at his feet, wearing only my panties.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asks as I keep my eyes cast downward.

"I'm here for you Sir," I respond not moving offering myself to him.

"Ana, no, you are hurt. I can't. I don't need this from you," he says as he pulls me off the floor into a standing position.

"Christian, you have lost control over everything. You need some sense of control and this is the only way I know how to give it to you. Let me, please." I plead with him as his fingers trace around my ribs. I hadn't noticed how bad the bruise was until I looked down.

"I just need you Ana. I don't need the rest of it. I haven't since the day you left me. I love taking you to the Playroom at home and enjoying that time with you, but I don't need it for control anymore. I will give Flynn a call later. I promise. Come lay with me. You need your rest." He moves to the middle of the bed and lies down. I crawl up beside him. He pulls a cover over us and we just lie together and fall asleep. His arms around me already healing my wounds.

 **Taylor's POV**

Holly fucking shit! I could hear the boss yelling at Welch from outside of the house. I knew that once he heard his family had been targeted he would go off. For once I'm glad I didn't have to be the bearer of bad news. I contacted the teams that were searching for Hyde's nest, but no one was able to locate anything without attracting unwanted attention. All of the windows at GEH are being replaced with new bullet proof glass. Starting with Grey's office and working down. Barney analyzed the phone call Ana had with Jose, but he couldn't find anything that would give a location. He said the call was forwarded to another phone and he wasn't able to get anymore details.

When Christian found out Ana was hurt, it brought back so many different feelings. The whole security team is very fond of her. Hell, she is the reason we get added vacation time and normal days off now. Plus the change she brought out in Christian, well, it makes working for him easier. He is still the ever controlling CEO. but he has come out of his shell and isn't such a jackass to work for most of the time. My mind is pulled from my thoughts by a text from one of the teams. They showed Hyde's photo around and might have a lead on his location. They say that he is going by a different name and has the documents to back it up. With this information in hand I call Barney and have him start checking CCTV feeds in the area. With any luck we should be able to get a location on him and take him out.

 **Christian's POV**

My first thought when I open my eyes is where the fuck am I, but then I remember. The Portland House. I look down and see Ana is still sleeping. She didn't sleep well in the hospital and must have been exhausted. I give her a kiss on her head and try to slide out from under her, but she has a death grip on my arm. I want to get some work done, but I don't want to wake her. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I use my other arm to pull it from my pocket. It is a text from Taylor letting me know his team is working on a lead and they might have a location on Hyde within the hour. This news brings a smile to my face. I decide that work can wait. I put my phone down next to me and put my arm around Ana. Right now, this is all I need.

 **Jack Hyde's POV**

Anastasia Grey was seen at a hospital in Portland according to the latest news I have received. To know that they are staying so close excites me. I knew the bombs wouldn't make it to his family, but it was fun to send them. I wiped down the office and packed up the rifle and anything else I might need. I called Jose to have him do some research for homes that have recently been taken off the market and have privacy. This should help get a location on where they are hiding out. I put on a ball cap and make my way out of the building, keeping my head down as I make my way to my car. I get in and begin to make my way to Portland.

I use the ride to think about all of the things I plan on doing to her. I've had dreams since the day I interviewed her. The moment I saw her, I knew she would be the one I hired. It didn't matter that she might not have the work experience I would normally look for. She was my perfect vision of what I would want in a woman. Who knew that hiring her would get me to Christian Grey. His life should be mine! The fact that we were in the same foster home and they took him and not me still fills me with rage. I am determined to make them pay.

 **~~~ Author's Note ~~~**

 **A sick husband makes it hard to get things done.**

 **So sorry this took so long to get up.**

 **I apologize for any errors. I posted this in a hurry.**

 **I know this is short, but the next chapter will make up for it.**

 **Hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**~~~ Author's Note ~~~**

 **Sorry it has taken so long to publish a new chapter.**

 **Real life has been crazy.**

 **Holidays, illness, family, school, and work have been crazy.**

 **I will try to update again soon, but don't be surprised if it takes a little time.**

 **Thank you again for reading!**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Christian's POV**

After the news I got from Welch yesterday, Ana, Teddy and I spent the day together as a family. It was a nice change of pace and something we all needed. Normalcy. I can't remember the last time we were like this. Even when in Tahoe I was so wrapped up with trying to draw them out, I didn't take advantage of the days with my family. Ana wanted to cook, but with her wrist that was impossible, so, I attempted to cook. Luckily, Gail walked in just as I was about to put chicken in the pan and kicked me out. I'm sure we would've been eating hockey pucks if I had cooked.

This morning we slept in. It was a nice change for me. Normally I'm up with the sun and working out before Ana or Teddy stir. I am still in bed with Ana when my phone vibrates. I reach over and grab it. There is a text from Taylor. Some how the media got wind of Ana being in the hospital in Portland. Despite all of the precautions we took, someone must have recognized her. I run a hand through my hair and curse under my breath. This means that Jack and Jose will have an idea where we are. I text Taylor and ask him if we are safe here or if we should move. He replied right away that we are safer here at the moment. I tell him to keep an eye out for a secondary location and to make sure the helicopter and jet are on standby just in case. I put my phone down and look over to see the most amazing blue eyes looking at me.

"Good morning. I hope I didn't wake you," I say as I lean in an kiss Ana's head.

"No, you didn't. Oh god!" Ana jumps from the bed and runs to the bathroom. I hear the door close and before I can get out of bed I hear her start throwing up. The sound takes me back to when she was pregnant with Teddy. I get up and make my way to the bathroom.

"Ana, baby, let me in please," I plead as I try to turn the knob, but the door is locked. All I hear in return is more heaving. After a few more minutes I hear a click and the knob turns. In front of me is Ana. She has dark circles under her eyes and, if it is even possible, looks more pale than ever.

"Ana, are you okay?" I ask pulling her into my arms.

"I'm not okay. I'm pregnant and having worse morning sickness than I did with Teddy!" She pulls away and makes her way to the sink where she brushes her teeth. I try not to laugh at her remark, but can't help but smirk at her. When she finishes brushing her teeth and hair, she walks towards me.

"I'm sorry. I feel miserable and just want this to be over. I know it should only last a few more weeks, but this little girl is driving me crazy," she says and I laugh. She said little girl. The thought scares me, but also delights me at the same time.

"A girl? Are you sure it isn't another boy?" I ask playfully.

"Oh this time it is a girl. And I can't wait for her to give you hell during her teenage years," Ana says to me as she walks past me back to the bed.

"Okay, a girl then. I guess we should start thinking of names for the little princess then," I make my way back to bed and cozy up next to her.

"That sounds wonderful, but I know there is something you are not telling me. So names will have to wait. Spill Grey." There she goes again. As always she knows when I need to tell her something I don't want to. I sigh. Here goes nothing.

"The press found out you were in the hospital. Which means Jack and Jose know we are in Portland," I say quickly, just wanting to get it out.

"Oh god. Do we need to move again?" She asks me. I look in her eyes and, for the first time since this all started, I see fear.

"No baby. Taylor thinks it is best if we stay here for now. There is no need to worry. We have plenty of security. We are safe here," I try to reassure her as I hold her in my arms.

"I want to go downstairs and get breakfast. I need to be with Teddy." Ana says as she tries to get out of my hold. Finally she stops struggling and the tears come. I knew she would break down, and I didn't want it to happen in front of Teddy.

"Shhhh, it is going to be okay. We will be okay Ana. Please don't cry," I whisper in her ear and just hold her in my arms. She has been through so much lately. I worry about the stress causing problems with her pregnancy. I continue to hold her in my arms and reassure her that everything will be fine. I don't know how I manage it, but soon she stops crying. Her breathing as evened out and she is asleep again. I lay her down on the bed slowly to avoid waking her and cover her with a blanket.

 **Ana's POV**

I don't know how long I fell asleep, but the sun shines bright through the small gap in the curtains. The last thing I remember was Christian holding me while I broke down. All of this has been really hard on me. I try to stay strong for my family, but I am tired. I'm tired of being strong. I'm tired of worrying that at any minute something could happen to any of us. I finally get out of bed. Staying in bed isn't healthy and I need some fresh air. After I use the bathroom and change my clothes, I head downstairs to find Christian and Teddy. It doesn't take long for me to hear my son's giggling coming from the kitchen.

"Teddy, you are not supposed to throw your food," Christian scolds Teddy. He is sitting next to Teddy as he throws a piece of apple. I have a hard time holding in a laugh. The sight of my billionaire CEO husband trying to teach our nearly one year old son table manners is humorous.

"Christian, he isn't a year old yet. It is going to be awhile before he understands," I walk over and place my arms around his shoulders. I lean down and kiss his cheek.

"I know. I can't help it Ana. Are you hungry? Gail made lunch. I was just about to bring it to you," he says as he tries to clean Teddy's hands.

"I am starving actually. I can't believe I slept so much," I say as I take the seat next to Christian.

"You needed the rest. Let me get your lunch for you."

Christian gets up and brings me a plate with a chicken salad sandwich and fruit salad. I may love to cook, but I will never be able to cook as good as Gail. It doesn't take me long to devour the contents of the plate . Christian laughs when I'm done and my stomach growls. He gets up and goes to make me another sandwich. This baby is making me have more of an appetite than I did with Teddy. After I finish the second sandwich I make my way with Teddy and Christian to the living room. We spend the day together as a family. Just before dinner time Christian's phone rings.

 **Christian's POV**

"Grey," I answer my cell phone as I take a seat on the couch. There was no caller id, so I am unsure who could be calling.

"Well, if it isn't the Christian Grey. You fucked up everything Grey," the familiar voice of Jack Hyde is what I hear. I stand and walk to the security office as fast as possible. Once I get there I mouth to Taylor that Jack is on the phone. He starts a trace on the call.

"Sorry for that Jack. You sure you don't just have bad luck?" I taunt him. I envision getting my hands on him. If he thinks what I did to him after he kidnapped Ana was bad, he will be in for a shock.

"It isn't me with the bad luck. You have what is mine Grey. I am coming to take it Grey."

"You want me? I'll meet you anywhere you want Jack. Just tell me where and I'll come alone," I say trying to keep him on the line and trying to lure him out.

"I don't need you to meet me Grey. I already know you are in Portland. It won't be long until I know where you're hiding her," he replies and my heart begins to race. Taylor looks at me and shakes his head, he can't get a trace on the call.

"She isn't in Portland anymore Jack. You really think I would keep her here after she was seen at the hospital? You think I'm that stupid?" I try to bluff, hoping he will believe that Ana is somewhere else.

"Grey, you can't be away from her. I know that where ever you are, she isn't far away. I can't wait to put my hands on her soft skin. The things I have planned for her. She will be begging for more," Jack says and that is all it takes to make me go nuclear.

"You will NEVER get to her Jack! You will never lay a finger on her! You will never see her! I'm going to kill you Jack! You are a fucking dead man!" I start yelling. I have lost all control. Taylor's eyes look toward the door. I turn around to see Ana. Her face is pale and her whole body is shaking.

"You can't stop me Grey," he says and he hangs up.

I throw the phone down and make my way to Ana. I'm not sure how much she heard, but I know it was enough. Hyde managed to get my secure cell number. Only a handful of people even have the number. I am thankful that the GPS on all of our phones is disabled.

"Ana, he won't touch you. I promise." I try to reassure her.

"Maybe you should let him. Let him find me so we can end this. I can't take much more Christian," she sobs into my shoulder.

"No way. Not happening. We will not have a repeat of what happened last time he got his hands on you Ana. Do you hear me?" I ask as I move her hair out of her face.

"I know. I am just tired of this. I want to be back home."

"We will find him soon. He knows we are in Portland. It is only a matter of time before him or Jose makes a mistake." I continue to hold her for a few minutes. She pulls away when she hears Teddy calling for her and leaves me and Taylor.

Taylor already has Barney analyzing the call, but isn't hopeful it will lead to anything. Hyde has been a ghost so far, impossible for us to locate. I give Taylor the okay to have one of his independent teams work from the house. This will give us a much needed boost in security on the grounds. Sawyer has spent the day installing ground sensors around the perimeter along with additional cameras. This house is officially as secure as the White House. That is the only reason I won't move Ana and Teddy to another location right now. I sit with Taylor for awhile and we talk about options. Everyone in the house will be armed 24/7 from now on. I will even have a gun on me at all times. I still hate them, but right now keeping Ana and Teddy safe is more important than my views on guns. After an hour of planning with Taylor I go in search of my family. I need to be with them more than ever.


	18. Chapter 18

**~~~Author's Note~~~**

 **Sorry for the wait.  
I got really sick and the holidays kept me super busy!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Thank you for reading!**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Taylor's POV**

How the fuck did Hyde get that phone number? It is the one question I cannot figure out. Back when the photo of Teddy was sent to the Grey's I started doing an independent investigation of my own team. I hated doing it, but I needed to make sure that none of them were involved in this. The investigation came back clean. All of their families have been accounted for, no odd payments or new bank accounts. The only other way this could've happened is with a leak at GEH. Security there isn't my concern usually, but with the threat of Hyde and Jose, it has become mine. There has to be a mole within GEH. It is the only way most of these leaks could've happened. The problem is, there is no one I can trust at GEH. I even have to be wary of Welch.

Barney's analysis of the call between Christian and Hyde came up empty. I have no idea how he became the ghost he is, but he is good. My independent teams are the best money can buy, they are ghosts in their own right, and they are having a tough time locating him. It doesn't seem possible that in the age of technology someone could stay off the grid so well. We know he is using an alias and has fake identification, but it isn't any use to us. None of his names have come up in any system. I'm starting to get nervous. The knowledge that he knows we are in Portland and the fact that he hasn't appeared to anyone makes him all the more dangerous. Despite all of the security, I begin to wonder if anything will be able to keep Hyde away.

"You got a minute Taylor?" Sawyer asks as he walks into the security office.

"What's up Luke?" I ask.

"There is a mole. You know it and I know it. The question now is who. Have you checked out the team?" he asks and I'm stunned.

"Yes, everyone is clean. Dude, you really need more of a social life. You're background was pretty boring. I think it is someone at GEH, but I can't investigate from here and can't trust anyone there to do it," I explain to Luke as I lean back in the chair. I had to give him a hard time about not having a social life. He spends no money and I don't think he has been on a date since he became Ana's CPO.

"Okay, my life is dull. Why don't you send Ryan to check out GEH? We have more than enough people to cover the house. None of the Grey family is going to be leaving this place. With all of the security here, one less person won't hurt. It's important that we find out who the leak is Jason. They are causing too many problems for us," Luke says and I know he is right. The guy could do my job if he ever needed to.

"You're right Luke. I hate going around Welch like this, but we don't have a choice. I'll tell Ryan to head back to Seattle and update him on what is going on," I tell Luke and only hope that I am doing the right thing.

 **Ana's POV**

Knowing that Jack knows we are in Portland is unsettling, but I need to keep my head. I don't want Teddy to sense that anything is wrong. My head is hurting and I am not sure if it is from the fall or the stress or a combination of both. I spend the rest of the afternoon playing with Teddy. Christian is never out of my view and that helps to comfort me. After we have dinner and put Teddy to bed, Christian and I head to the living room where we cuddle up on the couch.

"Earlier you mentioned baby names. Is there any name in particular you have in mind?" I ask Christian as I try and keep my mind off Jack and Jose.

"I don't know about a first name, but I know what I would like her middle name to be," he replies as his hand runs through my hair.

"What is that?" I ask, curious about what he might want her middle name to be. I don't know for sure it is a girl, but my instinct is telling me it is.

"Grace. I would really like for her to have my mother's name as a middle name," he says and my heart melts a little bit. She saved him, so it is only fitting that our daughter have her name for a middle name.

"I think that is perfect for a middle name Christian. What about a first name? I have always liked the name Isabelle."

"I don't know about Isabelle. What about Lillian or Lilly?" he asks.

"I like Lilly. Lilly Grace Grey, that does sound nice. I think we should start a list. We still have plenty of time to narrow it down," I say to him as I turn and give him a kiss. Being like this has taken my mind off of the two men out to get us, to get me.

 **Christian's POV**

I can feel the tension in the house. Everyone is on edge after the call from Jack. No one knows how he got the number, but we know for sure it wasn't anyone here with us. Taylor has narrowed it down to someone at GEH. I don't know who would betray us like that, but Ryan is going to head back to Seattle and look into it. Right now, as I sit in my makeshift office nursing a glass of whiskey, I wonder if this will ever end. It feels like we have been away from home for years, but it hasn't been that long at all. I try to read emails, but my mind keeps going back to the phone call with Hyde. The fucker had the audacity to call me and say the things he did. I won't let him touch Ana. I won't let him look at her. Part of me wants him to come. I want to put a bullet in him so bad. The thought has me finishing off my whiskey and pouring a second. I know I should be in bed with Ana, but right now, I'm too angry to sleep. I'm losing control of everything.

"Sir, the secondary team has arrived and I have updated some of the security protocols. Would you like me to go over them with you?" Taylor says as he steps into the office. I didn't even realize I had left the door open.

"Yes, come have a seat. Grab a glass and join me Jason," I say as I motion to the chair in front of my desk.

"Yes Sir." He grabs a glass from the bar and takes a seat in the chair. I grab the bottle and pour him a double. I know he needs it as much as I do.

"So what changes are being made Jason?" I ask as I lean back in my chair with my glass in hand.

"Sir, I will now have men stationed at every entrance to the home 24 hours a day. At all times will every door be guarded. Along the perimeter, I have men doing constant rounds. There are also men stationed at the front gate as well as the side gate. I have two men at both gates at all times to ensure neither can be taken by surprise. I have also concealed weapons around the home," Taylor informs me and I am impressed.

"Where are the weapons and are they safely out of reach from Teddy?" I inquire as I take a drink. I am starting to feel a slight buzz and it is helping me to relax a little.

"All of the weapons are no where near where Teddy can reach Sir. Behind the paintings in each room there is a hand gun. It is the same model as the gun you and Ana are carrying. In the kitchen pantry on the top shelf there is a handgun and a rifle. In your office here there is a riffle in the closet on the top shelf. The only room that doesn't have any weapons hidden is Teddy's. I have also made sure the panic room is fully stocked with supplies and weapons."

"That sounds good. Is there anything else?" I ask.

"There is one thing. If they do come here and somehow get onto the grounds, I need you to do something for me Sir," he replies and my curiosity is peaked.

"What do you need me to do?" I ask before agreeing.

"I need for you to go with Ana and Teddy into the panic room. You and your family are my priority Sir. If you are not in there with them, it will be a distraction for me and my men. When Hyde had Ana last time you lost it Sir. I can't have you doing that again," he looks me in the eye and says this before finishing the last of his drink. I know he is right, but I want to be involved when the time comes to take him down.

"Jason, please don't make me promise that. I need to be there if he comes here. I need to know for myself that he will no longer be a threat to my family. Don't make me wait Jason." I plead with him, hoping he won't make me do the one thing I cannot.

"Christian, you need to think of your family. There is no way Ana will be okay in the panic room alone with Teddy. She will be under more stress than she should be. Stress isn't good for her or the baby she is carrying. You need to do what is best for them. I promise that you will get to see Hyde. Weather he is alive or dead will remain to be seen." Taylor knows exactly what buttons to push when it comes to getting me to do something. He knows that Ana will always be my number one priority. Now that Teddy and the baby are in the picture, keeping her safe and stress free is more important than ever.

"I'll go into the panic room with them Jason. You need to make sure they try to take him alive. I understand that you will take him out if he is a threat to anyone, but I really want to be alone with him if you can take him alive. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I ask him, knowing that he knows I have a special surprise in store for Jack.

"Yes Sir. I've arranged for a place where we can take him once he is in our custody. There is another matter Sir. What do we do if we capture Jose? I know he was Ana's friend and his dad is good friends with your father-in-law. I need to know what action you want taken in regards to Jose." Taylor asks and I pour myself another drink. I knew that this was going to come up sooner or later. I don't like the thought that Ana might be hurt if something were to happen to him, but we have to have a plan in place.

"If he is a threat to anyone, you have my permission to use whatever force you find necessary. After everything he has done, I can't risk him being a threat to my family again. Do as you must. I will deal with Ana and my father-in-law if it comes to it." I say to Taylor as I sip on my whiskey.

"Understood Sir. I wish it didn't have to come to this." Taylor says as he stands.

"Me too. Get some rest. I will let Ana know what you have told me." I get up and shake Taylor's hand. I need to make sure that once all of this is over I send him and Gail away somewhere nice for a couple of weeks. I make note of that and then make my way to bed. To my Ana.

 **Jack's POV**

Christian Grey thinks he is going to kills me. The thought makes me laugh. I am sitting in a hotel in Portland waiting to hear from Jose. He is looking into the last of the potential sites where the Greys could be hiding out. I know that calling Christian Grey was a risky move, but I want him afraid. I want him to know that I will get to him and his family, and that no one can keep him safe. He needs to realize that she belongs to me, and there is only one way this will end. The ringing of my phone brings me out of my thoughts.

"Did you find them?" I ask knowing it is Jose.

"Yeah, there is one house with a ton of security. People are guarding the perimeter and two are guarding the gate at all times. I don't see a way in Jack," Jose explains, but I know there has to be a way.

"We will need to create a distraction. If we go in at night time we should be able to take out any guards we need to and get into the house. Were you able to see what security is like past the wall?" I ask curious about what we might face when we get past the wall.

"They are well guarded. They brought in another team earlier today to help with security. They have nearly doubled their number. I don't see how we can get in without alerting everyone."

"We will. Maybe we need to use your bomb making skills. Perhaps a couple well placed explosions near by could force an evacuation? Get over here so we can plan." I tell him and hang up.

Keeping Jose around this long was never part of my plan, but I need someone to be a distraction. I need to use him so I can get to Ana. I have just the idea to make everything I want happen. The Grey family and their security will never know what hit them. All along I knew it would come down to using him. In a way I am sad that this will be his ending. He has been a good resource, but he wants what I want. He wants Ana, and in the end, Ana will be mine.


	19. Chapter 19

**~~~ Author's Note ~~~**

 **Sorry this has taken so long.**

 **Work has been crazy and then**

 **I had to go out of town.**

 **I have been working on this for awhile.**

 **I hope you enjoy! Things are really heating up!**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Ryan's POV**

I am glad I didn't have to drive from Portland to Seattle. The helicopter flight was a much better way to travel. I think if I had to drive I would've gone insane from thinking about what I am about to do. Having to investigate the people at GEH makes me feel sick. Just knowing that someone there is leaking information to Jack Hyde or Jose Rodriguez makes me full of anger. Instead of getting any sleep, I head straight to GEH to start working on finding the leak. I enter GEH through the delivery entrance and take the freight elevator to Taylor's office. He gave me the code before I left so I could access what I would need to without raising too much suspicion.

I take a seat at Taylor's desk and boot up his computer. The first thing I do is access the phone logs to look for any odd numbers. It is easy enough to run through the numbers and eliminate people. After a few hours I have it narrowed down to a handful of people. I managed to clear Barney and Welch right away. Poor Barney talks to Mr. Grey more than he does anyone else. The dude needs a social life. Welch hasn't gotten any odd calls or deposits to any accounts. All of his family is accounted for. The one person who does appear to have gotten some odd calls is Sam, the head of GEH public relations. He has been making several calls to blocked numbers. He would have the ability to get the information to Jack or Jose. After a few more hours I am able to clear everyone else. Ros Bailey had a few flags, but I managed to clear her as well. I'm glad of that. Having to tell the boss that his second is the leak isn't the kind of thing I ever wanted to do. Now that I have proof it is Sam, I need to decide how to approach him without tipping Jack and Jose off. It's time for me to call Taylor and Welch and let them know what I have found.

 **Taylor's POV**

Sleep. Sleep is one thing I have missed since this whole ordeal began. With everything that is going on, I find it hard to sleep. I wish I could be more like Gail and fall asleep once my head hits the pillow. I get out of bed even though it is 5 a.m. and I'm not scheduled to make rounds until 8. As I head to the security office my cell phone begins to go off. I look at the caller id and see that it is Ryan.

"Ryan, please tell me you have news," my voice sounds pleading, but I am desperate for anything that can give us a lead to where Jack or Jose could be.

"Jason, it is bad. I cleared Welch and Barney right away, but after working all night I have it down to one person. Sam Evans, head of public relations, has been receiving and making several calls to blocked numbers. All of the calls have been to burner phones that I can't trace. His accounts are clean, but I cannot account for his family," Ryan explains and I am shocked by what I am hearing. Sam Evans isn't who I suspected of being the leak. He has been the head of public relations at GEH for nearly three years.

"Get Welch to call him into a meeting. Have him tell Sam that it is about Mr. Grey and an announcement he needs the public relations team to make. Once he is in the room, grill him. Get all the information out of him that you can. I need to go tell Mr. Grey what you have found out. I can only imagine how pissed off this is going to make him. Good work Ryan. Let me know what you find out after you talk to Sam." I hang up the phone and lean back in my chair. Christian is going to go thermonuclear when I tell him this. Why do I always have to be the bearer of bad news?

 **Christian's POV**

I could watch Ana sleep for hours. She is next to me sleeping so soundly despite everything we have been through recently. I know I should get up and hit the home gym, but my body needs her so much. She is still injured, this I know, so I will just lie here and watch her sleep. It is enough for me. She is glowing. It takes me back to when she was pregnant with Teddy. I still regret with all my heart how I reacted to that news. Teddy has been the best thing in my life, next to Ana. Having them both in my life has shown me what more truly is. My thoughts are interrupted by the sight of her beautiful blue eyes.

"Good morning wife," I say as I lean down and kiss her lips.

"Mmmmm, good morning husband," she replies and kisses me back.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I ask, wanting to make sure she is recovering from her fall.

"I actually feel really good this morning. Good enough for something..." her voice trails off as she slides under the covers.

I feel her lips leave a trail of kisses down my chest and down my stomach. Her hand grips my hard cock. She rarely takes this much control, and I have a hard time keeping my hands off of her, but I know that she needs this. Her lips make their way down to my cock and she takes me in her mouth. I let out a slight moan and and she takes me all the way. I let her continue until I can't stand it anymore.

"Ana stop. I want to be inside of you." She stops and straddles me.

"I want you inside of me. Please Christian." She begs and I gently flip her so I am on top of her.

I take my time. Kissing her lips. Kissing her neck. I make my way down to her breasts and suck on her nipples. After I suck on them I bite them just a little and she lets out a moan. I continue my kisses and nip as I make my way down to my target. I nip at her clit with my teeth and then suck on it. I make my way down to her pussy and lick her. She is squirming with need and I am not sure how much longer I can hold out myself. I stop what I'm doing move so I am hovering over her. I kiss her deeply as I enter her slowly. She moans and I start to move my hips slowly. Each thrust erases from my mind the events of the past few days and weeks. We are completely focused on each other. It doesn't take long for us to both reach what we need. We come together and hold each other until we fall asleep again.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian's voice wakes me from my sleep. I didn't feel him get out of bed, but the tone of his voice tells me there is bad news. He is in the closet trying not to wake me, so I quietly get out of bed and put on my robe. After using the bathroom I come out to find Christian sitting on the bed looking as unhappy as can be. I walk over to him and take a seat next to him on the edge of the bed. I give him as kiss on the cheek and take his hand in mine.

"What is it?" I ask. His face shows he is angry, but there is something more.

"Taylor sent Ryan back to GEH. He believed there was a mole leaking information to Jack and Jose. Ryan found out that there is a mole. It is the head of my public relations department, Sam Evans. I just can't fathom why he would betray us this way. He is a good family man," he tells me and I hear pain in his voice.

"Is it possible that they threatened his family? Could they be holding something over him?" I ask as I put my head on his shoulder.

"It is possible. I just don't understand why he wouldn't come to me. Why do this when he knows I could help?"

"Christian, you are not always the most approachable person. Remember how you used to be toward your employees? Some of them see a different side of you, but others still see the domineering CEO. I assume Ryan is going to interrogate him, what is he going to do? " I ask trying to get him to focus on the here and now and not what could have been.

"Yes, Ryan is going to with Welch. Taylor and Ryan made a plan. I am supposed to listen in with Taylor on the call," he tells me as he runs his finger through my hair.

"Everything will be fine Christian. We will listen to what he has to say and help him in any way we can. Hopefully he can help us bring this to an end." I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're right as always Mrs. Grey. Come, lets go spend some time with our son." Christian grabs my hand and leads me to the closet where we both change before heading downstairs to our son.

 **Jack's POV**

Jose arrived quickly and it didn't take much for me to over power him when he walked into the room. I was able to over power him and inject him with a tranquilizer. He was such a good resource, but now I need him to do one more thing. He is going to be the distraction that I need in order to sneak into the Grey's temporary home. I remove his coat and place a vest on him. It is wired with explosives. I'm sure it will be more than enough to keep the security team occupied. I admire my handy work a bit before I put a bulky jacket over him. The device can only be remotely detonated.

Jose starts to stir after a few hours of being out. I walk with him to the van I have waiting. It looks like I'm helping a drunk friend to the van. I keep a smile on my face and my head down. Jose mumbles, but is still too out of it. I buckle him in and he says something about Ana. I tell him that he will be with her soon. He smiles again and leans against the door. He continues to mumble about Ana, but I ignore him. If all goes as I plan, Ana will be mine before the night is over.

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor joins me in my office. Ryan should be calling any moment for us to listen in on the conversation with Sam. I just hope that his family is okay. If anything happened with his family because they wanted to get to me, I'm not sure I could forgive myself. Taylor sits across from me and I can tell he is anxious as well. Despite it barely being noon, I get up and pour two glasses of whiskey. I bring the glasses and the bottle back to the desk and hand Taylor a glass.

"Sir, I shouldn't. I'm on the job." He pushes it away and I push it right back.

"Screw it. One or two won't kill you. If we don't relax we will both have a heart attack from the stress." I push the glass back to him and take a drink of mine.

Thankfully we don't wait long for the phone to ring. Ryan explains what is going to happen then mutes his side. Taylor and I can talk freely and no one will hear on their end. It takes another five minutes waiting for Sam to enter the conference room. He takes a seat at the table with Welch and Ryan. First they start talking business. They tell him there is a statement that he will need to write about a large contribution being made to the police department. Then Ryan sneaks in a question for Sam.

"Sam, where is your family? No one has seen or heard from them in over a week. You've been receiving calls from a blocked number and making some calls to burner phones. What is going on?" Taylor nearly spits out his drink when Ryan gets to the point. He has always been a straight shooter.

"My wife is with the kids visiting her mother in England. I sent her way when I got the photos." Sam explains to Ryan and Welch.

"Start from the beginning. No one is angry with you Sam. We just need to know what you told them and what they said to you." Welch chimes in and tried to calm things down.

Sam starts talking. He spills everything. Jack sent him close up photos of his kids and his wife along with a note telling him to keep quiet or his kids would go first, then his wife, then his parents. He was scared, so he sent his wife and kids to her mother's home in England. He started getting calls and Jack continued to threaten his family and even knew that he sent them to England. Sam provided Jack with my number and with details about the building and the location of the servers off site. I can hear his voice trembling over the phone. I ask Taylor to tell Ryan to un-mute the call. Taylor sends a text and I hear Ryan give the word.

"Sam, it's Christian Grey. Why didn't you come to me?" I ask needing to know if it is because I've been such an ass to everyone.

"Sir, Mr. Grey. I am so sorry about all of the trouble I have caused. I will resign right away. I didn't know what to do Sir. I was so scared for my family." He confesses and I know by his voice he was truly acting as a desperate man. I would've done the same thing.

"Sam, I won't accept your resignation. In the future, bring any issues to security. They can do things discreetly to help you and your family. I'm sorry you have been put through this. But you need to listen to what Welch and Ryan tell you. They will help you in anyway they can. We are here for you Sam," I say to him and I mean every word.

"Mr. Grey, thank you. I am sorry again."

"No need to keep apologizing. Just tell Ryan and Welch anything they need to know. When I get back we should get our families together."

"Yes, that sounds great," Sam says hesitantly.

"Ryan, make sure to brief Taylor when you are done. I have heard all I needed. I am going to get back to my family." I end the call before he can say anything an lean back in my chair. I forget Taylor is across from me until he says something.

"Wow, that was something. Wasn't it?" he asks me as he pours each of us a second drink.

"Yeah, sure was something. I wonder how long Jack planned all of this?" I think out loud as I sit up and take a drink from my glass.

"You handled that better than I thought. I was waiting for you to explode." Taylor says as he takes a drink and smirks.

"Yeah, well, Ana changed things for me. She made me see things differently. I realize what I would do for my family and I can understand what Sam was thinking and going through. I only wish he had come to us instead of going through this alone." I take another drink and smile.

"Shit, I wish you had found Ana years ago!" Taylor laughs as he throws back the last of his drink.

"I think it would've made everyone's lives easier. But at least I have her now. I can't imagine life without her." I stand up and walk around the desk.

"None of us can Sir. I'm happy you are happy." Taylor says as he pats me on the back. It is something that no one would've been able to do before Ana. She has been my saving grace.

"Lets go find those women of ours. I'm sure they are missing us as much as we are missing them." I return the gesture and pat his shoulder. We leave my office and I don't feel the least bit angry about what Sam did. Disappointed is more what I feel. I wonder what Flynn would say about that. I smirk as I walk into the living room and find Ana and Teddy cuddled up together reading a book. This is what every day of my life should be like.


	20. Chapter 20

**~~~ Author's Notes ~~~**

 **Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and followers.**

 **I never expected five people to read this, let alone review it.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Ana's POV**

After putting Teddy to bed, Christian and I spend an evening like a normal couple. We both sit on the couch next to each other. I lean against Christian as I watch television. He is reading some book about the economy he recommended that I read. I told him that I will stick to reading what is brought to me at Grey Publishing. It feels nice to be so relaxed together after everything we have been through in the past few weeks. Christian is drinking his wine while I drink my sparkling water with cranberry juice. The whole things just feels right.

"We need to do this more often," I say breaking the silence between us.

"What do you mean?" Christian asks as he sets his book down and looks over at me.

"This, just being two normal people. No work getting in the way. No charity functions. No business dinners. It is rare that we get to spend time like this together. Relaxed and just enjoying each other," I try to explain to him. His face looks so concerned. After all this time he still fears that I will leave.

"I would be happy to go to less charity functions and business dinners for you. I am enjoying this time as well with you. It has really changed perspective for me. I know I always try to be home to help you put Teddy to bed, but I feel like I miss so much in between. I want to change that."

"What do you mean?" I look at him, concerned he is considering leaving GEH for me.

"I am just going to change my schedule a bit. Make it so I go in one less day during the week. Less business dinners. Less traveling for work meetings. I have plenty of people under me that are capable of taking on the added workload. I want to do this for us. I've been thinking about it for some time," he explains to me, never taking his eyes off of mine.

"That sounds wonderful. There is something else," I had been thinking of how to bring this up for some time, but I could never gather the courage.

"What is it Ana?" he asks and the look of concern falls upon his face again.

"I miss it. It has been months Christian. We haven't gone back to Escala, to the Red Room, in months. I enjoy our time there, and I miss it," I let out quickly and look away from him. I'm sure my face is a deep shade of scarlet. I hear him laughing, so I look back up at him.

"Really? That is what has been troubling you? I sensed something was before all of the shit with Hyde started, but I couldn't have fathomed this. I don't know why we haven't been back there. I have been busy with GEH and I have been neglecting you. This is why I want to cut back. I need more time with you, and with Teddy," he says as he pulls me to his lap.

"You're not neglecting me or Teddy. You provide for us. I may work part time running Grey Publishing, but you do so much for us. Never feel like you are neglecting us," I say to him. I turn and kiss his lips softly, willing him to understand.

"I know. Once this is over, we will go back to Escala. My parents can watch Teddy. There is something else I need to mention as well. If something were to happen, and we need to go into the panic room, I need you and Teddy to go in right away. I won't be joining you though. I need to see this through. These men tried to kill me and want to hurt you. I can't just sit in a room and wait." He says to me and I want to laugh, but keep it in.

"That sound wonderful about Escala. Did you really think I believed you would ever use the panic room? If I wasn't here to be with Teddy, then I expect you would, but we've been together long enough for me to know there is no way in hell you would be stuck in a box," I reply and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You amaze me sometimes. Why don't we spend some more time being normal before we head to bed?" he says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I move off of his lap and lie down, my head on his lap. I feel more relaxed than I have in ages. This is all I ever will need. If we had nothing, just being with him would be more than enough for me. His arms, his love, and his faith in me are all I will ever need.

 **Jack's POV**

Jose is a bit more coherent now. I explained to him that the vest is only to scare the security team and isn't active. He believes me, which makes me smile internally. We picked up food and ate in the van. I don't make small talk. He may be a college graduate, but he is rather stupid. We go over the plan several more times before we head over to the area the Grey family is hiding out in. I make sure we park a block away, as to not draw attention of any security that could be roaming around. The van we are in is styled to look like the local power company. We are both in power company uniforms I obtained from a local laundry service. I have a tool belt on as does Jose. We sit and wait for it to be dark and late. I want to take the Greys by surprise.

Once the clock hits 11:00pm, Jose makes his way to the front gate and I make my way towards the rear gate. He is wearing a camera that I am able to monitor from my cell phone. I take my place and wait for everything to go down. I know it is better to be patient than to jump the gun. Soon I'll have what I want, and all the waiting will be worth it.

 **Jose's POV**

I am going to see Ana soon. The thought makes me giddy, but I know I need to maintain my composure. I need to act and look like a power company employee. I make my way down the road and stop at an electrical box. I disable the power to the entire block from the box. No one sees me do this, so I am able to continue to the main gate of the home the Grey family is staying. I reach the main gate and see two guards waiting.

"I am with PGE. I need to check the lines going to the home. Power is out through the whole neighborhood and I need to check the lines," I try to sound confident and show my identification we had made.

"I'll need to call and verify this. Wait here," a tall man in all back says. I know that I will be blown if he makes that call, so now is the time.

"Stop! If you don't this will blow!" I yell out as I open my jacket to show the explosive vest underneath and the switch in my hand.

"Alright buddy, don't do anything you're gonna regret. Lets talk about this. What do you want?" the other guy who has on the same outfit, but has on a ball cap.

"I wanna see Ana! Let me see her and no one will get hurt!" I yell as I see the other guy without a hat radio for backup.

"There isn't anyone here named Ana buddy. You are not at the right place. Maybe we can talk this through," the guy with the ball cap says through the gate. Three more guys come walking towards the front gate. I see two guys in the front of the house, guarding the front door and garage. This means that one on the side gate and the two patrolling must be coming this way.

"I know she is in there! I want to see her now! If I let go of this trigger I will take all of you with me!" I yell out demanding they bring Ana to me.

"Give me time and I'll see what I can do," the guy says as he holds his hands out. He gets on his phone and is talking to someone. The other guys all have their weapons drawn.

I stand there waiting while they communicate with whoever they are talking to. Things seem to be moving. They take a few steps away from the gate and huddle together. I am hoping that they are arranging to bring Ana to me. More people approach the front of the house. All of the lights come on around the house. Suddenly I hear a strange beeping sound, but no one else can hear it since I'm barely able to hear it myself. It sounds like it is coming from the vest. I look down at it and don't know what is going on. The beeping is getting faster.

 **Jack's POV**

Jose is doing a good job of getting the security to focus on him. It has been a few minutes of the security members talking to each other up near the main gate. The back is nearly clear. I am just waiting for the right moment. A few more people begin to approach the front, and I know the time is right, I need to make my move now. I press the button for the vest. It will go off in two minutes. I sit and wait for the explosion. Jose will know it is coming. I set it up so he will hear a faint beeping noise that will get faster. I smile at the thought. He will know that this was going to be his fate from the moment we made the arrangement.

A loud boom and several screams fill the air. I don't know that any of the security were take out, but the guard at the gate is now preoccupied by the blast and has turned from the gate. I manage to run and catch him off guard. He doesn't have time to struggle as my arm wraps around his neck and I choke him until he is down. I then see a clear path to the side door, with the power out, I am able to make it to the door quickly. Lucky for me, the door is unlocked and I smile as I enter the home holding the Grey family. I'm looking forward to seeing Ana again.

 **Taylor's POV**

I received word that Jose was at the front gate demanding to see Ana. I laughed when I was told he wouldn't take no for an answer, but when they told me he was wearing a vest full of explosives, my smile faded and I knew there was more to this. I send a quick text to Gail telling her to grab Teddy and head to the panic room. She replies quickly that they will be in the room in two minutes. Relived, I quickly make my way from the security office to find Christian. It is time he kept his promise to me. I need to get him, Ana, Teddy, and Gail into the panic room immediately. I finally find Christian and Ana in their room. Luckily the door is open, so I knew it was safe to enter.

"Sir, there is a situation," I say as I walk in to find Ana sleeping while Christian is reading.

"What is going on Taylor?" he asks as he puts his books down and slowly makes he way over from the bed.

"Jose is out front. He is wearing an explosive vest. He is demanding to see Ana or he will set it off. I need you to head into the panic room with your family now." I demand, sending all formalities out the window.

"Why? Do you think there is something else going on?" Christian asks me.

"Jose is working with Jack, so yes, I think something else is going..." I don't get to finish my sentence when an explosion rocks the house. I grab Christian and pull him to the floor. Ana wakes up and lets out a small scream. "Get down to the floor!" I yell and make my way over to Ana. Thankful she is dressed in a t-shirt and yoga pants.

"I need to get to Teddy!" Ana yells out.

"Gail and Teddy are in the panic room already, but we need to get the two of you in there now!" I grab Ana's arm and lead her and Christian out of the room and down the hall to the panic room entrance.

When we get to the room I enter the code to the door and it opens. Ana runs in and wraps her arms around Gail and Teddy. It looks like Christian is going to go inside, but he pulls the door shut quickly and types in the code to seal it shut. He looks at me and shakes his head. I'm tempted to tie him up and put him in the closet. I'm so pissed off at him at this moment. I look at the monitor and see that Ana isn't surprised. I turn and look at him.

"I told her that if it came to this, I needed to be out here to protect her. She understands and knew all along if it came to this, I wouldn't end up in there," he says to me and I grab his arm and pull him back into his room. I walk over to his closet and find his vest he wore in Philadelphia. I walk back out and hand it to him.

"Put this on now and grab your gun. We need to be prepared for what is coming next. I don't know how many men are down, but I have a feeling our security is severely compromised." I say as he puts on the vest and follows my instructions.

"Now what?" Christian asks me as he checks his gun and puts it in the holster.

"We prepare for what comes next. Take your gun out and be ready. Stay behind me. If I go down, get to cover," I tell him as we start to make our way down the hall towards the stairs.


	21. Chapter 21

**~~~ Author's Notes ~~~**

 **I know this is short, but I wanted to get something up quickly.**

 **There is a lot that does happen.**

 **Please don't hate me. :)**

 **Thank you for reading and all of the great reviews!**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Christian's POV**

As I follow Taylor, I realize that I have no idea what to expect. I have no idea what could be waiting for us. We reach the stairs and he holds is arm out. We both stop. Taylor kneels down to get a better view of the downstairs. Once is is comfortable proceeding, he stands and motions forward. I follow him down the stairs and we hear a noise come from the front door. Taylor pushes me back against the wall and aims his gun at the front door as it opens.

"Tango!" Taylor yells out, waiting for the correct response.

"Charlie!" Sawyer yells out as he enters. Taylor doesn't lower is gun completely, but does look relieved to see Sawyer okay. Sawyer is shaking his head when he seems me holding my gun.

"He wouldn't go into the panic room. Ana and Gail are in there with Teddy. We were just going to check the downstairs." Taylor explains to Sawyer.

"I don't know how many men we lost Jason. It is insane out there. I've already called 911 and they are on their way. The men that were not hurt in the blast are administering first aid. It was Jose. He was wearing that damn vest. It blew suddenly. No one was ready for it. I was up against the house when it went off." Sawyer runs and hand through his hair. I see that he has a gash on his head.

"We need to continue and check the house. Sawyer, I'll take point, you guard the rear." Taylor instructs as I follow him down the hall towards the security office.

When we get to the office, Taylor checks the cameras, but they are offline for some reason. Sawyer works on gearing up with more weapons and ammo. Sawyer puts on a vest as does Taylor. After a few minutes we make our way back down the hall towards the kitchen. The sound of glass breaking and gun shots fills the air. Sawyer pushes me down to the ground. We are in the living room, ducked behind a wall. Taylor gives the challenge code, but there is no response. All we hear is someone laughing. It is a laugh I know all too well.

"You guys can't stop me!" Jack yells. Hearing his voice so close makes my blood boil. I try to get out of Sawyer's grip, but cannot. All I want is to get my hands on Hyde and finish him off for good.

"You won't get to them you fucker!" I yell out as I continue to struggle against Sawyer.

"Oh, I didn't expect the great Christian Grey to greet me! Just makes it easier for me to take you out." Hyde replied with that snide voice of his.

"You won't get your hands on them or me Jack! Ana isn't here!" I yell out to him. It was always the plan to deny that Ana was ever here if it came down to it. I am just hoping he doesn't get upstairs.

"You're lying Grey!" He yells as more shots are fired by him. Suddenly I head a loud thud. The last thing I feel is being pushed to the ground, the weight of someone's body on mine. The last thing I see is a bright flash of light.

 **Jack's POV**

I duck down behind the large kitchen island as the flash bang goes off. My eyes are covered protecting them from the bright flash. Once it is over, I stay low and make my way towards the living room. My steps are silent as I make my way through the rooms. By the time I get to the living area, there is no one. I scan the room and see that is is empty. I have two choices, go down the hall way in front of me, or go upstairs. I know that if Ana is anywhere in this place, it would be upstairs where she could be protected. I start to make my way to the stairs when a sound from the hallway stops me. I get down low. I'm kneeling in front of the stairs, waiting to see if anyone turns from the hall. I hear steps and then see someone turn. I let off two shots. The shots hit the person in the chest. I don't stay to find out who it is.

I make my way upstairs, checking the bedrooms as I make my way down the hall. So far there is no one in any of them. When I reach the baby's room, I walk in and look around. Despite it only being a temporary home, there are family pictures hanging. I see one of Ana holding Teddy while she is on a swing. I am drawn to the smile on her face. I throw the photo frame down and step on it. Seeing her with his baby makes me angry. As I turn to exit the room, someone jumps on me. Before I realize it, Christian Grey is on top of me.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!" He screams as he tries to hold me down. I am able to break free, and grab my gun.

"You're unarmed Grey. Give up!" I yell, wanting to pull the trigger, but seeing an opportunity.

"You'll never get to her Hyde," Grey says as he tries to make is way towards me again. I fire one shot. It hits him in the chest and he falls to the ground. I walk to him and see that he is still breathing. I grab him and hold on to him as I make my way down the hall.

The master bedroom is empty, but I look ahead and see another door. I walk over to it, still dragging Grey along with me, and open it. Before me is a giant metal door with a camera. Next to it is a screen with a pin pad. The screen shows me Ana, Teddy, and one other woman huddled together. I push the talk button on the pad.

"Ana darling, I've missed you. Come out for me and I'll show you how much I've missed you." I say to her making sure my face is visible in the camera. She moves towards the door, I assume to the screen on her side.

"Never Hyde! I'll never go anywhere with you!" She pushes a button and screams at me. I decide this is the time for me to use what I brought with me.

"You might want to reconsider that dear," I say as I hold up Christian and point a gun to his head. "I will kill him while you watch Ana. It won't be fast either. I'll take my time with him."

"Why me Jack? Why? I'm nothing. Why do you want me?" she asks as tears flow down her cheeks.

"Come out of there and I will tell you everything," I keep my grip on Grey and the gun pointed at his head. He is beginning to stir, so I know I don't have much time.

"I'll only come out if you promise to let Christian come in here unharmed," she replies, her face serious.

"Open the door now bitch!" I scream out and slam on the door, frustrated that she is taking her sweet time.

It take a couple moments, but I start to hear the door unlock. The seal breaks and the door slowly begins to open. I keep Grey in front of me, just in case the bitch tries to shoot me again. Through all of the waiting I let my guard down and don't realize until it is too late.

"You won't get her!" Grey screams out as he pulls me to the ground. We wrestle with each other.

 **Christian's POV**

Now I think leaving Taylor and Sawyer in the security office was a bad thing, but I need to stop Hyde. Taylor and Sawyer were not in any shape to make their way up here. Taylor had a gash to his head, while Sawyer was knocked out. We barely made it to the security office. Taylor tried to make me stay, but there was no way I could. I needed to know Ana was okay. Despite her being in the panic room, I still was nervous. The gun shot hit me vest and caused a good amount of pain, but didn't penetrate the Kevlar. I was out of it for a couple of minutes, but when I hear the door unlock, I know I need to make my move. Ana opened the damn door! I'm furious at her, but right now my focus is on getting the gun out of Hyde's hand.

"Close the door Ana!" I yell out to her as I hear her screaming at me. It takes a couple moments, but I hear the door shut. Relief washes over me for a moment.

I am struggling on the floor with Jack. He still has the gun in his hand. I try to hold his arm away, but he manages to get it back between us. Fortunately, it is pointed to the side and not at me. I do not dare take my weight off of him, knowing that if I do he will be able to get up. He keeps trying to shift his weight so he can push me off or change the position of the gun. He is much stronger than he was when he kidnapped Mia. We continue to wrestle for a few more minutes, when it feels like he is giving up, I try to flip him onto his stomach. Instead he pushes me up. I am now standing with him. He still has the gun in his hand. We start to fight again. I'm trying to break his grip on the gun with all of my strength. The gun is between us now. It is pointing at me one moment and him the next as we continue to struggle. After a few minutes of struggling, the gun goes off and we are both lying on the ground.

 **Ana's POV**

Opening the door was such a stupid move, but I was worried for Christian's life. I am more worried now that I see him fighting Hyde. I watch through the camera, but can't see too much of what is happening. They are wrestling on the floor. I know Hyde still has the gun in his hand and I feel my heart racing. After a few minutes, Hyde pushes Christian off of him and they are now standing, each fighting for control of the gun. Suddenly, I hear a gun shot and see both Christian and Hyde slump to the ground.

"OH GOD NO!" I scream out. I try to punch the code to the door, but my eyes are full of tears. I cannot focus on anything. The only thing I can focus on at the moment is the sight of my husband lying on the ground not moving. My legs give out and I fall to the floor. Tears are flowing down my cheeks as I feel Gail wrap her arms around me. I feel myself panicking, my breathing becomes fast, and soon everything goes black.

 **~~~ Author's Note ~~~**

 **Ok, I know you hate this cliffhanger.**

 **I had to end it here as it was the best stopping point.**

 **I'll try to post the next chapter soon.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Who else is going to go see Fifty Shades Freed when it comes out on the 8th?**


	22. Chapter 22

**~~~ Author's Note ~~~**

 **Alright, time to end some of the suspense**

 **and leave you with some more.**

 **I tried to get a poll asking what you want to happen to Jack, but it didn't work.**

 **So, here are some answers.**

 **Enjoy! Thank you for reading!**

 **(Apologies for any editing errors. I'm posting this at 2:30am after just finishing writing the last bit)**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Taylor's POV**

Christian and I were barely able to grab on to Sawyer and get to the security office. The flash bang came as a surprise to us all. This isn't just a man after a family, this is a man wanting to take down anyone he has to, by any means necessary. Once we made it to the office I checked over Sawyer and made sure he was okay. I knew my head was grazed by a bullet, but it was just a superficial wound. Sawyer wasn't responsive, and that had me worried. He took a big hit from the explosion and just took another. The gash in his head is bleeding more than before. I grab the first aid kit and apply gauze and dressing to his head, hoping to stop the bleeding until we can get him some help. Christian looks at me, slightly dazed, but physically unharmed.

"We need to get upstairs Jason. He is going to go up there and do god knows what to get to Ana!" Christian says panicked.

"I know, but someone has to stay with Sawyer. He is badly injured and needs medical attention," right as I say that, and before I can stop him, Christian is on his way out of the room.

"Fuck! Grey!" I try to yell out and stop him, but know the attempt is futile. I know I should go after him, but I can't risk leaving Sawyer.

After a few minutes I hear what sounds like a gun shot. I try to use my radio to get anyone outside to come and watch Sawyer, but no one responds. It takes a few more minutes, but Sawyer finally begins to stir. His eyes are glazed over and he brings his hand to his head.

"Motherfucker, my head is fucking pounding T. Where is Grey?" Sawyer's eyes scan the room.

"He went after Hyde before I could stop him. Are you okay? Can I leave you for a few minutes while I see what is going on?" I ask him making sure he will be okay without me for a little while.

"Go, check on the boss. Make sure Ana isn't pulling any crazy shit either. God knows what that woman put us through last time." Sawyer replies with a smirk. I laugh and right then we both hear another gun shot.

"Shit, I gotta go. I'll be back." I grab a rifle from the locker and head out of the office.

I throw caution to the wind and run to get upstairs. I look down the hallway and see two men on the ground. I proceed with caution. The first man is Christian. I carefully move him onto his back, making sure not to move his neck in case of a spinal injury. I look him over and notice blood on him. Panic fills me as I go to remove his shirt and check his vest. I see a major impact area in his vest, but it doesn't look like anything penetrated. I look over at Hyde and see where the blood is coming from. He took a shot lower in his vest where there is less protection. Checking the wound it doesn't appear to be fatal. I take his gun and leave him. His bleeding isn't serious and he is breathing just fine.

I move to undo the Velcro on each side of the vest Christian is wearing. His breathing is slow and shallow. I slowly remove the vest and what I see shocks me. His ribs on his right side are black and blue. I know some have to be broken and fear that may have caused a puncture to his lung. His ribs were already injured during the car crash in Philadelphia. I know I need to get him help right away. I hear sirens in the background and know that help is close. I take two zip ties and tie Hyde's hands behind his back. The last thing I need to deal with is him trying to fight with me. I run downstairs and open the door.

"We have men down in here!" I yell out as police, fire, and ambulances all pull up to the house.

 **Ana's POV**

When I finally come to, I see the door to the panic room is open. Over me is a paramedic working on me. I think he is taking my vitals, but my head is so fuzzy I can't focus on anything going on around me. I try to remember what happened. I remember Taylor putting me in the panic room with Gail and Teddy. I start to remember seeing Jack and having to open the door, but there is something missing from that. Then it hits me, the gun shot, seeing them fall, Christian lying on the floor. My thoughts automatically go to Christian.

"CHRISTIAN! CHIRSTIAN! I need to see him! Is he dead?" I start screaming as I struggle to sit up.

"Mrs. Grey, I don't know what his condition is, but I need you to stay still and relax. You're blood pressure is very high from the stress. I was informed by Mrs. Taylor that you are pregnant. I can give you something to help you relax, but I'd rather see if we can get it down on your own while we take you to the hospital. Is that okay ma'am?" The medic asks me and I start to laugh when he calls me ma'am. He has to be in his late 30s.

"Yes, but I could be much calmer if I knew how my husband is. Please find out for me." I look into his eyes pleadingly. I am still on the floor in the panic room. I look out the door and see a good amount of blood on the floor in the hallway. The medic looks at where I'm looking and understands.

"Yes, just stay still and relax. I'll send Mrs. Taylor back to stay with you. Your son is with her. She wouldn't let anyone else take him." He says as I lie there on the floor, my eyes unable to move away from the puddle of blood.

 **Gail's POV**

I am sitting in the security office as it was one of the only rooms undamaged by Jack's assault on the home. I was so glad that Teddy managed to sleep through it all. He is young, but he doesn't need to see any of this. When the paramedics arrived, I was relieved. Ana hadn't been unconscious very long, but I know with the baby anything out of the normal is cause for worry. She had been under so much stress lately, this was the last thing she needed. When I see the paramedic who was helping Ana come into the office after a few minutes, I feel my heart beating in my chest.

"Is she okay?" I stand and ask as he approaches.

"Her blood pressure is elevated, so I need her to calm down. She wants to know what happened with her husband. I was hoping you would go sit with her while I check with the other paramedics that came up with me." He says in a soothing voice.

"Oh, yes. I'm sure she would like to know that Teddy is okay. Please find out about Mr. Grey."

I leave the office and proceed upstairs with Teddy sound asleep in my arms. He has always been able to sleep through anything. I wish we could all sleep so soundly. When I get to the hallway, I try to avoid looking at the blood. I was rushed downstairs, so I don't know if it belongs to Jack or Mr. Grey. I see Ana staring at the puddle until she notices me holding Teddy.

"How are you feeling?" I ask as I kneel beside her, keeping myself in front of the view of the blood.

"My head hurts and I feel a bit weak. Do you know about Christian?" She asks softly, not wanting to wake Teddy. I move and set him in the pack and play in the panic room. I stop and grab a bottle of juice from the fridge for Ana.

"Here, try to drink this slowly. I'm sure you need some sugar as well. I'm sorry, I wasn't told of his condition." I hand her the bottle of juice and she takes a small sip once she sits up.

"Is Taylor okay?"Ana asks as she continues to take small sips. Her color is starting to return, what little she has anyway.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him yet. I do know he was with Christian, so you know he is in good hands. Jason won't let anything happen to him." I say trying to reassure Ana.

"Well, that is something at least. I think I want to lie down on the couch. I feel exhausted." Ana says to me. I take her arm and help her to the couch. I grab a blanket and pillow from a shelf for her. Before I know it she is asleep. The events of the evening taking their toll on her. I sit in a chair next to her, keeping an eye on her and Teddy. Hoping that Sawyer was able to make it out before the police arrived.

 **Sawyer's POV**

My head is fucking pounding. That jackass just had to pull that shit. I finally feel well enough to move, the bleeding has subsided. I stand and take a couple small steps to make sure my footing is okay before walking out of the office. Taylor is running down the stairs and out the front door before I can say anything. That makes me panic, so I run upstairs and see what is going on. There, on the floor in the hallway, are Jack Hyde and Mr. Grey. They are both unconscious and either looks very well. I check the monitor for the panic room and see Gail with Ana, who appears to be unconscious herself.

"Is Ana alright?" I press the intercom button and ask Gail.

"She saw them go down and passed out. I'm worried about her." She lets me know as I turn back and look at Hyde on the ground.

"Gail, I need to get Hyde out of here. Don't tell anyone I took him. If they ask, say he got up and walked away. Understood?" I ask Gail. She knows as does the security staff that Mr. Grey wants Hyde for himself. I think we all want a piece of him. She nods in response.

Quickly, I turn around and throw Hyde over my shoulder. He is heavy son of a bitch, but I manage with ease to get him downstairs. I keep an eyes out for people, but they haven't gotten inside yet. I head out the back door and towards the back gate. There is an SUV around the corner, placed there in the event we needed to evacuate. After unlocking the vehicle and placing Hyde in the back seat, I take out my cell phone and make a phone call.

"Lima calling from the nest. We have primary target. Target is injured. Will be en-route in two minutes to the site. Request medical staff be on hand." I tell the person on the other line. They are with one of the special teams Taylor brought in.

"Understood Lima. See you in twenty." The line goes dead and I get into the SUV.

There is a warehouse across town set up to hold Hyde. In the event that we found him before he could strike, that is where he was to be taken. Since he got to us first, I have the privilege of delivering him myself. Only a limited number of people are aware of this plan. Taylor and I made sure it was kept to the few that needed to know. Since it is late at night, there isn't any traffic on the roads. This allows me to get to the site in fifteen minutes. There is a person at the gate and they open it once I flash my headlights three times. I proceed to the building. There is a large garage door that starts to open as I approach. I drive right in, knowing that we are only going to save Hyde so we can get some answers from him. It is time we end this on our terms.

 **Ana's POV**

My eyes open, not sure how long I was asleep for, I sit up quickly as I hear foot steps coming up the hall and see the EMT from earlier. I realize I couldn't have been asleep for more than a few minutes. His face gives nothing away. I wait for him to come into the room before I say anything.

"What did you find out?" I ask from my spot on the couch.

"Your husband was shot, but he had his vest on. However, the impact from the bullet was at a close range and it appears some of his ribs are broke and they may have punctured a lung. They are taking him to the hospital now. Several members of your security are following." he says honestly.

"Is he going to be okay? Where is the man who shot him?" I try to remain calm, but feel my heart starting to beat rapidly.

"He is going to need surgery. Is there anyone we need to call? The man who shot him managed to get away. It is his blood you see on the ground. The police are looking for him. He couldn't have gotten too far."

"I need to get to the hospital. I need to be there. I need to be with Christian," I start to panic at the thought that Jack is still out there.

"Mrs. Grey, you need to calm down. I need to check your blood pressure again." he comes over with his bag and wraps the cuff around my arm. The look on his face tells me all I need to know. "We need to get you to the hospital. You're blood pressure is too high. I'll be right back with my partner. Stay here and try to relax a little."

Gail takes my hand and squeezes it. She watches the EMT head down the hall and then down the stairs before she begins to talk. The look on her face shows concern, but also relief. I am curious as to what is going through her mind right now.

"Ana, you don't need to worry about Jack. He won't be a problem anymore." she says as she moves some strands of hair from my face.

"What do you mean Gail?" I ask, wondering what she could possibly mean.

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to say Ana. The police, no one can know. Only a few people knew about this plan." she pleads with me.

"I won't say anything. Just tell me please."

"Sawyer has him. He saw him lying there and took him. I don't know where, but Jason mentioned that if they could take him, they would. They have a place set up for him. I don't know more than that, but if Sawyer took him, you know he will make sure he won't get out." Gail explains and I am stunned, but relived at the same time. I take a deep breath and begin to feel a bit better.

"Thank you for that Gail. It does make me feel better to know he won't be a problem. I'll talk to my husband later about not filling me in on his plan." I say making Gail laugh.

The EMT returns with his partner and a stretcher. They place me on it and take me down to the ambulance. Before they leave Gail tells me that she will get some things together and head over with Teddy and more security. The ambulance pulls away and starts heading to my hospital. Worry fills my mind. Worry for my husband. Worry for the baby inside of me. Worry for all of the security. Worry for Teddy. The EMT gives me a shot to help me relax. I close my eyes and all of the worry diminishes as everything goes black.

 **Carrick's POV**

The ringing of the phone wakes me. I look at the clock and see that it is just after 2 o'clock in the morning. I look at the caller id and see that it is Taylor, Christian's head of security. I answer it right away, knowing that he would only be calling at this hour if it were important. Grace is still sound asleep, so I grab the phone and quietly walk out of the bedroom.

"Taylor, what is wrong?" I ask as I close the bedroom door.

"Jack attacked the safe house. Jose is dead. He was wearing a vest full of c4. We think Jack remotely detonated it. Christian got into a scuffle with Hyde. They are taking Christian to the hospital. Christian was wearing his vest, but the impact from the close range gun shot appears to have broken ribs and caused a punctured lung. Ana is also on her way as well. Her blood pressure is very high and they are concerned for her. Stephan is already getting the jet fueled up and ready to bring you and Grace to Portland. Ryan should be there shortly to pick you up and take you to the airport." He explains sticking to the facts that we need to know.

"Where is Jack now?" I ask, wondering if he is alive or dead, hoping for the later.

"His whereabouts are currently unknown at this time." he says, but I get the feeling there is more to it than that, but I will wait until later to find out more.

"Let me get Grace up and inform her as to what is going on. Is Gail watching Teddy? Is he okay?" I ask concerned for my grandson since both of his parents are heading to the hospital.

"He is with Gail. He was in the panic room with Ana and Gail when everything happened. He slept through the whole thing. Gail is going to bring in to the hospital after she gathers some things for the family." he says. We say our goodbyes. Now I have to wake my wife and tell her the news. Thankfully, it isn't the worst.

I walk back into the bedroom and place a kiss on Grace's forehead. She begins to stir. When she opens her eyes she looks at me for a moment. I feel as if she can see right through me. Quickly, she sits up in the bed and grabs me by both of my arms. She has a distraught look on her face.

"Don't tell me they got to them Cary." she says pleadingly.

"They did find them, but it isn't like that. Christian is on his way to the hospital. He was shot, but had his vest on. They believe the impact caused broken ribs, which punctured his lung. Ana is as well because they are worried about her blood pressure. Get up, our ride to the airport will be here soon." I tell her and give her a kiss on the lips before I pull away and go to the closet to change. I say a prayer for my family. Hoping they get through this.

 **~~~ Author's Note~~~**

 **So, no big cliff hanger this time.**

 **LOL!**

 **I hope to update again soon.**

 **I haven't decided what is going to happen to Jack, so if you have a suggestion, feel free to PM me.**

 **Just because Christian's team has him, doesn't mean he is going to survive his wound.**

 **Anything can happen!**


	23. Chapter 23

**~~~ Author's Note ~~~**

 **Sorry it has been longer than I hoped.**

 **Family issues came up and work has been chaotic.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed Freed. I still haven't seen it yet. :(**

 **This chapter is a bit slow, but I think you will like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Taylor's POV**

This is a fucking shit storm. Christian was just taken in for surgery. The doctor said that he should make a full recovery since he is young and healthy. Christian became conscious while in the ambulance and was asking about Hyde and Ana. I didn't want to worry him about Ana. If he knew what was going on with her, he would jump out of the ambulance to be with her and not allow them to take him into surgery. When he asked about Hyde, that was a bit easier. I managed to tell him that Sawyer has him without saying the words. The police think he got away somehow and I want them to continue to think that.

They brought Ana in not long after Christian was first brought in. She looked so small and pale. The EMT gave her a sedative in the ambulance because her blood pressure was so high. Her doctor said that they were going to run some tests and would do an ultrasound once Ana was awake. Everyone is worried for the family. Mr. Grey and Mrs. Trevelyan-Grey arrived a few minutes ago. Grace is already getting updates from the medical staff about Christian and Ana, and that is when it hits me. They don't know about the baby.

"Mrs. Trevelyan-Grey!" I call out as I rush to where she is standing next to the nurses station. I am not able to be with Christian since he is in surgery, but there are guards posted near all the exits and one in front of the doors to the surgical suite.

"Taylor, please call me Grace. After all these years, I think it's time to get past the formalities. Now what is it dear?" she says to me and I smirk a little. She has always been a straight shooter.

"Well, I think you should avoid looking at Ana's chart. There isn't anything in it that you need to know other than her blood pressure was extremely high. Perhaps when Ana is awake she can explain more as to why they brought her in." I say trying to keep her from looking in the file and finding out, once again through her chart, that she is pregnant.

"What are you trying to hide Taylor?" she asks and then pauses for a moment,"Oh! I think I understand. Yes, I should go sit by Ana's side. Where is Ray? I thought he was staying with them?"

"Ray was working with people I had searching for Hyde. He should be here soon." I explain to Grace.

"Well, when he gets here, send him straight to Ana's room." she says as she turns and walks away before I can reply.

That was a close one, I think to myself as I head back to my chair. I did have to lie about Ray's whereabouts. He wasn't out helping them look for Hyde, he is at the warehouse where they took Hyde. He wanted to go there against my objections and supervise. What that entirely means, I am not sure, but now he is heading over here and Hyde is in the care of doctors. I'm not sure why Christian is so adamant about keeping him alive, but I'm sure it is going to be something interesting.

 **Sawyer's POV**

Why I saved that son of a bitch's life, I'll never know. I do know that Christian wants to have him in a room alone, so here we are. The doctor has Hyde in surgery and says he will make it. I can't say I wasn't disappointed when he said that, but maybe I'll be able to get some time alone with the bastard. After getting checked out by one of the medics I go in search of Ray Steele. He came down to supervise the team preparing the warehouse. I really think that he just wants to be the first one to have a few minutes alone with Hyde. He will have to get in line though, Christian wants first dibs on the fucker. Ray is sitting in a chair outside of the room where Hyde is being worked on.

"Sir, did you hear about Ana?" I ask him as I take a seat next to him.

"What about Ana?" He asks me and I shake my head.

"She wasn't doing great when I grabbed Hyde. She had passed out. I think her blood pressure was through the roof. I can make a few calls if you want." I say to him as I pull out my cell phone.

"Isn't Christian with her? What the hell happened Luke?" He asks me and I tell him the details I know. How I found Hyde and took him. How Gail was with Ana and Teddy in the panic room, but Christian must have refused to go in. How I made it out of the estate without being stopped. He listens intently and once I am finished he stands and starts pacing the hall.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch! Find out where Ana is now! I need to know what the fuck is going on. I should go in there right now and stop them from saving the bastard!" Ray yells and throws the chair he was just sitting in against the wall.

"I'll call Gail right now. She will know what is going on. I'm sure Ana is going to be okay." I try to reassure him, but I need the reassurance as well.

Gail answers right away and tells me what is going on. Christian is in surgery for a punctured lung and Ana is in the hospital because her blood pressure was through the roof. She is getting some things together for them before heading to the hospital with Teddy. I know I should be there protecting Ana, but if I show up I'm sure the cops will have questions for me. Especially since I have blood all over my shirt. I turn back to Ray and tell him the news. He looks distraught, just like the time Hyde kidnapped Ana. I toss him my keys and he runs out the door. I say a little prayer that Ana and the baby are okay.

 **Ana's POV**

My body feels heavy. I am lying in a bed it feels like. I smell a familiar smell. It is antiseptic and chemical. The smell makes me nauseous, but I don't move. My eyes feel heavy. It takes me a minute to recall what happened. I remember the ambulance and being given a shot, but after that, everything is blank until now. My eyes open and I see that Grace is in the chair next to me. Her eyes look tired and she holds my hand. My heart begins to race, wondering if something has happened to Christian.

"Where is Christian?" I ask, unable to control my worry for him.

"He is doing fine Ana. They are finishing up the surgery now. It wasn't as bad as it seems. His rib was broken and caused a small puncture in his lung. They were able to go in and fix it without problem. It wasn't an invasive surgery. He will need to be here for a few days, but everything is going to be fine. I am more concerned about you dear. How is your head?" Grace explains to me and I feel a sense of relief come over me.

"My head is fine, but the smell in here is making me feel awful. I feel like I am going to throw up." I tell Grace as I continue to lay on the bed.

"Ana, is there something I should know?" Grace asks me. I don't want to tell her about the baby without Christian, but I know she will figure it all out eventually.

"I'm pregnant." I say so quickly I barely understood it. Grace stands and gently wraps her arms around me.

"I'm so happy for the two of you. Is everything going okay? Have you seen a doctor? How far along are you?" she asks as she takes a seat in the chair again. I let out a small giggle.

"I had a little discomfort, but I saw a doctor and she said everything was fine. I am about nine weeks right now." I tell Grace as the nurse finally comes into the room.

"Sorry it took so long Mrs. Grey. I am Kelly, your nurse. I will be here with you as long as you are here. Now, can you tell me how you are feeling?" the nurse who appears to be in her early forties asks me as she places a blood pressure cuff around my arm.

"I'm actually feeling pretty good. Other than the smell making me nauseous, I feel better than before I was brought in. And please, call me Ana." I smile at the nurse. She takes my blood pressure and smiles back.

"It looks like you are back down in the normal range, which is what we wanted. We will want to keep you for a day just to make sure you stay that way. The doctor did order an ultrasound, so now that you are awake we will be doing that shortly. Is there anything I can get you in the mean time?" Nurse Kelly asks me.

"Something to drink please. Thank you Kelly." I smile.

"I'll get you some ginger ale. I'll be right back Ana." Nurse Kelly says as she leaves the room and closes the door.

Grace and I continue to talk about the baby and Teddy, but my mind is still on Christian. There has been no news about him and I am worried. I know Grace said that he would be fine, but after seeing him lying on the ground I can't help but be scared for him. I try to keep my mind focused on Grace and talking to her, but it is hard. Suddenly the emotions take over and I start to cry. Grace moves to the bed and places her arm around me. I hear the nurse come in and set down the drink, without saying anything she leaves the room.

"Shhh Ana. Everything is going to be fine." Grace says as she rubs my back.

"I can't get the image of him on the ground out of my head. Seeing Christian like that, I can only imagine how he felt when I was injured. I need to see him Grace. Will you go find out how he is doing and when I can see him?" I plead as I wipe my eyes.

"Let me see what I can find out. I'm sure he is going to be worried about you when he wakes. Try to relax. Your father should be here soon." Grace gives me a kiss on the forehead before leaving me alone in the room.

Ros's POV

Christian is in surgery and I am stuck taking over this meeting for him. The man's name is Stephen Morgan and we want to acquire his solar cell business. The business is small, but the patents are what we are after. This is one deal Christian wanted to handle on his own. I know the man cares about the planet and has more money than he will ever be able to spend, but this meeting is something I am completely unprepared for. The man sitting across from me is stern and from what everyone has said, only wants to deal with Christian.

"Mr. Morgan, my name is Ros Bailey. Mr. Grey was unable to make it to the meeting due to an emergency. I'm hoping we can finish these negotiations today." I shake his hand and feel dirty after. He looks me up and down as we take our seats in the conference room.

"Mrs. Bailey, I'm sure you are competent at your job for a woman, but I don't think you'll be able to handle this. I would much rather finish up negotiations with your boss sweetheart." he runs a hand through his greasy hair. I have to try my hardest to not cringe at his words or knock out his teeth.

"Mr. Grey has full confidence in my abilities. I have negotiated bigger deals than this Mr. Morgan. So, you can either deal with me now, or I can tell Mr. Grey about your behavior and he will not be as generous." I smile inside as his demeanor changes quickly. Christian is willing to pay more for this company because he knows how much we can make off of the patent.

"Mrs. Bailey, I'm sorry if I offended you. I do hope Mr. Grey and his family are okay. Perhaps it would be better if we postponed the meeting until things are better with Mr. Grey." he says and I become suspicious.

"Why are you so interested in Mr. Grey? I never said anything was wrong with his family." I eye him suspiciously.

"Mrs. Bailey, please tell Mr. Grey I will be happy to reschedule when his emergency is over." He stands and leaves the conference room quickly. I don't even have time to say goodbye before he is out of the room. This behavior is too strange and has set red flags off in my mind. I quickly grab my cell phone and dial a number.

"Taylor, you need to look into Stephen Morgan. Something isn't right with him. I told him Mr. Grey had an emergency and couldn't make the meeting. He then said I do hope Mr. Grey and his family are okay. Doesn't that sound strange to you?" I say before Taylor can speak a word.

"Wow, that is a lot Ros. I'll get Welch to pull up the footage of him in the building and see what we can find out. I really hope this isn't someone else after the family. I don't know how much more I can take." Taylor says and I can hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"How is Christian? Did the surgery go well?" I ask, worried for my boss. I run the company as it is, but I really don't want to be completely in charge.

"He is out of surgery and will make a full recovery. He won't be back in the office for a few weeks, but at least that is over with." He says and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Great. I'll try to come down this evening to check on everyone." I tell Taylor before we say goodbye and hang up the phone. I walk to the wash room to get the feeling of Mr. Morgan's hands off of my skin. Something isn't right about him, and I hope Taylor or Welch figure it out fast.

 **~~~Author's Note ~~~**

 **Tell me what you thought. I had some writer's block.**

 **Who is Stephen?**

 **Anyone have a guess?**

 **Feel free to PM me any guesses.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**~~~ Author's Notes~~~**

 **Sorry this took so long.**

 **I kept going back and forth, rewriting and reworking parts.**

 **I'm happy with this chapter and hope you will be too.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **(Sorry for any errors or typos. If you see anything, pm me and I'll fix it)**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Taylor's POV**

What was I thinking? Things were finally coming to a point that were manageable, but when Ros Bailey called me, it all went to hell again. This Stephen Morgan person is hiding something. His company is small, only a few years old, and has had an influx of cash. He claims it is from investors, but why would he be willing to sell. Even his background check came back with nothing. No tickets, no college, not even a high school. When asked by Welch he said that he lived out of the country as a child and didn't move to the states until his twenties. That we were able to confirm, but something still seems off. I asked Barney to run the photo through some databases. I know it is illegal for him to do, but I need to know if the threat is really over, or if it is possible there is another party involved.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana. The first thing I wonder about is Ana when I open my eyes. I want to sit up, but I can't, My chest hurts, but I know if I say something they will give me painkillers that will make me sleep. I need to find Ana. After what happened with Hyde I was knocked out. I find the call button for the nurse and push it. I keep pushing it until someone comes in the room. My mouth is dry and it is hard to speak. Taylor comes in with the nurse and I am relieved. The nurse tells me her name and checks a few things, but I ignore her. I look at Taylor and he nods his head. This is his way of telling me that Ana is okay. I let out a breath that I was holding and relax a bit.

"Mr. Grey, are you in any pain?" The nurse asks me when I flinch.

"No, I'm fine." I try to say as normal as possible. "I'd like to see my wife."

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey, but you can not go anywhere right now. You just got out of surgery and need to rest. I'll call the doctor and have him come and check on you in a bit." The nurse says before leaving. I rolls my eyes at her. If she thinks she is going to tell me what to do, she has another thing coming. I sit up and start to move when Taylor comes to my side.

"Christian, this is one time I'm stopping you. Ana is doing fine. She is in the hospital. Her blood pressure was extremely high so they brought her in and administered a sedative. She is fine. Your mother has been with her. You need to stay here. As soon as I can I will have Ana brought here. We do have another problem Sir." Taylor says to me and I sit back in bed.

"What is it Taylor? Did Hyde get away?" I ask him worried that something happened.

"Hyde is still where Sawyer took him. They have him in surgery. Sawyer says he wishes he had let him bleed out, but that doesn't matter right now. We might have a bigger problem. Mrs. Bailey called me and informed me about a meeting she had with a Mr. Stephen Morgan. She said that she told him you had an emergency and couldn't make it, he proceeded to mention that he hoped 'Mr. Grey and his family are okay'. She made no mention of your family and he seemed to only want to speak with you. I have Barney trying to run his photo through different systems as we speak." Taylor explains to me and I become even more curious about this Mr. Morgan.

"Do you have a file with you on him?" I ask as Taylor pulls papers out of this jacket.

"This is what we have on him. There isn't much. I'll e-mail you a photo shortly. I've arranged for new phones for everyone again." Taylor explains as I look through the information about Mr. Morgan, which isn't much.

"Tell me the moment you have more information. Please get my mother for me." I say to Taylor as I lay my head back and close my eyes. He leaves and I try to relax. The past few weeks have taken their toll on me. The stress of everything, along with the worry has made it so I have barely slept. It doesn't take long before I am asleep again.

 **Ray's POV**

The drive from the warehouse to the hospital is quick. My heart is racing and I barely stop for red lights. The only thing on my mind is getting to my family. Knowing that Ana is in the hospital again because of that asshole makes my blood boil. I should've gone into the operating room and let him bleed out, but I know that Christian has a plan for him. What ever it is, I'm hoping it is slow and painful. My knuckles are white as I grip the steering wheel as hard as I can. I don't bother looking for a parking space and just pull up to the front of the hospital. There I see several security officers in place. I toss my keys to one of them and he gets in. I run past everyone and look for a familiar face. Finally I see someone I recognize coming out of a room. It is Taylor. I rush over towards him.

"Taylor!" I yell out to get his attention and he turns around towards me.

"Ray, I'm glad you're here." He rushes over toward me.

"How is Ana? Is she okay? Was Christian shot?" I ask quickly as I stop running and catch my breath.

"Ana is fine. She is resting. Christian had surgery and is resting in the room I just came out of. Everyone will be fine. Gail is on her way over with Teddy and some personal items for everyone." Taylor explains and I finally relax.

"Thank god. I should've been there with you. I never should've left the house. Things never should've gotten this bad." I say as I start to feel myself let go. I feel a tear fall down my face. I quickly wipe it away and pull myself together.

"Ray, you would've ended up in the hospital with them. It was insane what happened. I'm sure Sawyer told you how fucked up it all was. Fucking Christian. I swear I would quit if it wasn't for Gail. He nearly got himself killed this time. Now I might have another threat to contend with!" Taylor says and I become curious about the last thing he said.

"Another threat? What are you talking about Taylor?" I ask as we move to take a seat in the chairs near the door to Christian's room.

"Ros Bailey, Christian's second in command at GEH, had a meeting with a Mr. Stephen Morgan. He said some things that made her uncomfortable and concerned her. So we are running him through some different systems to try and get more information. I'm hoping we have something soon." He explains and the name sends a chill through me.

"Do you have a photo Taylor?" I ask purely out of curiosity, hoping my gut instinct is wrong.

"Yeah, I have one on my phone. Why? Do you know him?" He asks as he pulls up the photo.

"I'm hoping I don't. Fuck, this is a problem Taylor. A bigger problem than you even know." I say as I look at the photo. It looks like him, but his hair is a different color and he has changed his nose.

"Who is he?" Taylor asks as I hand him back the phone.

"His real name is Stephen Morton. That is Carla's ex-husband." I say as my hands begin to shake. The thought of him being close to Ana again makes me even more angry.

"He didn't come up when we ran a background check on him. Nothing was flagged." Taylor says with a surprised look on his face.

"He has changed his appearance. It would be enough to fool facial recognition. He probably stole someone's identity. I swear to God if he gets close to Ana, I will kill him." I say to Taylor, keeping my voice down so those passing by don't overhear.

"I'll pass the information on to Mr. Grey and Welch. Do you think he could've been working with Hyde and Rodriguez?" Taylor asks and I shrug.

"I don't know. It seems like anything is possible these days. Where is Ana? I want to check up on her." I say to Taylor as I stand.

"She is up on the OB ward. I'm heading up that way to find Dr. Grey." Taylor says and I follow.

 **Grace's POV**

Poor Ana, is the only thought going through my head. Having to deal with the strain of everything going on in her life right now is the last thing she needs. I stand waiting for the elevator that will take me to the level Christian is on. That boy has been reckless and I plan on giving him a piece of my mind once he is well enough. He never should've put himself in harms way. When the elevator opens, Taylor and Ray step out.

"I'm so glad you are here Ray. Ana will be happy to see you." I say to him and give him a hug.

"So she is okay?" He asks me as I pull away.

"She is just fine. She is resting right now. Her room is 504. It is just down the hall on the right. You can't miss it, since it is the only one with a guard." I try to joke and smile.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go see her." Ray says as he walks down the hall leaving me with Taylor.

"How is he Taylor?" I ask him. I know this day has been hard on him. I also know he is as angry with Christian as I am at the moment. He is just better at hiding it than I am.

"He is asking for you ma'am." Taylor says, always to the point and formal.

"Call me Grace please. I'm so sick of formalities. I was just heading down to check on him." I say to him as I step in the elevator and he joins.

"Sorry Grace. I guess it is a habit. Hard to break sometimes." He says as his phone goes off. He looks at it and I see a worried expression cross his face.

"What is going on Taylor? I can tell something is worrying you." I ask as the elevator doors open to the floor Christian is on.

"Grace, it is possible there is someone else involved with everything that is going on. I'm not sure yet. Ray just gave me a lead and I have Barney and Welch working on it. I need to tell Christian about it. He is going to be pissed." Taylor explains as we stand in the hall in front of Christian's room.

"Let me see him first. Give me five minutes, then come in. I hope you are wrong Taylor and this mess is over." I pat his shoulder and walk into my son's room.

Christian is already working again. Using his phone to make calls and send emails. When I walk in he is sending an email and doesn't notice me at first. His ability to maintain focus on something while tuning everything else out has always amazed me. I make my way to the chair beside his bed before he lifts his head and takes notice that I am in the room. I let out a small laugh as he gives me a big smile. This man that was once so stern and serious has opened up so much over the past two years.

"How are you feeling dear?" I ask him.

"I'm fine. How is Ana doing, mom? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" He says quickly.

"She is just fine Christian. The baby is fine. They will be doing an ultrasound shortly. If her blood pressure stays normal she will be able to leave tomorrow. You however, will be here a few days." I say to him as I take his hand in mine.

"Thank God. I was so worried about her when I heard. Taylor said she was fine, but I needed to hear it from you. I'm sorry about all of this mom. I brought all of this onto our family." He says as he places his head in his hands.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey, if you keep talking like that, I'm going to smack you upside the head! You didn't cause this. This was because of crazy people! Now stop that and act like the man I know you are!" I stand as I raise my voice. His eyes look at me as if I'm crazy, and, for a second, I think I might have gone just a bit.

"I know mom. You're right. I couldn't have foreseen any of this. Jack is a crazy person, he thought I stole his life from him. Jose, well, that I never expected. I knew he wanted Ana, but I never expected that. I just want all of this to be over. I just want to get back to my life, my home, and be with my family." Christian says to me and I lean down and kiss his forehead.

"I know. You will be home soon. Elliott has been working on the house. He redid everything you asked and all of the security upgrades were done as well. You will now live in Fort Knox." I say with a slight laugh.

"Good. I want to see Ana. Will you bring her here for me please?" He asks me and I nod. He closes his eyes and falls asleep. I leave the room and tell Taylor to wait. He gets a call from Ana and says he will bring her down to see Christian. I decide to go look for my husband and grab some coffee. Something tells me this day is about to get longer.

 **Ana's POV**

The nurse came back with some ginger ale and a yogurt for me to eat. I didn't realize how hungry I was and ate it in a few bites. She said that she would be back in a little while to take me for an ultrasound. I lie back and relax. The past few hours, days, and even weeks have had me on edge. Now all of that is over and soon we will be able to go home. That thought brings a smile to my face. I want to get home and start working on plans for a nursery. Even though we don't know what we are having, I really want to start getting ready and buying things. A knock on the door brings me out of my thoughts and I look up.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" Ray says as he walks in. I smile when I see him.

"I'm okay daddy. My blood pressure was high, but it is back to normal now. I really just want to get back home." I say as he takes a seat next to me and holds my hand.

"We will get you home soon sweetheart. Christian will have to be here for a few days though. I'll make sure we get a room for you someplace close." He says, but there is something he isn't telling me. He doesn't look me in the eye when he speaks.

"Daddy, what is wrong? I know there is something you are not telling me." I ask him as I shift to face him.

"Nothing is wrong sweetheart. I'm tired. It has been a long night. I was so worried about you when Sawyer told me what happened." He says and kisses my hand.

"Where is he?" I ask him.

"He is at a place with Hyde. The police think Hyde got away, but don't worry. It is all going to be fine now. Hyde won't be a problem for you ever again." Ray stands and kisses my forehead. I know there is more that he isn't telling me, but for now I am going to enjoy knowing Hyde is no longer an issue.

"Thank you. I know you must be tired. You should get some rest. I'm not going anywhere." I tell him as I lean over and give him a kiss.

"Okay Annie. If you need anything call me. I'm going to work with Taylor to find a place for you to stay." He says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek before he leaves.

Ray raised me and I know something isn't right with him. He has always been warm and open with me, but this time something felt off. I can't place it, but I am determined to get to the bottom of it. If this has to do with what has been going on, I better not be left out of the loop. I grab the phone Grace left here for me and find the number I am looking for. I know that if something is going on Taylor is going to be the one to know. I press the dial button.

"Taylor, I think we need to have a chat." I say when he answers before he can speak.

"I'll be up in a few Ana." He says and I hang up without saying goodbye.

Part of me is annoyed, but another part of me wants to be wrong. With everything we have been through over the past few weeks, I feel like I'm starting to become paranoid. I lie back in the hospital bed and try to relax. I try to close my eyes, but my thoughts keep going back to how my father was acting. After a few minutes the door opens and Taylor comes in.

"Ana, we need to talk." He says as he comes in with a wheelchair. "I would rather talk with you and Christian at once."

The expression on his face tells me it is serious. I don't say anything. He helps me into the wheelchair and we leave the room. Suddenly a feeling of dread sweeps over me. I don't know what he has to say, but I know it isn't going to be anything good.


	25. Chapter 25

**~~~ Author's Note ~~~**

 **This is a short chapter, but I wanted to get something posted.**

 **Plus, this gives some more information, and the last thing I want is to overload everyone.**

 **Thanks for reading and all of the reviews.**

 **I can't believe I have over 280 followers!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Taylor's POV**

I wheel Ana from her room to take her to Christian's. She knows there is something more going on. She has a gift for being able to read people and know when they are hiding something from her. Everyone on the security team has a hard time keeping anything from her. I think Sawyer is the only one who can keep anything from her. Him and his pretty boy charm, makes me want to laugh. What I am about to tell them feels me with dread. I don't know that Steven Morgan is involved in this, but it is too much of a coincidence for him not to be. Jose and Jack were not smart enough to come up with this on their own. Having someone involved that who is a virtual unknown to us makes him even more dangerous than ever. We enter Christian's room and one look at Christian has Ana in tears.

"Hey babe. Wheel her next to me please." Christian says as we enter. I don't say anything, wanting to give them time together.

"Oh Christian! I was so worried about you. When you and Hyde fell to the ground I passed out. I was so scared. I never should've let you stay out of the safe room." Ana begins to cry. She places her head down on his bed. He strokes her hair. I close the door and wait for her to calm down. Christian tells her that it is all over and everything is okay. I feel terrible with the news I'm about to deliver them. Christian finally looks up at me, without speaking, he knows something isn't right.

"Taylor, what is it?" He asks me as I step closer.

"Sir, perhaps we should speak about this later?" I ask as Ana looks up at me and gives me her death stare.

"Taylor, you need to tell me what is going on. When I spoke with Ray, I knew something wasn't right. You know something, don't you?" Ana sits up and asks.

I run my hands through my hair and then say, "We have some information regarding Steven Morgan. It was Mr. Steele who provided the information."

"What did you find out Jason?" Christian asks me and I take a deep breath before I continue.

"The man is not Steven Morgan. He is using the identity of someone else. He is someone Mrs. Grey know. Sir, he is her former step father, Steven Morton. Ray says he has had some cosmetic surgery, but he was still able to identify him from the photo we have of him from Grey House." I say to them. Ana's eyes grow wide and she becomes pale.

"Ana? Ana, are you okay?" Christian looks at her and asks. She doesn't respond, but she does close her eyes and places her head in her hands.

"This can't be happening. No no no no. Not him. Anyone but him." Ana started to say while her head is still down. Christian looks as confused as I feel right now. She has never spoken about 'husband #3' to anyone, so we have no idea what she is referring to.

"Taylor, can you give us some privacy please?" Christian asks and I nod before stepping out of the room.

I close the door behind me and go in search of Ray. He is the only person other than Carla that might be able to provide me with the reason Ana is acting the way she is. Even when Hyde kidnapped her and Mia, when she faced him in court she appeared fearless. This time all I saw in her face was fear. If she is scared, then I have a feeling we should all be.

 **Christian's POV**

Once Taylor leaves the room I look over at Ana and try to get her to look up at me, but she won't. Her body is shaking and I begin to worry her blood pressure might be on the rise again. It seems like the strong woman I know has disappeared. Knowing that Ana is so scared makes me feel helpless. I can't hold her in my arms and I don't know what to say. I shift closer to her and move her hands away from her face.

"Ana look at me please. Don't shut me out. Talk to me baby. Tell me what happened with him, please." I plead with her as she looks into my eyes. All I see in them is fear, something I never thought I would see in her eyes.

"Christian, I can't. Don't make me relive that. He is an evil person." She tries to move away from me, but I keep hold of her hand.

"Ana, I can see how scared you are. We need to know why. We need to know what he is capable of. Please talk to me sweetheart. I will never let him get near you. You are safe with me." I tell her as I move her hair from her face. My hand caresses her cheek and she leans into it, closing her eyes.

"You're right. You need to know what happened." She takes a deep breath and positions herself as close to me as she can get without being in bed with me.

"Take your time. Don't be afraid. I will make sure he doesn't get close to you." I reassure her as she give me a small smile.

"You know that I lived with my mom and him for a little while, but I've never told anyone why I left. Even Ray doesn't know the exact reason I wanted to come back, and he has never pushed for details. Anyways, he was a very controlling person and liked to drink. He would drink until he would blackout some nights. I didn't mind those nights, but the nights where he would just get drunk, they were worse." She stops talking for a moment and stares off into space.

"One night was really bad. My mom had gone to work that day and ended up having to work late. He wasn't happy about that and he had been drinking. He was pretty drunk when it came dinner time. I made some pasta for dinner. He was unhappy with it and threw it at me. He grabbed my arm and twisted it so hard that he broke it. After yelling at me and telling me how pathetic I was, he pushed me to the ground and left me alone. I had hit my head when I fell. I don't know how long it was, but I woke to my mom shaking me. She took me to the hospital. She told them that I had fallen down the stairs, but I'm sure she knew what really happened. After that day, I refused to go back to living in that house, so she sent me back to Ray." She says and lets out a sob.

"Ana, why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" I pull her hand up to my lips and kiss it.

"I didn't think he would do something like this. All these years of nothing from him, I figured he found someone else to torment." She turns and looks me in the eye.

"We will deal with him Ana. You won't have to see him. He doesn't know that I know who he really is. This is a good thing. We have an advantage over him right now. He thinks I want to buy his company, so I'm going to meet with him as soon as I get out of here." I say to Ana and her eyes grow wide.

"What if he wants to hurt you? What if hurting you is his way of hurting me? Please, let Taylor and the security team deal with this." She looks at me and I can see the pleading in here eyes.

"Ana, I will have Taylor with me. I will never be alone with him. Don't worry about me please. want your focus to be on you and our family. You need to be healthy for our children." I lean forward and kiss her forehead. Being able to say children instead of child puts a smile on my face.

"Okay, but don't leave me out of the loop Christian. I need to know what is going on, otherwise I will be worried. Promise me." She stands and takes my head in her hands.

"I promise Ana. You will know what happens. Now come lie next to me and rest. I've missed you." I say and scoot over to make room for Ana.

It doesn't take long for her breathing to even out. Once I know she is sleeping, I take my phone and start texting Taylor. We need to have a plan in place for when I get out of here. With Ana being released before me, I also need to find a place for her. Since there is still a potential threat, I'm tempted to send her back to the Tahoe house, but know if I do that she will stress even more. I need to keep her close, but finding a place at last minute is going to be hard. That's when I get an idea and send a text to my father. I know Ana might not like this plan, but it might be the only way to keep her safe.


	26. Chapter 26

**~~~ Author's Notes ~~~**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I went back and forth on a few parts, but am happy where it is going.**

 **I might be going back and doing some edits to previous chapter, but just editing for grammar and punctuation. The content will stay unchanged.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and follows.**

 **This story has over 50,000 views as of right now 3/27!**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Christian's POV**

Sitting there listening to Ana tell me what happened was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I was shocked that none of this was in her background check I ran when I wanted her to be my submissive. Hearing all of this made me want to arrange a meeting with him and deal with him myself. I know that isn't going to happen. I need to keep a level head and not let my anger get the best of me. Who ever thought that I would be the one with the level head? The thought makes me want to laugh. So much has changed since Ana came into my life.

She is lying in my bed with me. The nurse wasn't happy to see that, but let it go. I sent a text to Taylor letting him know the situation is worse than we originally thought and that I would update him later. For now, I just want Ana to rest in my arms. I ask Taylor to have a larger room arranged for me. I don't want Ana out of my sight. Taylor is working on it and I told him to arrange a substantial donation if it is needed. Right now she needs me more than ever. A knock on the door brings me out of my thoughts. Ana's eyes open and we both sit up as Taylor and Ray walk in.

"Ana sweetheart, I heard that they told you about him. Are you okay?" Ray asks Ana as he takes a seat next to her.

"I am okay Dad. I am scared, but Christian is right. We have the upper hand right now. He doesn't know that we know who he really is. The question now is, what do we do with it?" Ana asks as Taylor pulls out a folder.

"Sir, I pulled up all the information I could find on Morton. There hasn't been anything since he was released from prison two years ago. He has been a ghost. It is as if he completely disappeared from the planet. I can't figure out how he did it. He doesn't have the resources to do it himself. In order to do what he did, he would need money. It isn't easy to become a ghost." Taylor explains to us as I keep my arm around Ana.

"How is the world could this happen? He isn't former special forces or anything really! The fucker is just an abuser! How in the hell could he have done this?" Ray stands and begins to pace around the room. Suddenly it hits me.

This entire time we have been so focused on Jose and Jack. Jose confessed to killing Elena and her ex-husband, but we never confirmed it was him. The money in their accounts was gone, but this isn't something Jack or Jose could've done. From everything I have seen, Morgan or Morton, whatever the hell you want to call him, is smart. His company wasn't doing much of anything until a couple years ago. It was a one man operation, just him. Morton could've easily taken over the life of the real Morgan with help from someone with the right resources.

"Fuck! He is the one behind all of this. He has been the brains behind Jack and Jose. I knew the two of them were not smart enough to do this without help. He has to be the face behind this. I bet you he is the one who really killed Elena and her ex. Taylor, what do you think?" I look over at him and ask.

"I believe you might be on to something. I'm going to look into his correspondence while he was in prison. Maybe we will find something there that will link him to Elena or her ex-husband. I'll call the warden myself and see if he can assist us." Taylor says before he leaves to do what he needs to do.

Finally Ray speaks up. "Ana, what really happened? Why did you come back to live with me? You don't need to tell me the details, but please tell me, did he hurt you Ana?"

"When I told you I was clumsy and fell, and that was how I broke my arm, I lied. He did it. I know I should've told you, but I was so scared. I just wanted to go home and be with you. I'm so sorry daddy." Ana says as he takes her hand.

"It's okay sweetheart. We will take care of him now. I need to go see if I can help Taylor with anything. You rest." Ray gives Ana a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

Maybe fifteen minutes later, a hospital administrator comes in to let us know we will be given a room together with full privacy and that the rooms on either side have been reserved for security. She seems very pleased with herself. I'm sure the donation we made to the hospital will be enough to pay for a new pediatric wing, but it is worth it to be able to be with Ana. We are moved to the room, which has a wonderful view and large windows. Since the windows are not bullet proof, Taylor suggests keeping the curtains drawn for security reasons. Ana pouts about this a little, but in the end relents. It is nice to know that she will be with me until I am able to leave here. I don't want her out of my sight until this is over.

The knowledge that someone else is out there, wanting to hurt me and my family, fills me with rage. If Ana wasn't here in the room with me right now, I would be planning with Taylor a similar fate for Mr. Morton that I have planned for Mr. Hyde. At some point I am going to need to deal with Hyde, but for now he is in a place no one will ever find him. After he is well enough he will be transported to a facility outside of the United States where we will deal with him. That is something I am looking forward to, but for now, I'm going to enjoy my time with Ana. Gail is bringing Teddy soon, so we will get to be with him, but my mother has agreed to watch him. I lie back and look at Ana sleep and know that I'm willing to do whatever it takes to protect my family.

 **Ray's POV**

I had to get out of that room. The thought that Morton is out there and wants to hurt Ana has me enraged. I knew years ago that he was no good. I was sure before that Ana had lied to me about how she broke her arm, but now that I have confirmation, I'm going to do something about him. Instead of going to look for Taylor I slip outside for a bit and pull out my cell phone. Carla has been keeping information from me. There is no way she didn't know what was going on between Morton and Ana. I dial her number and it rings before going to her voicemail. I curse and then try to call her again. When she finally answers I have a hard time trying to control my rage.

"Hello Ray. I wasn't expecting to hear from you." She says when she answers.

"Carla, I need to know everything that fucker Morton did to Ana. I want to know every detail of his fucking life with you! How could you let him hurt our daughter?!" I loose all control and go off on her.

"Why are you asking this now Ray? He is in prison for all I know. Yes, he was emotionally and verbally abusive to me, but he never was like that when I was with him and Ana. He treated her like she was his daughter." She says to me and I just want to scream.

"Carla, you were blinded by him. He hurt our daughter. She confessed to me what he did to her and now he might be trying to harm her and her family. If anything happens to them I will never forgive you for it." I end the call before she can respond. I can't handle listening to her try to defend herself.

Eventually, I decide to take some time and drive around. I find the guy who parked the SUV and he runs to get it for me. It takes a few minutes, but once he is there, I get in and do a burn out as I am leaving the parking lot. I know of someone who could help me with this and would have the backing of Christian. I head back to the warehouse where Hyde is being treated. It's time I fill Sawyer in on what is going on. If there is anyone who will help me find the son of a bitch and take care of him, it would be him. I start making plans in my head while I am driving and hope that Sawyer will be up for the challenge.

 **Ana's POV**

Being in the same room with Christian is nice. The doctor came in and said I could leave tomorrow, but Christian insisted I would be staying until he was released. The doctor is bringing the ultrasound to us. I am excited that Christian will finally get to see our baby. The last ultrasound was so depressing since Christian wasn't there, but this one has me excited. I know they are doing all of this extra because Christian used his influence, but for once I don't mind the extra attention. The doctor comes back in with a technician and the ultrasound machine. They position me closer to Christian's bed so he can watch it all. Thankfully this ultrasound won't have to be done vaginally. I lie back and the doctor places some gel on my belly before placing the wand on me.

"Ana, I was told you are almost ten weeks along, is that correct?" The doctor asks me.

"Yes, I last had an ultrasound at around eight weeks." I tell the doctor as she moves the wand around some more.

"That seems right. You are measuring around 10 or 11 weeks." She says as she turns the monitor for us to see.

Christian is holding my hand as I look from the monitor to him. A tear falls down his face, his eyes are glistening and he has a huge smile. He looks away from the monitor and to me. Right now I know we are both thinking the same thing. We both want to be back home and for all of this to be over with. He squeezes my hand and his thumb rubs over my knuckles. I know how excited he is to see our baby for the first time with me and not in photos or a DVD. After a few minutes of looking at the monitor, the doctor finally says that everything looks good and she will print a few photos for us to show friends and family. Once she leaves I move over to Christian's bed and lie with him. We don't speak. He kisses my head and we fall asleep together. Relaxed in the knowledge that we are all okay.


	27. Chapter 27

**~~~ Author's Note ~~~**

 **Sorry for the delay.**

 **I really wanted to take my time with this chapter.**

 **There is a lot of details.**

 **Thank you to everyone for the reviews and all of the followers.**

 **I'm nearly to 300 followers and I can't believe it.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading.**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Sawyer's POV**

The fucker is out of surgery and still in critical condition. I decide to take a walk around the grounds to keep from going into his room and ripping out his stitches. I wouldn't make it a quick death for him. If anything he deserves something slow and painful. The thoughts of what I want to do to him fill my mind. I hope that Christian will let me have a few minutes alone with Hyde, but I am not sure he would be alive when I left the room. I smile a little thinking about Hyde dying by my hand. As I turn the corner, I see Ray pull up in the SUV. I look into his eyes and see a man on a mission. The first thing that comes to my mind is that something may have happened to Ana. I run towards Ray to find out what is going on.

"Ray! What is wrong? Is Ana okay?" I ask as he closes the door to the SUV.

"She is fine Sawyer. They told her she could leave the hospital tomorrow, but Christian and Taylor have arranged for her to stay in the same room as Christian until a new house is arranged for them to stay in. There has been a new development." Ray says to me as he runs a hand through his hair and begins to pace.

"I'm glad Ana is doing well, but what is this new development? I talked to Taylor earlier and he mentioned Ros had a weird meeting with some Morgan dude, but didn't mention a new development." I say to Ray as he keeps pacing.

"Morgan isn't his name. Luke, it is Stephen Morton. He is Carla's ex-husband. She cheated on me with him and left me for him. She took Ana to him. He abused her! The motherfucker hurt my daughter! Ana told me what he did finally! Now it seems like Morton is coming for Ana and the family. We think he is the brains behind Hyde and Jose! I need your help." Ray stops pacing and says. His eyes are full of desperation. I start to feel rage building up inside of me. There is one person Ana never talks about, and it is Morton, husband number three.

"What the hell? After all these years he is coming after them. Why though? What do you need from me Ray?" I start pacing and running my hand through my hair.

"I need your help to find him and make sure he is never a problem for my family. Luke, you are the only person I can trust and I know Christian would back me up. No one knows I came here. I don't want them knowing. I want to take out Morton before he knows we are on to him. It is only a matter of time before he figures out that we have connected the dots." Ray explains to me and I stop pacing.

"Ray, I will do anything to keep them safe. Tell me everything you know." I say to Ray and we walk inside the warehouse to an empty office.

Once inside the office, Ray fills me in on Morton/Morgan and tells me what they suspect he has been doing for the past few years. My fists and clenched tight and it takes everything I have not to punch a hole in the wall. The fact that a person could ever hurt a teenager, especially one as sweet as Ana, made me full of anger. I couldn't imagine if someone had done something like that to my sister or any of the women in my family. Knowing that Morton was able to assume someone's identity and become a ghost makes me wonder what his background really is. There are very few people capable of becoming ghosts. I wonder if Morton is even his real identity to begin with. I don't share these thoughts with Ray, since he is wound up enough as it is.

"I will help you find him Ray, but we can't work from here. We need to keep this between us. It's time we go off the grid. I have a place we can work from. I can contact whoever I need to from there, but you need to ditch your phone. No one can know where we are or what we are doing." I say to Ray and he nods his head. As he does this, he takes his phone from his pocket, powers it off, and sets it on the desk.

"Alright, let's go." I say as I take my phone out, send a quick text to Taylor, and leave it on the desk next to Ray's phone. We head to the SUV and I know that there is no turning back once we leave the warehouse gates.

 **Taylor's POV**

The hospital is a security nightmare. I'll be lucky if I have any hair left after this. First it was the threats. Then it was finding out Jose and Jack were involved. Then it was Jack's assault on the safe house and Jose being blown up. Now it is some fucking ghost who was Ana's step father and abuser. I'm not sure how much I can take of this. I finally decide to make my way to once of the rooms next to the Grey's and get some rest. Right as I am about to lie down, my phone goes off. There is a text from Sawyer.

 _'RS told me. We are going to find M. Don't tell anyone. - LS'_

My mind takes a second to comprehend what the message means. I bolt up off the bed and try to call Sawyer's cell, but it goes straight to voicemail. I try to call Ray's phone, but I get voicemail as well. I start to pace the room, the exhaustion I felt only minutes ago has left me, but now I feel a sense of dread. Luke and Ray are going to look for Morton on their own. I think he is fucking crazy for attempting it, but I know he has resources that I don't even have. He never talks about it, but he did spend some time in Afghanistan attached to a CIA unit. I know that he is more than able to take care of himself, but my main concern is Ray. If Ana finds out that he has gone off with Sawyer she will worry. The last thing she needs is this. I need to get Christian alone to tell him about this latest development. Sawyer told me not to tell anyone, but I know he didn't mean to not tell the boss.

I decide to track Ray's and Sawyer's phones, but they both show they are at the warehouse. I know that to not be the case as there is footage of them driving out the gate. I keep pacing the room, trying to figure out a way to get Christian alone. After ten minutes of pacing the room and pulling my hair, I come up with an idea. Gail brought Teddy and I am sure Ana would like to spend some time with him. Right now he is with Grace and Carrick playing in the pediatric wing playroom. I send a text to Christian telling him I need to talk to him alone and advise him to see if Ana wants to go see Teddy and bring him back to the room for a bit. After a few minutes I get a message back from him telling me the coast is clear. I enter the room and all it takes is one look at me for him to know this isn't good news.

"What the fuck happened now?" Christian asks as I take a seat next to him.

 **Christian's POV**

"Sir, Ray left the hospital grounds and went back to the warehouse." Taylor manages to tell me before I interrupt him.

"Okay. What is so bad about that?" I ask Taylor as I shift in the hospital bed to look at him. He looks like he doesn't want to tell me what he is about to.

"Ray went to see Sawyer and update him on what is going on. I hadn't told him about finding out Morgan is really Morton. Sawyer and Ray left the warehouse about fifteen minutes ago. They left their phones behind. Sawyer sent me a text before they left." Taylor shows me the text on his phone and my eyes grow wide.

"What the fuck are they thinking Jason? Do they really think that they can find a man who is a ghost?" I ask him as I run a hand through my hair. I know Sawyer and Ray were both military, but to go off on their own seems like a suicide mission.

"I don't know Christian, but right now they are not my main concern. We need to figure out what to tell Ana." He says to me and I put my hand to my forehead.

"Dammit! This is the last thing she needs. She can't worry about this. The last thing she needs is more stress on her shoulders. We can't tell her Jason. She can't know about this."

"I agree Christian, but we both know Ana will see through anything we tell her. Plus, if she tries to call Ray, she will know something is going on. In the end, it is a no win situation. I think that telling her the truth is for the best. If she knows he is with Sawyer that might put her at ease. I have Prescott coming to replace Sawyer as Ana's CPO until he returns." Taylor explains to me.

"I know you are right Jason, but I don't want this for her. If anything happens to either of them- I don't know how she will handle it. She does need to know, and I need to be the one to tell her. I think I will wait until tomorrow. Maybe we will have more information by then. Get some rest Jason. You look like hell." I smirk at him and he gets up and leaves.

After Jason leaves I am left alone in my thoughts. This could be good for us. Having Sawyer and Ray on the outside could give us an advantage. Morton still may not know that we are on to him. I had hoped to be the one to reveal that we are aware of who he is, but the risks involved are too great. With Ana pregnant I know that I need to be more careful. After the stunt I pulled at the safe house, I realize that my priority needs to be my family and not my need for revenge. Jack had done so much to us, and I let my feelings toward him affect my judgment. My hate and anger towards him almost got me killed. I lie back and a tear escapes my eye. I know how Ana must have felt seeing me on the ground. I remember how I felt seeing her on the ground after she shot Hyde. All of the emotions are finally hitting me and I feel terrible for making her have to go through that, seeing me like that. I make a vow to myself to make sure she will never have to go through that again. I close my eyes and sleep takes me again.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian's suggestion about me going to see Teddy was just what I needed. We played together for a little while before going to get some dinner. We were just going to head to the cafeteria, but Gail stopped us and showed us to a private room. In the room was food from the Heathman. I laughed a little when I saw the containers. Only my husband would do something like this. I'm sure the thought of hospital food made him cringe. I feel very hungry and dig into the burger he ordered for me. Christian always seems to know exactly what I need. Teddy sits beside me as Gail feeds him his dinner. Once I'm done eating I help Gail get Teddy cleaned up. Gail is going to stay at the Heathman in a suit with Grace and Carrick. It is a place where they will all be safe. The entire floor has been rented out for the family. Kate and Elliott will be coming down tomorrow. Once we are done changing Teddy I give him a kiss and hold him until he falls asleep. Grace knocks and walks into the room.

"Hi Grace. Teddy just fell asleep." I say to her as she comes over and runs her fingers through his copper curls.

"We will be heading to the Heathman soon. Are you sure you don't want him to stay with you?" She asks me and I sigh.

"I know it will be better for him to be there. I can come and visit him tomorrow for awhile. I don't want to risk him catching anything. Plus, Christian needs his rest and Teddy will want to be all over him. Here, take him." I gently pull him from his resting place on my chest and Grace takes him and brings him to her chest. Despite never having given birth to any of her children, being a mother seems to have come so naturally to her. It makes me think of my own mother and I have to shake my head and bring my thoughts back to the present.

"I promise we will take good care of him. They have guards all over the hotel. He will be safe and we will have so much fun together." Grace reassures me as I stand to give him one last kiss on the head.

"I will see you all tomorrow. Get some rest Grace." I tell her as I give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Once they leave I make my way back to the room I am sharing with Christian. Despite being in the hospital, I still have three security officers with me. I roll my eyes when I think about it, but then think of what just happened the other night and wonder how many people were injured when the vest Jose was wearing exploded. I make note to ask Christian or Taylor about it later on. I want to make sure to speak to them and their families once this is all over. When I get back to the room, Christian is asleep. I give him a kiss on his forehead and make my way to the other bed.

 **Christian's POV**

Soft lips on my forehead wake me from my nap. The one thing that sucks about bring injured and in the hospital is that the only thing you can do is sleep. I am unable to do much of anything until I heal. When the doctor was last here I over heard him say that I would be here for about a week. Being in bed is driving me mad. Most of all, not being able to hold Teddy. I miss being able to play with my son. I open my eyes and see Ana lying on her bed. I know I need to tell her about Ray and Sawyer, but she looks so happy and relaxed. I know I said I would wait until tomorrow, but one look at me and she will know that I am hiding something. I can't keep anything from her anymore. Her last birthday I ended up giving her five gifts because I couldn't keep it a secret.

"Hey baby. Why don't you come over here?" I ask and pat the spot beside me. She smiles and comes to sit beside me.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Ana says as she runs her fingers through my hair.

"It's okay. I have been asleep for awhile now. How was Teddy?"

"He was great. He is having a blast with your parents. They took him back to The Heathman. I really miss him. How long do we have to be here?" She asks as she turns to look at me.

"I'm here for at least a week. I'm hoping I'll heal faster than they expect so we can leave, but I doubt that. Do you want to go be with Teddy?" I ask her, not wanting her to feel as if she needs to stay with me.

"I don't want to be away from you. With everything that has happened... I can't bare being away from you. I do miss Teddy, but I know he is safe with your parents, Gail, and the dozen security guards you have protecting the floor they are on." She replies and I feel relieved that she is going to stay with me. I haven't had a nightmare in sometimes, but with everything that has happened, I know there is a chance they could return.

We stay snuggled up together in my bed. It isn't long before Ana falls asleep beside me. I kick myself for not telling her about Ray and Sawyer. I get a text from Taylor informing me that there has been no word from them and that Hyde is in stable condition. I hadn't forgotten about him, but right now Morton is the loose cannon we need to be worried about. I keep my arm around Ana, letting her have a peaceful sleep until tomorrow when I have to give her the news.

 **Morgan/Morton's POV**

How did I fuck up? I think to myself as I drive through Seattle. I never should've said anything. I'm sure she is suspicious of me. The one good thing is there is no way they can use facial recognition to find out who I really am. I let out a breath I was holding and make my way to the apartment I am subletting. I paid the person a ton of money to be gone for six months. They were more than happy to leave without asking any questions. When I arrive I see the flashing lights of police vehicles. I can't risk them asking me questions, so I turn the car around. Where the hell am I supposed to go now? I think to myself and come up with an idea.

Portland.

It is where Hyde and Rodriguez fucked up and where the Grey family has to be. I turn around and head to the freeway. They have no idea I am coming. I look at the picture sitting on my dash of the sweet teenager sleeping. Her skin and lips were calling to me even then, but I had to be an ass and hurt her. Now is my second chance. By the time they figure it out, it will be too late for poor, little Ana.


	28. Chapter 28

**~~~ Author's Note ~~~**

 **I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile.**

 **I've been dealing with some personal and family issues lately.**

 **This chapter is something I've been working on for the past month.**

 **I will try to update more often.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and to all my readers.**

 **I'm still amazed by the amount of attention this story has garnered.**

 **It means a lot to me.**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Sawyer's POV**

I've been driving for less than an hour when we finally reach our destination. The house is old and in need of work, but it belonged to my grandparents. The two story Victorian style house is maintained by a caretaker I have paid since my parents passed away. The house means too much to me to get rid of it. Plus, my sister would probably kill me if I ever got rid of it since we spent so much time here as kids. Everyone knows I'm from Texas, but I spent each summer here with my grandparents, so this is as much of a home as my family home back in Texas. I park around back and we head into the house. I called the caretaker and asked him and his wife to take a vacation for a few days. I said that my sister will be staying here and won't need them. They were thrilled when I booked them a trip to England and left without question.

"What is this place?" Ray asks as we walk into the home.

"It was my grandparents' house. It now belongs to me. Come to the basement. Everything we need is there." I motion towards a door just off the kitchen.

I use my key to unlock the door to the basement and turn on the light. We walk down the stairs to another metal door with a key pad. I enter the code and open the door to reveal our work space. I remodeled the basement into a fully operational command center with the help of Taylor. We always knew there was a chance home base could be compromised or that we might need a place to work in Portland. I wanted to bring the Grey family here instead of the other house, but Taylor insisted that we stay away. The neighbors are not far away and the Greys are easily recognized from newspapers and television. In the basement is a huge wall of just guns, ammo and other weapons, one wall of monitors and computers, another wall with a white board, and the last wall has a small kitchen area. All of the technology is state of the art and approved by Barney. He is the only other person besides Taylor who knows this exists.

"Wow... were you preparing for world war three?" Ray asks as he takes a look at the wall of weapons.

"More like a place to work if home base was compromised. I wanted to bring the Greys here, but it's too close to the neighbors. Plus all the security would draw too much attention." I say as I get all the computers up and running.

"How in the world do you have access to all these databases?" Ray asks as he sees the different databases loading on the computers. I smirk and laugh before I reply.

"Barney, Christian's head nerd, is a wiz. You really don't want to know more than that." With that I just wink and he shakes his head.

"Where should we start with looking for Stephen?" Ray asks as I sit in front of one of the computers and he takes a seat next to me.

"I am going to pull up footage around Grey House around the time he was leaving the meeting with Ros. I want to see what he is driving and see if we can find out where he went from there. If we can find out what car he is in, then we can keep a look out for it here too." I start to pull up CCTV footage from Grey House and watch it intently, looking for the son of a bitch that wants to hurt Ana.

We both watch the footage and see Morton walk out of GEH, but he doesn't go to any of the surrounding cars. He walks down the street a ways before crossing the street and walking. Then, using traffic cameras, I try to locate him again, but the angle isn't right and I only catch a glimpse of him before loosing him. I take footage of him and put it into a facial recognition program that Barney created to help locate Morton for us. It seems like it takes forever, but eventually we have a lead. He is in a black BMW and the camera footage shows him getting onto I-5 heading south to Portland.

"Fuck! He is here!" Ray yells as he stands and runs his hands through his hair.

"That's better for us. He doesn't think we know he is here. I will start facial recognition on the traffic cameras in Portland. Hopefully we will be able to track him down." I say to him and he heads toward the kitchen area to make some coffee.

"I hope to God you are right. I need to do to the son of a bitch what I should've done when Ana came back to Washington. I want to make sure he never hurts her again."

"I promise Ray. He will never be able to touch her again. I'll do whatever I have to." I stand and place a hand on his shoulder, hoping to offer a little comfort to him.

With Morton being a ghost, I have no idea what he is capable of. I sent some feelers out to a few people I know in the FBI and CIA, but so far they haven't been able to tell me if he ever worked with any intelligence agency. Not knowing what he is capable of makes him even more dangerous. Right now the only piece we have is Ana, and it is one I'm hoping we won't have to use.

 **Ana's POV**

When I wake up the next morning I spend a few minutes watching Christian sleep. He looks so young and peaceful, like he doesn't have a care in the world. I quietly get up and make my way to the bathroom. After using the toilet and taking a shower, I put on a pair of leggings and a dress. It looks nice, but is casual enough for being in the hospital. Once I've brushed and dried my hair, I head back to the bed next to Christian's. Since he is still asleep I decide to read for a little bit. After about thirty minutes, I hear something come from Christian's bed- he is having a nightmare.

"Christian. Wake up. It's okay. Everything is okay baby. Please wake up." I say to him softly as I run my hand through his hair and kiss his forehead.

"Ana." He opens his eyes and takes me in his arms, pulling me into him despite his injuries.

"It's okay Christian. It was just a nightmare. Everything and everyone is fine." I speak softly, reassuring him.

"Where is Teddy?" He says looking around the room in a panic.

"He is fine. He is with Gail and your parents at The Heathman. They will bring him later." I say as I pull back when his grip on my finally loosens.

"I'm sorry Ana. I'm so sorry. I should've told you last night. I promised you no secrets." He says to me and I feel confused.

"Christian, it is fine. Whatever it is, I'm not going anywhere."I sit in the chair beside the bed and keep a hold of his hand.

"Sawyer and your dad, they left. They went to look for Morton on their own without any help from us." He says to me, his eyes never leaving mine. I release his hand and stand.

"They did what? Why didn't anyone stop them? Who allowed them to leave? Why are they doing this? He is going to kill them!" I start screaming and begin to panic. The next thing I know, Taylor is in the room and carries me to my bed where I begin to cry.

I hear Christian talking to me, but I don't respond to him. All I can do is lie there and cry into the pillow. My father is God knows where with Sawyer looking for the lunatic who hurt me as a teen and my husband didn't tell me about it until after they were gone for over 12 hours. I'm not sure who I'm more angry with at the moment. I can't even look up at Christian right now. My head is starting to hurt. I'm starting to feel lightheaded. Because I'm crying, my vision is already blurry, but after wiping away the tears, there is no improvement. I move to stand next to Christian's bed, but when my legs hit the floor everything goes black.

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor rushes to Ana's side as I scream for a nurse. Being stuck in this bed is really starting to frustrate me. I should be the one next to Ana. I should be the one making sure she is okay. I'm not though. I put myself in the position I'm in right now. Seeing her like this has me in a panic. Taylor assures me that she is breathing, but her heart rate is high. A nurse comes in and Taylor assists with placing Ana back into her bed. The nurse ignores me and my yelling at her to do more than just stand there. Little do I know, the nurse is taking Ana's blood pressure. I should've realized that this news would cause Ana's blood pressure to sky rocket. I run my hand through my hair and think of how stupid I am.

The doctor comes in to have a look at Ana. She gives her something to help bring her blood pressure down and sends everyone out of the room. After a few minutes of her checking on Ana, she makes her way to the chair next to my bedside and has a seat. I try to read the expression on her face, but it doesn't reveal anything to me. She sits for a minute before looking into my eyes. She starts to speak.

"Mr. Grey, your wife has been through a significant trauma. While the trauma she suffered isn't physical, it is having affects on her body. Her blood pressure is dangerously high right now and it is concerning. I know from reports that something significant happened the other night, but I need to know if there is more. I need to know what else she might be going through in order to make sure she and the baby stay healthy." The doctor looks at me with a straight face. I feel like when my mother used to question me about stealing whiskey from my dad's study.

"For security reasons, I can't give specifics. There is another situation that has come to our attention. Someone is trying to hurt her. Instead of letting my people handle it, her father decided to go out on his own with a friend. He didn't tell her he was leaving. I just finished telling her he left. She was very upset and starting yelling and crying. Taylor, my head of security had to place her on her bed. She tried to get up and the next thing I knew she was falling to the floor. It's all my fault. I should've told her last night when I found out." I rub my hands over my face. I feel tears building in my eyes. I turn my head and quickly blink back the tears before looking back at the doctor. Her eyes are no longer stern, but filled with compassion.

"I see. Sounds like this situation has the chance of getting worse before it gets better. I'm going to write a couple of prescriptions for your wife. They are only to be used as needed and will not harm the baby in any way. One is a sedative and the other is an anti-anxiety medication. She doesn't need to take them all the time, but she might need to take them regularly until this crisis has been resolved. I know you are under a lot of stress right now, but you need to make sure to take care of yourself. You are healing nicely and your doctor said you should be out of here in three days. Until then, make sure you both talk to each other. Communication is important to keep her worries at bay." The doctor says to me and I feel like she has had lessons from Flynn. That's something he would say to me. Thinking about him makes me think I need a session with him. Maybe it would do Ana some good to talk to him as well.

"Thank you doctor. I'll make sure to be open about things. Ana's father is really her only parent, so she worries about him. Thank you for being honest with me about what is going on with her. I'll do everything I can to keep her safe." The doctor smiles and nods before leaving the room.

I close my eyes for a few minutes after the doctor leaves. Knowing that this mess is far from over fills me with rage. The fact that I'm incapable of doing anything about it doesn't help. I can't run or have a kick boxing session to work out my anger and rage. For now it is stewing inside of me, and I will myself to not take it out on anyone, especially Ana. I look over at her bed and wish I could hold her and tell her how sorry I am for everything, but I'm stuck in this bed. I start to feel the anger rising as I grip my phone, prepared to throw it against the wall. Instead I pull up my contacts and dial a number.

"John, it's Christian. I need your help." I speak into the phone when he answers. I say a small prayer, hoping that talking with him will help me manage what I'm feeling.


	29. Chapter 29

**~~~ Author's Note ~~~**

 **Sorry for the delay.**

 **A death in the family, yard sale to plan, and doctor's appointments**

 **have left me busy.**

 **This is a short chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.**

 **Your support means a lot to me. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 29**

 **John Flynn's POV**

"Christian, how have you been?" I ask curious as to why he is calling. Other than the occasional session and charity event, I hardly ever hear from him any more.

"Are you able to come to Portland? I'd rather talk in person. There has been a lot going on, more than the news is reporting." Christian says. I hear the desperation in his voice. As his friend, this has be concerned.

"I will clear my schedule. It will take me some time to get down there..." Before I can finish my reply Christian cuts in.

"I will have someone pick you up from your house. I suggest packing an overnight bag. My pilot will bring you down by helicopter. I have a floor at the Heathman already reserved if you need to stay. I just need you here as soon as possible." The desperation is still there. He has never asked me to come to him like this before, and I know it must be serious if he is asking now.

"Give me an hour to get things done here. I'll have Rhian pack for me and bring my bag here. Have whoever you need pick me up from my office. I'll be there soon Christian." I try to reassure him.

"Thanks John."

He hangs up and I have my assistant begin to cancel appointments for the rest of the week. Whatever is going on is probably going to take more than a few hours with Christian. I pack my tablet in my briefcase and a note pad. My mind cannot get around the sound of Christian's voice. He sounded desperate, scared, and worried. This is a Christian I've never heard before and it has me worried. After explaining to Rhian what is going on she wished me a safe trip and escorted me to the waiting SUV. We drive off and all I can think about is the sound of Christian's voice.

 **Ana's POV**

I open my eyes to the sound of my baby boy sitting on the other bed with his daddy. Teddy is his father is more than the looks department. I smile as I look at them, but then I remember what happened earlier. I remember what Christian told me and feel the anger building within me again. Knowing that I passed out earlier has me worried again about my blood pressure. I know I need to figure out how to deal with what is going on better than I have been. Blaming Christian for what happened isn't the right thing. He can't control my father. No one can control him. At least I know he is with Sawyer and that Sawyer won't let anything happen to him. When the feeling of hunger overwhelms me, I slowly sit up and turn toward Christian. He smiled at me, but there is a sadness in his eyes. He is blaming himself for what is going on. I've seen that look many times before.

"Hi, look at my two handsome men." I say as I smile at the two of them together.

"Ma Ma!" Teddy squeals as Christian tries to keep him from climbing off the bed.

"I'm coming Teddy." I quickly move and pick Teddy up from the bed.

"Are you feeling better?" Christian asks me as I sit beside him holding Teddy on my lap.

"I am. I really am sorry about how I reacted. Yelling at you was wrong. So much has happened in the past few weeks, and I'm not dealing with it very well." I admit to Christian.

"I know. We have both been through so much. I was thinking you might like to talk to Flynn." Christian suggests.

I pause before I respond to him. I take a minute to think about it and take a deep breath. "I think I should. I need to figure out a way to deal with what is going on. I'm so sorry. I never should've gotten angry with you. Have you spoken with Flynn?"

"He is in Portland. I called earlier and asked him to come down. I wasn't sure you would want to talk to him, but I know that I should. All of this has taken a toll on both of us. We both need to talk to someone." Christian says as he pushes my hair out of my face. I smile at him and lean into his hand.

"You always know what I need before I know I need it." I reply and turn and kiss the palm of his hand.

"You scared me earlier. I was stuck in this bed and couldn't do anything to help you. I feel so weak. I screwed up by going after Hyde. You, Teddy, and the baby need me more." I see tears run down Christian's face and start to feel them fall down my cheeks.

"It isn't all your fault. I didn't fight you on it. I should've put my foot down, but I didn't. We both have made mistakes. Right now we need to focus on getting through this and being a family. Will we be able to go back home soon?" I ask as I bounce Teddy on my knee.

"Elliott has done some remodeling and an entire new security system has been installed. We will be going back once they release me from this place." Christian grumbles and I laugh.

"It will be nice to be home again. It feels like we haven't been there in ages. I miss my bed." I pout which makes Christian laugh. He tries to hide the pain, but I see a slight grimace.

"Come here." He says as he scoots over and makes room for Teddy and me. We lie there together for awhile, forgetting about the monsters, the press, and just spend time as a normal family.

 **Taylor's POV**

Thank God he called Flynn. I was about to call him myself, but Grey beat me to it. Ana and Christian have been through more than anyone ever should have to endure. They are normal people, but for some reason they attract the crazies. I met John Flynn at the Heathman when he arrived. He asked me how I was doing. With everything going on, I hadn't really had any time to think about how I am doing. Why the hell should I think about myself at a time like this? Seeing Ana pass out earlier scared the shit out of me. I've seen crazy things while in combat, but seeing her fall to the ground had a different affect on me. Ana, Christian, and Teddy are family to Gail and me. After a few minutes of thinking, I answer Flynn's question.

"John, I am not the one to be concerned with. They are like family to me. The shit they are being put through, well it shouldn't be happening. I can handle anything that comes my way. The two of them, they are nearing a breaking point. I am more worried about them than I am myself."

"Jason, you need to think about yourself as well. You have Gail to consider. I know you wouldn't want to leave her a widow. Do you know how she is doing with all of this? You have been in combat, so what is happening isn't anything you are unfamiliar with, but this could affect her differently. Please, just take a few minutes to sit and talk with her. The last thing I want is for the two of you to end up like Ana and Christian." Flynn says to me and I realized I hadn't thought about how this could be affecting her. I make it my mission to talk to her about it and make sure she is doing okay.

After we talk for a bit, I drive Flynn to the hospital. It is evening and I take this time to reflect on what the 'expensive charlatan' and I have discussed, As I am driving, I notice there is a car following us. I decide to take a few detours as we make our way to the hospital, and the car continues to follow. It is only a few minutes before I am sure this person is tailing me. I knew we shouldn't have used the Heathman, but it is the one hotel where we have a relationship with the security. I keep driving and make a few strategic turns before quickly pulling into a parking garage. I pull into a parking spot and turn off the vehicle.

"Ummm, Jason this isn't the hospital. What is going on?" Flynn asks me.

"Someone was following us. They must have recognized the SUV and were trying to follow us to the hospital. I need to call this in. I think I lost them, but I can't be sure. I'm going to arrange for someone else to come and pick you up." I say to Flynn as I pull out my phone.

"How can you be sure they won't follow them when they leave here?" Flynn asks me as I send a message to one of my guys at the warehouse.

"They won't be in an SUV. We have other cars that we can use. I will drive around for awhile once you are secured in the other vehicle. Don't worry. You and the Grey family will be fine." I try to reassure Flynn.

We wait about thirty minutes when the car arrives. It is a Toyota Corolla in silver with tinted widows. No one would ever suspect it would belong to anyone related to Grey. All of his cars are European. I've tried to get him to go the American route, but he won't. Damn stubborn man is the reason everyone knows what we drive. Maybe this will finally change his mind. Once Flynn is in the car, I leave the garage and keep an eye out for the person that was following us. I drive for a couple of hours, making stops along the way, but no one appears to be following me. It seems as if I was able to lose the tail this time, but my real worry is if we will be so lucky next time. I head back to the hospital to have a very uncomfortable talk with Christian. He is really going to hate what I have planned, but I don't think there is any other way.


	30. Chapter 30

**~~~ Author's Notes ~~~**

 **I know it has been awhile, and I am sorry about the delay.**

 **Life has been chaotic. Plus, I kept rewriting parts of this chapter.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Ana's POV**

I haven't sat with Flynn like this since I was pregnant with Teddy. After the first attack, Christian insisted I visit Flynn. I tried telling him the nightmares were getting better, but he didn't believe me. Talking with Flynn helped then, and I can only hope that it helps now. This time is different. The threat is still out there. The fact that husband number three is coming for me scares me. He makes me feel the way I did when I was a teenager; weak, scared, and small. Except this time I have someone to protect me. This time I will be ready for him. Flynn's voice brings me out of my thoughts and back to the small meeting room we are sitting in together.

"Ana, you look lost in thought. Tell me what is going through your head." He says with his British accent and straight face.

"I'm angry John. A man whom I thought was out of my life is back in it. A man who abused me still wants to hurt me. He has used people, manipulated people, killed people, just to get to me and my family! My mother brought him into my life when I was a vulnerable teenager. To make matters worse, when he did hurt me she didn't believe me!" I let out what I had been holding in for a long time. I didn't realize how angry I was at my mother.

"Well, it looks like we have found some unresolved anger. You have spoken about your mother before to me, but not in much detail. From my understanding, you are not as close to her as you are to your father. Why is that?" He asks me as tears begin to fall down my cheeks.

"She started cheating on Ray when I was 7 years old. I didn't realize what was going on until I was older, but I knew something was off. They were not close. They didn't act like normal loving couples. It wasn't until later on that I realized what was going on. No one knows this, but one day school got out early, and I could hear my parents arguing. My dad was telling my mom she needed to be here with her family and not out with whatever man she was fucking around with. I got upset and ended up running to the park until I had to go back home. I made sure that no one knew I was upset, but after that my relationship with my mother was never the same. Knowing what she was doing to Ray... it... it broke my heart. There was no way I could trust her after that." I confess to Flynn as the tears fall freely down my face. I've grown tired of holding in the secrets of my past. It is time that I let them all out.

"It's understandable that you would be upset by hearing such things. As a child you depend on your parents to be there for you. You only had one real parent in your life. Your mother, despite being your only blood relative, didn't seem to consider what was best for you. Do you think she knew what kind of person husband number three really was before you moved to Texas for that short period of time?" Flynn asks the question I constantly wonder about in my mind.

"I've often wondered that myself. Honestly, no, I don't think she knew. I think she was happy that he had money and could give her a lifestyle she always craved. She never wanted to live in Montesano. She wanted to live a lavish life in the city. Ray did the best he could, but it was never enough for her. All of this is her fault! If she had just settled down and been happy with Ray, I wouldn't be dealing with this shit with her third husband!" I start to yell as the anger I've been holding in finally releases.

"There it is. That is what you have been holding in. All the anger you have been holding in all these years is making it harder for you to deal with the stress now. You need to let that anger go. What she did was not what a good parent would do. What she did was terrible and no one should have to go through that. Right now, you are safe. Christian is doing everything possible to keep all of you safe. You have nothing to be afraid of. I know that Ray is off with Sawyer trying to find Morton, but you know your father is able to take care of himself. It is okay to worry about him, but we need to make sure you don't have a panic attack like before. Now, lets work on some exercises to help you cope with the stress." Flynn says and I feel my body begin to relax.

We sit and go over some breathing techniques, counting, and he gives me some homework to do. He wants me to start a journal, documenting my feelings. This is something I've never done before. I've never really been a writer. Reading was always my way of escaping the things that were going on around me. Now it is time to do the opposite. I realize that I can't keep letting my feelings build up. I need to release them to help me deal with what is going on. This one session with Flynn has really put things into perspective for me. I walk out of the room feeling freer than I have in ages.

 **Christian's POV**

When I got the call from Taylor that someone had followed him and Flynn from the Heathman, I began to panic. How stupid was I to use the Heathman? It is well known that I stay there whenever I have business in Portland. If Morton wanted to start somewhere, it would be the obvious choice. I am thankful that Ana isn't in the room right now. I know that if she were to see me panicked it would make her panic as well. No matter what I may be feeling, I need to be strong for her. Her, Teddy, and our new baby are what matter the most. It is my job to keep them safe, yet I feel like I continue to fail them. Everyone is in danger because of this lunatic. Taylor and I discussed options for the family. I don't want any of them to go back to their homes. Mia is with Elliott and Kate right now at Escala. It was the best place for them to go while we are in Portland. All of the windows have the same tint that Grey House now has. I am planning on purchasing the entire building. It will allow for us to have full security control and will be a great investment.

Taylor and I sit together and go over what our options are. I want to send my family away to the house in Montana, but I don't think any of them will be willing to go for it. It has been decided that we will appear to exit the hospital and make it seems as if we are heading to California by car. This way, if someone does have eyes on the Heathman, they won't know where we are really going. Taylor has already arranged for new vehicles to pick everyone up. They won't be fancy from the outside and will be American made. These will not show up until an hour after our original detail leaves. Security at the hotel will be minimal and the floor will be opened up, just in case someone on the inside is providing details to Morton or whoever was tailing Taylor and Flynn. Once we are all set to leave, we will head back to the house on the Sound. The new security system is similar to the one used at the White House, there is no safer place for us to all stay together. I am going to make sure that no one can get to my family again.

 **Sawyer's POV**

The waiting is always the hardest part. Waiting for any lead is always difficult. Whether the lead comes from a contact or if it comes from running facial recognition software, it always takes time. Right now, time is something we don't have. It won't be long before Christian is released from the hospital. We haven't had any contact with Taylor or the rest of the team since we left. I am wondering if leaving was the right thing to do. Leaving left Taylor without a second in command and Ray taking off has probably worried Ana sick. Just thinking about it makes me feel bad about doing that to Ana. She has become like a sister to me. It wasn't an easy choice to make, but in the end, I feel it will help our efforts to get them home.

"You need to get some sleep Luke." Ray says as he comes into the room. We had been taking turns getting sleep, and now it's mine.

"I am good. I work for Christian. Working on little to no sleep is standard for me." I smile and take a sip from my coffee mug.

"Any news?" Ray asks as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Nothing yet. I am thinking about using one of the burner phones to check in with Taylor. It is possible they might have a lead that we don't. I think we should try to keep in touch with him." I tell Ray as he takes a seat next to me.

"That is a good idea. Do you think it would be okay for me to talk to Ana? I know she was probably upset when she found out I ran off like I did."

"I think that would be a good idea. The last thing I want is an Ana angry at me when we meet back up with them!" I laugh at the thought of Ana angry with me stomping her little feet and yelling at me.

I open the desk drawer and pull out one of the burner phones. Thankfully I know all of the phone numbers by heart. I dial Taylor's number and put the phone on speaker as we wait for him to answer.

"Taylor speaking." He says when he answers.

"How is it going buddy?" I ask, knowing he is going to probably lay into me. There is no response for a minute and I begin to wonder if the call dropped.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Taylor yells directly into the phone causing both Ray and me to jump in our seats.

"We are working on finding Morton. He's in Portland. I was able to locate his vehicle getting on the I-5." I respond, knowing this isn't the answer he is going to want to hear.

"Both of you have caused me to age about ten years! You have no idea the hell I've been through since you left! I know it hasn't been that long, but do you have any idea how it was telling Ana about what the two of you are up to?!" He continues to yell at us. At the mention of Ana's name, I cringe and wonder how much trouble I am going to be in.

"Can we talk to Ana?" Ray cuts in.

"She's in with Flynn right now. It was bad. She had a total meltdown. I've never seen her like that before. Christian called Flynn to come up for the both of them to talk to. When I was on my way to bring Flynn here from the Heathman we were being followed. I managed to loose them and called in someone to come get Flynn, but I'm sure they knew who the car belonged to based on how far they followed us. I didn't see who was driving, but I'm sure this has to do with our new suspect." Taylor tells us and I shake my head.

"Taylor, I'm going to forward what I have to you. I will keep in limited communication with you so we can work together to find this son of a bitch. I still feel that it is best if we keep quiet. The less people who know what were are planning, the better." I tell Taylor as I pull up the information we have gathered so far.

"Sounds good. I'll let Ana know you called, Ray. If you want to try calling back in about an hour she should be free." Taylor reassures Ray.

"I'll call back then." Ray replies.

"If you need to reach me, post on that message board and I'll call you from a burner." I tell Taylor before I hang up. The message board was something we set up ages ago as a form of communication if we needed to get in contact but other lines of communication were compromised. It is a dog breeders group and allows for anonymity. The main Grey family staff are aware of it and maintain accounts to stay active on the message board. Talking about Poodles, Terriers, and Golden Retrievers might seem a bit out of our job description, but when it comes to being able to communicate in code, the message board works wonders. Once Ray seems to be settled in, I decide it is time for me to get some sleep. There is this weird feeling that I have, it is similar to the feeling I got when I saw Ana going down the elevator before going to the bank, and I don't like it at all.

 **Carla's POV**

That call from Ray really upset me. He has no idea what that monster is capable of. I wish I could've told him the truth, but I know he is watching me. The photos he sent me a few weeks ago prove that he, or someone working for him, is close. When I got the envelope with an address from Seattle, I thought it was something from Ana. Seeing the photos and the hand writing on them, it brought back the memories of our life together. He was a good man, at least that was what I thought. He was successful and attractive. I know cheating on Ray was a terrible thing to do, but I couldn't help the attraction I felt towards Steven. It was a magnetic pull. Now that magnetic pull has me in a bind.

At first it started with phone calls, then letters, and now the photos. I finally decide that I have had enough. Bob is on a business trip, so now is the time for me to get out of town. I know I can't buy a plane ticket under my name. Somehow he knows what moves I make, so I am guessing he is tracking my credit cards. There is also a possibility that he is tracking my cell phone, so I leave it in the bedroom. Little does he know, years ago I started putting money aside. I try to have a nest egg stashed just in case. After I count the money and put it in my purse, I get into the car and start driving. It looks like I'm just heading to the grocery store, which is what I want them to think. I stop in a convenience store and grab a couple prepaid cell phones. I head to the restroom to dispose of the packaging, place the phones in my purse, and head to the mall.

Once I am at the mall, I begin to look around. There doesn't appear to be anyone following me, not that I am really able to tell. I take one of the phones I purchased and call for a cab. Once I have the cab set, I contact a friend that has a plane and offer a large sum to be flown to Seattle. He agrees to the sum, which leaves me with enough cash to get me the rest of the way. I can only hope that I can make it up to Ana and Ray. What is happening is my fault and I need to fix this. The cab pulls up to the curb and I run and get into it. It is a short drive to the air field where I am meeting my friend. Before we takeoff I try to call Ray, but he doesn't answer his phone. I decide to wait to call Ana once I reach Seattle.

Hours later we land just outside of Seattle. I rush off the plane after thanking the pilot. The first thing I do is try to call Ray again, but I still have no luck getting through to him. After a few minutes of debating, I try to call Ana but her phone goes straight to voicemail. I try Christian's phone, Gail, Grace, and the house phone. There is no answer at any of them. I make the decision to head to Ana's and pray she is alright.


	31. Chapter 31

**~~~ Author's Notes~~~**

 **I was on a roll with writing, so here is the next chapter.**

 **Thank you again for all of the wonderful reviews.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **Thanks to my beta**_ _ **kz4valentina.**_

 **Chapter 31**

 **Taylor's POV**

It was nice hearing from Luke and Ray. I know they are in a better spot if we need someone to take action against Morton, but at the same time I wish they were here. Ray called back and talked with Ana for awhile. You could tell she was having a hard time keeping it together. I can only pray that when Sophie is Ana's age we will have the same kind of relationship as they do. The bond between the two of them is unbreakable. It's similar to the bond Ana and Christian have.

The next morning I head for the room Ana and Christian are in to brief them about a new development. I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell them this. It was a shock when I heard about it. Carla Adams showed up to the Greys' house on the sound unexpectedly. At first I wasn't sure if it was true or a ruse but when I pulled up the security feed and saw her, it shocked me. Before I knock on the door I take a deep breath and say a little prayer. After being acknowledged I open the door and prepare myself for what is to come.

"Good morning Jason. How is everything going?" Christian asks as he looks up from his laptop.

"Things are going well Sir. Everything is in place for when we make out exit. However, a visitor arrived at the house late last night looking for the two of you." I say quickly in hopes it seems like it isn't a big deal. Right then Ana's eyes meet mine and I have to keep my focus on Christian, otherwise she will break through my professional demeanor.

"Who would come to the house? Were you expecting anyone?" Christian asks Ana.

"No. I made sure any meetings or commitments were cancelled and… oh no…" Ana trails off and looks into my eyes. She already figured it out.

"What? What is it Ana?" Christian looks over at Ana and then back at me.

"She is here isn't she?" Ana asks and I nod.

"Yes, Mrs. Adams arrived last night. She has been trying to get in touch with you, but you haven't had your phone on you. Security let her in once I confirmed who she is. I am going to be calling later to speak with her if you would like to be there." I say as I take a seat.

 **Ana's POV**

Why? That is the only question going through my head right now. My mom came to Seattle from Georgia after hearing from Ray. She rarely comes to visit. For her to just randomly come out is highly unlike her which makes me wonder if she is has found husband number five. It wouldn't surprise me if that were the case. She wasn't faithful when she was with Ray, how I can expect her to be faithful to Bob. Could she be here because of husband number three? I wonder about that for a minute before shaking my head and returning my focus to the people in the room.

"I want to hear what she has to say Taylor. Just don't let her know I'm listening. I am not sure I want to see her yet." I tell him without batting an eye.

"We will set up a second line so you can both listen in if you would like. From what security said, she didn't bring anything with her and looked like she was trying to disguise herself when she was dropped off by the taxi." Taylor explains and my mouth drops open.

"That is totally out of character for her. You need to get my dad in on this. He will tell you this is the least Carla like thing to do. I don't know what is going on with her, but for her to come with nothing is a bigger deal than you know." I tell Taylor as I move over to Christian's bed. Right now I need to be close to him.

"I'll let him know we need to talk. I'll hold off on talking to Carla until the afternoon. Hopefully we will hear from Luke and Ray by then." Taylor says as he stands and exits the room. I curl up to Christian and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

We lie together for a few minutes before a nurse comes in to check and make sure Christian is healing. Based on what the nurse tells him, we should be out of here in another day or two. I know work has been done to our home to make it safer, but I feel anxious about going back. Knowing that our home, our personal space, has been violated makes my skin crawl. I feel the anxiety building, so I start doing the breathing exercises Flynn taught me. As I begin to calm down, the nurse leaves and Christian motions for me to come join him.

 **Christian's POV**

This nurse is driving me crazy. I know why she takes her sweet time. I want to scream at her that I'm happily married to the love of my life. However, Ana is in the room and I know she would not approve of me doing that. Thinking about her brings a smile to my face. My eyes look over to her and I can see that she is letting the news about her mother get to her. Why did Carla have to come? Ana has enough going on, now Carla is the cherry on top. I just hope she isn't here to start trouble. If she is I will pay her to leave. I know how much she loves money and her membership to that awful country club she goes to with Bob. I start to wonder if Bob came to his senses and left my money hungry mother-in-law, but quickly my thoughts come back present as the nurse leaves. I motion for Ana to come back over to my bed and take her place beside me.

"You're overthinking again. Everything will be fine." I say as I stroke her head with my hand.

"I hope so. With husband number three, Jack, Jose, and now my mother to top it off, it feels like the whole world is against us." Ana says as she places her head on my chest.

"You know that I won't allow her to cause trouble for you. If she is here expecting something, I'll put her on the jet back to Georgia before you have to even see her. When we get home, I promise you will get to relax and we will have plenty of family time with Teddy." I kiss her head and continue to stroke her head.

"Don't forget the rest of your family. Everyone under one roof is going to be interesting." Ana says, looking up at me with a smile.

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Oh, what have I gotten myself into!"

"Did you just roll your eyes?" Ana asks with a smirk.

"Ummm, no." I reply sheepishly.

"I think you did. You know that means a punishment is in store." She says as her hand makes its way under the covers and between my legs.

"Fuck! Ana!" I barely contain myself as I feel her fingers wrap around my cock.

"I know we can't have sex, but there are other things we can do." She says giving me that look, the seductress is in the room, and there is no stopping her from getting what she wants. I quickly text Taylor to let him know that I do not want to be disturbed as Ana moves down under the covers.

I can't see what she is doing, but that is part of the thrill. Her hand is still wrapped around my pajama pants covered cock, but I feel her other hand move to grasp my waistband. I lift my hips to assist her as she slides my pants down. It seems like forever, but it's only a few seconds before her lips are wrapped around my cock. I try to focus on anything else, as it has been way too long since the last time we did anything, but it's hard. Ana takes all of me into her mouth as my hands grip the blanket and throw them off. I watch her head move up and down and it brings me to the edge.

"Oh fuck Ana. I can't last much longer." I say between my gritted teeth, which just makes her move faster. She is now moaning loud and I am pushed over the edge. I cum in her mouth and she continues until there is nothing left in my still hard cock. I take a minute to catch my breath as Ana looks up at me with a smile on her face.

"Perhaps later you can return the favor." She says as she stands, slips on her shoes, and walks out the door, leaving me utterly stunned by what just happened. Stunned and confused.

 **Sawyer's POV**

The past few hours I've spent staring at footage from traffic cameras. While Barney's software does wonders, it can't spot a car with fake license plates. While in a daze, I hear my email ping. I check and see that someone has posted on the message board. It hasn't been that long since I last talked to Taylor, so I automatically think something has happened. The message reads:

 _Missy had a wonderful playdate with Rufus. We need to get them together again soon._

Reading the message I get that Ana needs to talk to Ray again. Missy was the code name we came up with for Ana. It doesn't fit her very well, but it is a great name for a dog. Quickly, I grab a phone from the drawer and dial Taylor's number. It rings more times than I am comfortable with, but finally Taylor answers and he is laughing his ass off.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I ask him, concerned he has finally lost it.

"Oh shit! They were at it again… She walked out of the room…. I…I went to talk to Grey and… he had the weirdest look on his face. The poor guy was totally confused by what had just happened. Oh, you should've seen it. I've never seen a man look more confused in my life!" Taylor says between laughter.

"Damn, maybe I do need to come back. Sounds like I'm missing the real fun. I got your message. Ana needs to talk to Ray?" I ask him as he finally manages to pull himself together.

"Yeah, there has been a new development. Carla arrived at the house last night." He says and I'm stunned silent.

"Holy shit! Did she fly in on a broom?" I ask Taylor. The entire security team thinks she is really a witch. If it weren't for how much Ana looks like her, we would think she was adopted or kidnapped. Ana is a genuine nice person, whereas Carla is a money hungry witch.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. She showed up to the house in a taxi, so she might have left the broom at the airport. Anyway, Ana does want to discuss this with Ray. I'm set to call Carla this afternoon to find out why she is here. Ana and Christian plan to listen in on another line, but I think Ana might want Ray here." he explains as I take a sip of coffee.

"Well, let me get him. Is Ana nearby?" I ask as I head out the room and up the stairs.

"She is down the hall playing in the courtyard with Teddy. I will go get her and tell her he is going to call. Give me thirty minutes to get her situated somewhere." Taylor says as I make my way to Ray's room.

"Sounds good. I'll give Ray a heads up." I state before hanging up the phone.

Ray isn't a deep sleeper and is up before I turn the door knob all the way. We make our way down to the command center, where he pours himself some coffee before sitting down. Once he is situated, I tell him the latest update. I can see the anger rising from him as I tell him about Carla. At one point I think he might throw the coffee mug against the wall. It isn't long before he starts pacing back and forth. After a few more minutes he stops and looks at me.

"I need to go back to Ana." Ray says before he sits back down.

"I figured you would say that. I have a truck in the garage you can use. We should call Taylor. Ana should be expecting your call." I say as I set up the phone for the call.

 **Stephen Morton's POV**

Trying to get my hands on Ana has been more trying than I was told. My partner left out a few details and I'm getting fed up with her crap. It would be easy to take her out, but then my funding would be gone and I wouldn't be able to get what I want. Ana ruined my life when she left and went back to live with Ray Steele. Right now, I'm stuck in this rundown hotel room while I wait for the bitch to return. If her little friends had done their job, we would be out of the country and I would have what I want already. Finally, I hear the key in the door and she comes in.

"Where the fuck have you been?" I ask as she comes in and takes off her sunglasses.

"I needed to check on a few things. What I do is no concern of yours. Plus, do you really expect me to stay in a shit hole like this?" she motions around the room.

"I expect you to keep in touch with me. I'm not doing this only for me! You have something to gain from this too!" I yell as I approach her and grab her arm.

"Get your filthy hand off of me! Do you forget what I am helping you accomplish? Without me you would still be trying to sell that phony technology!" She yells back before pulling away and striking me with her other arm.

"Have you found out where they are?" I ask as I brush off what she just did. I know that she can inflict harsher punishment if she wanted to.

"No, I didn't find them. I was following one of their cars from the Heathman, but they noticed I was following and got away. I will go back to the Heathman later and keep an eye out. None of the employees will give me any information." She says as she takes a seat on the bed.

"We need to do more. All of this waiting isn't getting us anywhere." I say as I start getting frustrated.

"Come to me sweetheart. Let me take control. Kneel before me." She commands me and I know better, I must obey.

I proceed to kneel before my mistress, unsure of what she has in store for me. After the behavior I displayed earlier, I'm sure it will be something harsh, cruel, and extremely pleasurable for her.


	32. Chapter 32

**~~~ Author's Notes ~~~**

 **I am going to try to update more often.**

 **Thank you for all of the reviews.**

 **For those who think it is Elena in the previous chapter, are you sure? Could it be one of Christian's former subs? I'll let you think about that for a bit. :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 _ **Thanks to my beta**_ _ **kz4valentina for all the edits and suggestions!**_

 **Chapter 32**

 **Ana's POV**

After speaking with my dad, I felt better about things. We both are curious as to why my mom has come into town, especially with nothing other than her purse. This is a woman who has always cared about her appearance. I've only seen her without makeup a few times in my life. Ray is on his way here. I hate that Luke will be on his own now, but it's important for Ray to be here and help Taylor with my mom. If anyone knows how to get through to my mom, it's Ray. The call was supposed to happen this afternoon, but I was having a terrible bout of morning sickness.

"Are you feeling better?" Christian asks me as I come back into the room from the bathroom.

"No, but that is to be expected. It is worse that when I was pregnant with Teddy. I'll be glad it's over." I say to Christian as I sit in the chair beside his bed.

"Maybe that means we are having a girl." He smirks at me as he hands me a cracker.

"A girl would be nice. I am just glad our children won't be too far apart in age." I mention before I begin to nibble on the cracker he gave me.

"Good thing I know how to shoot a gun now. I can scare off any boys that want to date her." Christian says in his serious business tone.

"I think the security team will handle that for you. If we have a daughter, she will have them wrapped around her little finger." I say with a smile.

"When is Ray supposed to be here?" He asks me, changing the subject as quickly as it came.

"He should be arriving soon. I'm really glad he will be here for the call. I'm a bit worried about why she is here." I confess to Christian.

"It doesn't matter why she is here. If we find out that she is here for her own gain, we will send her away and I'll personally see to it that she stays away. It's possible she's had a change of heart and wants to be there to support you. I know it is a long shot and it doesn't seem like she can change, but we can always hope." He says making me smile.

"I know you are hoping she is here for money so you can finally tell her off. It's okay, you can admit it." I say as I pick up another cracker.

"You got me there. I've always wanted to tell her off for the way she has treated you over the years. Missing your college graduation didn't sit well with me. Even if that was before I realized what we were, it was terrible of her to do to you. I was shocked she made it to the wedding!" Christian says he shakes his head and chuckles.

"That's one of the reasons I love you. You know what I need to hear when I don't even realize it." I lean forward and give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hmmm, just one? What are the others?" He asks right as there is a knock on the door.

 **Ray's POV**

I lost count of how many traffic laws I broke as I drove to the hospital. Despite knowing Ana was safe with her husband and a ton of security, I felt that she needed me there to keep her safe now that Carla was back in the picture. I keep trying to wrap my head around the fact that she appeared to be disguising herself when she arrived at the house. That isn't like her. She is normally one to crave attention from everyone around her. While driving, I debate on calling Carla myself and having words with her, but I decide against it. Taylor is good at handling this type of thing without letting emotion get in the way. Once I'm parked I make my way into the hospital. I am stopped by security right as Taylor comes around the corner.

"Ray, glad to see you. Now are you going to be staying or heading back to Luke once this is finished?" Taylor begins right away with the interrogation.

"Again, I'm sorry I left. At the time I was furious with Carla and worried about Ana. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't think me leaving would have such an impact on Ana." I confess.

"To be honest, I might have done the same thing if our places were switched. I know you want to catch Morton, and I can only imagine what you planned on doing to him, but you need to let us handle this. We will find him and I will personally make sure he can never hurt Ana again. Are we clear?" Taylor says looking me in the eye. This is the look of a determined man. I nod my head and we both come to a silent understanding, Stephen Morton will not survive this.

 **Jack Hyde's POV**

There is an antiseptic smell in the air as I open my eyes. My hands are cuffed to the rail of the bed, but I don't know why. Come to think of it, I can't remember what happened. The last thing I remember is some woman and a man talking to me about wanting to get revenge against the Grey family. Now I'm in a room, handcuffed to a hospital bed, and unsure of how long it has been since I last talked to my contacts. I try to speak, but my throat is dry. Struggling against the cuffs, someone finally comes into the room.

"Ahh, so you're finally awake now. It's time to find out what you know." The man says to me. Suddenly I realized the situation is far worse than I imagined.

"Who are you?" I manage to whisper.

"I'm one of your worst nightmares. After what you've done, you'll be lucky if you ever get out of here alive. I'll go get the nurse. We don't want you dead, yet." The man says as he turns and walks out of the room.

I keep trying to will myself to remember what happened. Nothing is making sense and it seems like there is a lot that I am unable to recall. I begin to look around the room I'm in and come to another realization. This isn't a hospital. The room is more like a prison cell. The walls are smooth and there isn't much in the room. Aside for the bed and medical equipment, the only other item in the room is a stool. I look up and notice several cameras looking at me from different directions. I know I'm injured, my abdomen hurts and it is hard to move. As for anything else, I'm at a loss and that really frightens me.

 **Christian's POV**

Now that Ray is here, we begin to discuss how to approach Carla about why she is here. From what Ray can tell us, a direct approach would be best. If she tries to say she is just here because she misses Ana and wants to be with her daughter, call it what it is, a load of shit, and threaten to send her back to Georgia. Ana is just sitting in the chair next to me listening. She has a blank stare on her face that has me worried. Is this too much for her? I begin to wonder whether she should be here or not, but decide that she is stronger than I give her credit for. I'm sure she is just protecting herself from the potential outcome of this call. Finally, the time comes for Taylor to make the phone call.

"This is Carla." She says as she answers her phone.

"Mrs. Adams, this is Jason Taylor, head of security for the Grey family. I wanted to speak with you for a moment." Taylor says as the rest of us sit quietly and listen.

"Of course. May I speak with Ana or Ray? I just want to see how they are doing." She asks, causing Ana to roll her eyes and me to clench my fists.

"Ana and Ray are not available at the moment. I wanted to ask you, why the sudden trip to Seattle?" Taylor asks abruptly.

"I couldn't tell Ray before... he… Steve... was listening, but things are worse than you know. I came to warn them. This is all my fault!" Carla confesses before she bursts into tears.

"Ma'am, what's going on? I need you to tell me everything." Taylor pleads with her. Everyone else in the room is in shock. It isn't like Carla to put anyone before her, yet alone her own daughter.

"He…. he has been calling me. Oh God… he sent me photos. He said that he was going after Ana and that if I tried to warn anyone he would kill me. He has been watching my every move and listening in to all of my conversations. After Ray called, I knew I needed to get away. I had to wait for the right moment, but I was finally able to leave. I came here to help anyway I can. It won't be long before he realizes I've left. Who knows what he will do when that happens!" Carla begins to sob uncontrollably. At this point Taylor is silently looking around the room for how he should proceed. Finally, Ray breaks the silence.

"Carla, you need to calm down and tell us everything. How long has this shit been going on?" Ray growls into the phone causing Carla to gasp.

"Ray, I'm so sorry for all of this. I should've told you right from the start, but I didn't think he was serious. He said that it was all Ana's fault. That when she was a teen, she would taunt him with her looks. He became turned off by looks. He wanted Ana, only Ana. He even said that if she had just stopped coming on to him that nothing would've happened and he would've been happy with me. Now he is going to get his revenge on Ana for ruining his life, because she made him want her. Someone has been following me. He sent me photos. Photos of me. Some were taken in my backyard, other close to me while shopping. Then there were the recordings of phone conversations and video of me sleeping. I freaked out. He was everywhere." Carla confesses as everyone in the room is stunned by what they have just heard.

"Do you blame me?" Ana asks out of nowhere. This is the first sound she has made since we came into this meeting room.

"Ana! No, I could never blame you! He is the only one to blame. I know I've been a shitty mother, but I won't allow him to hurt you again. I made that mistake once, I won't make it again." Carla begins sobbing again as I wrap my arm around Ana. She lies her head against my chest and the moisture from her tears on my shirt.

"Why don't we get out of here?" I whisper into Ana's ear as Taylor, Ray, and Carla continue to talk. I think I've heard all I need to hear.

Ana nods and wheels me out of the room. We head down to the small outdoor garden area where we stop by a bench. She takes a seat and wipes the tears from her eyes. I stand and move to sit beside her on the bench. She doesn't hesitate to lean into me. It is at that moment the dam finally breaks and she releases tears she has been holding back. I wrap an arm around her and pull her into me as far as I can despite the pain of my ribs.

"Talk to me Ana. I want to know what is going on in your head. Please baby, open up to me." I plead with her as she continues to cry. It takes a few moments, but her sobs begin to subside and her breathing begins to returns.

"How do I trust her? How can't I believe that woman? If she knew he was coming after us, why did she wait to tell me? She knows what he is capable of." Ana says as I keep my arm around her tight. I wish I could take the past few weeks away. She is right, if Carla had come forward, we might have avoided this whole mess.

"You can't. I'm sorry, but your mother is going to have to earn your trust. She has made too many mistakes for you to trust her right away. Over time, if it is what you want, maybe you can establish trust in her. I think she was fearing for her own safety over yours. I'm sorry to say it, but she has always put herself first. I think the only reason she came is she knew eventually he would go after her. She wants protection from him." I tell Ana what I am truly thinking. Instead of holding back, I tell it how I see it and pray that she understands where I'm coming from.

"You're right. I can't trust her. Let Ray and Taylor deal with her. I don't need her. I've gotten so far without her. Having her in my life has only brought pain. She still is only thinking about herself before me. I'm always second in her mind. I'd never do that to my children." Ana says with a new resolve in her voice. I feel her body begin to straighten as she sits up. She turns her head and smiles at me, leaning in to give me a kiss. "Thank you," she says.

After she pulls away, I smile at her and ask, "Thank you for what?"

"It's for being honest with me. You didn't try to sugar coat her, you told me what I needed to hear. You told me things I already knew, but couldn't bring myself to admit. No matter what the situation is, you've always been there for me. Knowing that you are here by my side means more than you will ever know." She replies as she looks into my eyes with love.

"Ana, I'd be lost without you. You brought light into my life. All there was before you was darkness. You saved me. You gave me a life I never believed I deserved. Somedays I feel like I will wake up and find that this has been a dream of what could be. You could've said no, you could've walked away, but you didn't. You stayed with me and gave me a chance. That means more to me than I can ever express." I confess before pulling her back in for a kiss. I pull away after a minute, breathless due to my injury. "Now, let's go get you and our baby some food. It's past lunch and you haven't eaten yet."

"That sounds wonderful." Ana replies as I slip back into the wheelchair. She gives off this new found strength, and I can only hope she holds on to it. Something in my gut is telling me that our problems are far from over.

 **Sawyers POV**

It isn't until you are all alone in an old house that you realize how much the peace and quiet keeps you on your toes. I have the cameras around the house set up so I can watch them from the command center. Ray has a burner phone that he will use to contact me if needed. For now, I'm keeping an eye on footage of The Heathman. Taylor said that they were followed from there, so it is a good bet that whoever was following them might try the same trick again. I put the description of the car into the software Barney created and am also watching the footage myself. If I can get any kind of lead to where Morton is, it will make all of this worth it. I get a text from Taylor as I pour myself another cup of coffee. I decided that it would be okay for him to text me from now on, but calls would be kept to a minimum.

 _Carla_ _was threatened. Told he would kill her if she talked. She knew he was up to something weeks ago. Came to help… supposedly._

I type up a short reply:

 _Send her home packing. Let him take care of her. Where was her loyalty to her daughter!? That no good… witch!_

Taylor replies:

 _Everyone is pissed at her. Missy broke down, but is ok. I'll message you more later._

I set the phone down so I'm not tempted to throw it against the wall. How can a mother put herself before their child? I've never understood women who do that. She has known he was up to something for weeks, but kept herself safe instead of warning her daughter. Imagine all the shit that we could've avoided when I notice something on the screen. They car what was following Taylor has just passed by The Heathman twice and is now parking across the street. I keep a watchful eye on it and grab the phone to call Taylor. Screw protocol, there isn't time.

"I got them!" I say before he can greet me.

"Got who?" He asks me and I realize I left out some details.

"The car that was following you is in front of The Heathman as we speak. I've got eyes on them. I'm sending you the image now." I quickly email him stills of the car.

"I can't see who is in the car. Can you get a better angle?" Taylor asks.

"No, these three angles are all that I have. Should we have someone try to get a photo?" I ask Taylor as I mess around with the footage.

"No, I don't want to risk them knowing that we are watching the exterior. I will have someone from the warehouse head to the area now so we can follow them. Keep me posted as to their movements. I want to take this son of a bitch down now." Taylor commands.

"Will do. Stay safe." I say as I hang up.

That is when it hits me. If anyone is going to be able to take down Morton, it is going to be me. I get some gear together as I continue to watch the feed. Then, I power up a laptop and transfer the feed to it so I will be able to monitor it while I'm on the road. I'm tired of just sitting around and waiting, plus I don't trust this job to anyone else. I need to be the one to take down Morton and make sure he will never be a problem for this family again. I send a text to Taylor:

 _Don't send anyone. I'm going mobile. I am taking this fucker down._

Taylor replies within a few seconds, but I'm already in the SUV and on the road. I already know what he said, so it is pointless to read it. When I get back he can scold me all he wants, until then, I have a job to do.


	33. Chapter 33

**~~~ Author's Note~~~**

 **Sorry for the delay, but I really wanted to make this a good chapter.**

 **Thank you again for all the reviews. I appreciate all of the feedback.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **Thank you to kz4valentina for the suggestions.**_

 **Chapter 33**

 **Taylor's POV**

Damn Sawyer! Why do you have to decide to play hero right now? I have my phone in one hand while the other is tugging at my hair. I was in the middle of sending two plain clothes security personnel to keep an eye surrounding the hotel, but Sawyer saw the car first. I know he isn't too far out from the hotel. Knowing how he drives, I think he will get there before anyone I could send anyway. Still, to be on the safe side, I send two people out to monitor the area. The last thing we want is for whoever is watching to know we are onto them yet, but we need to be able to find out who they are. With any luck they will lead us back to Morton and we can end this mess.

I make my way into a small room we've been using to coordinate security while at the hospital. Right now the last thing I want is for Ana to get wind that something could be going on. She has enough to deal with now that her mother has thrown her hat in the ring. While I'm on the phone making the arrangements, Ray walks into the room and shuts the door. As I finish my call, he stands in front of me with his arms crossed, waiting for me to give him the latest news.

"So, what is going on? I saw you in the hallway pulling your hair. You keep that up, you're gonna go bald." Ray says nonchalantly as he takes a seat in one of the chairs.

I sit down, take a deep breath, and start to update him on the newest situation. "Sawyer located the car that was following me when I picked up Flynn. It's near the Heathman. He is on his way there to monitor the vehicle and follow it back to Morton. If Morton is in the vehicle, he will do the same. We can't risk making a scene if we want to deal with Morton ourselves."

"What does Christian think about what we have in store for Morton?" Ray asks.

"Surprisingly, he is okay with it. He doesn't know the details, and he doesn't want to know. As long as Morton can never harm his family, he is fine with whatever we decide to do with him." I say to Ray as I take a seat across from him.

"I never expected my son-in-law to be okay with such a thing. Is that what you plan to do with Hyde? I know he is still being held at the warehouse."

"Christian surprised me too, but he is determined to make sure Ana never has to hear the fucker's name again. Hyde, well, Christian wants to get him in a room alone first. Right now, Hyde is awake. Someone will be questioning him as soon as the doctor approves it."

"Just question, or something more?" Ray asks as he looks me in the eye.

"They are not allowed to hurt him per Christian's orders. I don't know what he has planned for him, but I know it won't be enjoyable for Hyde. The plan is to have him moved to a facility in Seattle once he is stable enough." I inform Ray.

"Christian must be pissed if he is willing to do all of this. I never thought I would see this side of him. Maybe I'll have a talk with him later. I really don't want him to do something he might regret. The guy isn't one to do something so drastic. I don't want him to do anything he might not be able to get over." Ray responds as he leans back in the chair.

"That might be a good idea. He's been in his share of fights, but he has never done anything like this before. I don't think he will kill him. He needs to confront him though." I reply, knowing that I would need to do the same thing if I were Christian.

"Yeah, but I'm still gonna have the talk with him. He needs to keep a level head. You know Hyde is gonna try to fuck with his head. He needs to be prepared for that. Mind games can make you do things you normally wouldn't." Ray replies as he stands from his chair.

"You have a point. Good luck with that. We both know how much he loves advice." I say with a smirk as Ray laughs and walks out of the room.

In the quiet of the room, even though I'm not a really religious person, I bow my head and say a little prayer for Sawyer and Christian. Because, in my gut, I know something bad is about to go down.

 **Ray's POV**

Knowing that Ana is away with Dr. Flynn having another session, I decide now is the best time to talk to Christian. I know he is devoted to Ana, but I worry that this could lead him down a dangerous path. Defending yourself or your family is one thing, but to intentionally cause harm to someone is entirely different. The last thing Ana needs is for Christian to be caught having done something illegal. When I reach the door I knock and enter once I hear Christian acknowledge me.

"Hey Ray. Is everything alright?" Christian asks me as I close the door.

"I think we need to talk about a few things." I reply as I sit in the chair beside his bed.

Christian looks at me curiously before speaking. "What things? I think we both know everything that's going on. There really isn't anything else to discuss."

"There is Christian. We need to talk about what is going to happen to Morton once you find him. We also need to discuss what you plan on doing to Hyde when you see him." I tell him without beating around the bush.

"I've already given Taylor my opinion as to what should happen to Morton. As for Hyde, well, I want a few minutes alone with him. After everything he has put me and my family thought, I think I deserve that." Christian says while looking me in the eyes. I can see in his eyes that he doesn't intend for Hyde to see the light of day again.

"Does that mean Hyde will meet the same fate as Morton?" I question as I lean forward.

"That's always a possibility. It won't be by my hand if that is what you want to know. I couldn't risk someone finding out. I couldn't put Ana through that. She has been through enough. As much as I want to kill the bastard, I would never put myself in a position that could risk me being taken away from my family."

Watching Christian as he speaks says it all. When he says Ana's name, his eyes light up. There is a sadness when he mentions being taken away from his family. I see now that my worries are unfounded and that he would never risk being careless. The thought puts me at ease some. Ana is strong on her own, but Christian makes her ten times stronger. Without him she would delve into a world of sadness. Their love for each other is unlike any I've ever seen.

"I can see that. I just needed to be sure. If you want me there when you see Hyde, just let me know. I'd he happy to make sure you don't go overboard." I tell him as I place a hand on his shoulder and give a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks Ray. I really mean it. You've put your life on hold to be here with us. It means a lot to me that you've been able to be with Ana when I've been away. I hated leaving her, but knowing she had you made it a little easier." He says to me as he leans forward and gives me a one-arm hug. It's brief, but surprises me nonetheless. It's the first time he has ever made such a gesture with me.

"I will always be there for you, Ana, and the family." I say to him. We shake hands and I take my leave. I said what I needed to and got the answers I was looking for. Now it's time to shift my focus back to finding Morton. While I'm tempted to go looking for Sawyer, I know if I run off again Ana will freak out. After giving it some thought, I decide the best thing for me to do is assist with getting everything in place for their upcoming departure. Before I go off looking for Taylor again, I stop and say a prayer for Sawyer. I hope he's careful. Who knows what he is about to get himself into.

 **Sawyer's POV**

Thank God I keep my silver Ford Explorer stored in the garage of my grandparent's house. The last thing I wanted to drive to The Heathman was a black SUV with tinted windows. It screams 'Christian Grey's Security Detail' since it is an Audi. Luckily, it doesn't take me very long to get to the area where the hotel is. Instead of parking, I drive up and down the surrounding streets until I come back to where the hotel is. The car is still parked, but it doesn't appear that anyone is inside of it.

I pull into a spot about five cars back from the suspect's car and look around for any familiar faces. My phone pings letting me know I have a text. When I look at it there are several from Taylor. He is sending some plain clothes security to the area and wants me to stand down until they arrive. I debate on whether or not to reply, but in the end decide against it. I went on my own for a reason. It's my job to protect Ana and I'm determined to take this fucker down.

I check the feed from the laptop and it shows someone exited the car a few minutes before my arrival. I'm unable to make out whether it is a man or a woman. The person is wearing jeans with sneakers and an oversized hoodie. The hood was up, covering their head and they kept their head down to avoid the cameras. Sadly the view doesn't show where they went to next. I keep scanning the street. I want to get out and walk around, but it's well known that I'm Ana's CPO, and whoever this person is could recognize me.

As I wait in the car, a van pulls up with two men and one woman. I can tell they are the additional security Taylor sent over. I debate on telling them my location, and finally I relent and text Taylor. He forwards it to the team. I won't approach them and they won't approach me in order to maintain our cover. The goal isn't to apprehend the suspect here, but to follow them to where they are staying. I don't believe Morton is working alone, so if it is him in this car, I want to find out who else could be with him. A number of Christian's previous 'relationships' come to mind, but we haven't had issues with any of them since after the wedding when Leila and Susannah showed up at Grey Publishing to speak with Ana.

After a few more minutes, I see someone dressed like the driver of the car walking down the street away from The Heathman. The hood is covering their face so I still can't identify whoever this is. One of the plain clothes security guys starts to follow from a distance. Since he is wearing glasses with a camera transmitting, I'm able to see what he sees. The person walks into a coffee shop. We lose visual for a few seconds as my guy has to catch up. When he enters the coffee shop there is no sign of the mystery person. He walks to the restrooms and peeks his head in, but no one is in the women's. He moves toward the men's. As he goes to open the door, it opens and the mystery person is holding a gun. The suspect doesn't hesitate, they shoot my security guy before running out the emergency exit. I pick up my phone and dial Taylor as I start running to the alley behind the coffee shop.

"The suspect just shot one of our guys." I say to Taylor before he can greet me.

"Did you get a visual?" Taylor asks.

"The shooter was female, but she had on a hoodie, sunglasses and a ball cap. I couldn't make a clear ID." I tell him as I turn down the alley.

Right as I turn, I run into the suspect. The impact knocks us both over and the phone falls out of my hand. She pulls the gun and points it at me. Her hood has fallen and I can see that she appears to have brown hair. She still has the cap and sunglasses on.

"It's good to see you again Sawyer. Unfortunately, I can't have you telling anyone about my involvement." She says to me.

Just as it looks like she is about to pull the trigger, a van pulls up. Someone yells at her to get in. She hesitates for just a second longer before pulling the trigger and shooting me in the chest. I see her run and get into the van before I lose consciousness.


	34. Chapter 34

**~~~ Author's Note ~~~**

 **Sorry for the delay. I really wanted to post this sooner, but life got in the way.**

 **I was sick for a whole week and had an unexpected trip come up once I was well.**

 **I'm going to be out of the country for the next few weeks, so I won't be able to update until sometime next month.**

 **If possible, I'll try to update sooner. I can't promise anything, but I will try.**

 **I didn't have anytime to edit this chapter, so if you see anything that needs attention, please send me a message.**

 **Thank you to everyone for reading. I appreciate all of the reviews.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Taylor's POV**

I hear something and it sounds like Sawyer dropped his phone, but I continue to listen. I hit a button on my phone to start recording the conversation, just in case. I hear a woman's voice. There is something familiar about it, but I'm having a hard time placing it. Right at that moment, I hear gunshots. Two shots are fired, followed by the squealing of tires. My heart begins to race, but I know I need to keep it together. Sawyer is like a brother to me, but I need to keep my focus and make sure we catch the people behind all of this. The phone is still being held up to my ear. I keep hoping that I will hear something from Sawyer, that he will pick up the phone and tell me he is okay, but I only get the noises of the city.

In the background I hear sirens, so I know the authorities are close. I should be there right now to help with this whole mess, but there is no way I'm leaving Christian and Ana. Once I hear EMTs working on Sawyer I hang up the phone. This isn't the time to dwell on if he is okay or not. We need to find out who did this to Sawyer and the outside security I hired. I didn't know the man who was shot in the coffee shop, but the fact that someone would shoot him like that was a bit shocking. Whoever did this is heartless and cold. I finally hear from on the guys that was on the detail scoping out the place. He says that Sawyer isn't dead, but he doesn't know his condition. He isn't able to get close enough to find out, plus he can't afford to blow his cover. I order him and the rest of the team to pull back to The Heathman and make sure everything is secure there. I make my way to the room Christian and Ana share. On my way I send Ray a text to meet me. I don't want to tell Ana, but I know withholding information will just make things worse in the end. Plus, maybe one of them will be able to identify the woman I heard.

 **Christian's POV**

"I'm tired of this crap! I want to go home today! What the fuck difference is it going to make if you release me today?" I yell at the doctor and nurse in my room. Being stuck in this hospital has made me a bit stir crazy.

"Mr. Grey, I wouldn't be keeping you here if I didn't think it was necessary. Although you are healing well, we need to keep you here and make sure you are not developing an infection. Would you like me to ask Dr. Trevelyan to sit in on this discussion?" He replies with a smirk, knowing that she would side with him. The one downside to having a doctor for a mother, she knows most of the medical community between Seattle and Portland.

"Fine, but I want to be out of this place first thing tomorrow morning! Be here bright and early. I want to get my family home. My mother will be able to monitor my condition from there." I give in to the doctor. The doctor leaves with the nurse following. Not a minute later Taylor, Ray, and Ana come walking into the room. Taylor's eyes meet mine and I know right away something is wrong. I've seen that look before, and good news never follows it.

Ana sits in the chair beside my bed while Taylor and Ray remain standing. I take Ana's hand in mine and squeeze it gently. She just finished a session with Flynn and seems in good spirits. The sessions have been helping her deal with everything that has happened. I'm relieved that he has been able to help her manage her stress. The toll it was starting to take on her was beginning to worry me. After everyone is situated, Taylor begins to speak.

"There has been a development. Within the past hour, Sawyer spotted the car that was following me in front of The Heathman. He went to surveil the area on his own. I sent a team to assist covertly. After a few minutes, the suspect was seen walking down the street. One of the covert security began to follow them. He was wearing a camera, so we were able to see what was happening in real time. The suspect entered a coffee shop, losing our surveillance for a few seconds. When the security caught up, they were unable to spot the suspect. He moved to check the women's restroom, which was clear. As he proceeded to open the door to the men's restroom the suspect pushed the door open and shot him." Taylor explains to us. Ana's hand grips mine tightly and my thumb begins to gently rub the top of her hand.

"What is his condition?" I ask Taylor.

"I'm not sure at this time. The other covert security personnel couldn't risk revealing themselves to find out. Sir, there is something else." Taylor says and I motion for him to continue. "Sawyer left his vehicle to pursue the suspect after the guard was shot. I was on the phone with him when it sounded like he ran into the suspect. His phone fell and I continued to listen. The suspect had a female voice and said something to Sawyer before…" Taylor pauses and closes his eyes, something completely out of character for him.

"Before what Taylor? What happened to Sawyer?" Ana asks Taylor.

"I heard two gunshots and the sound of squealing tires, but Sawyer never came back on the line. I haven't been able to find out his condition. I sent the covert security to help lockdown the floor we have at The Heathman." Taylor finishes telling us.

"Was he wearing his vest?" Ray asks as he moves to the other side of Ana and places a hand on her back.

"I don't know. I told him not to go, to stay at the house and let me handle it, but he is set in his ways." Taylor admits and I can see that internally he is barely keeping it together.

"Has The Heathman been compromised?" I ask Taylor.

"It's likely that it has been. Would you like me to start the move Sir?" Taylor responds and I begin to think about what we should do. If we start moving people back to the house in Seattle, someone might notice if they are keeping tabs on it. They can't go back to their homes with the threat still out there, so I come up with another solution.

"Have the jet prepared to take my parents, Mia, Elliot, and Kate to the house in Montana. It's the best way to keep them safe." I tell Taylor.

"That does sound like a good idea Sir. I'll start making the arrangements. Would you like to inform your family Sir?" Taylor asks and I smirk. The last thing he wants to do is deal with Mia or Kate. The two of them will not go quietly.

"I'll talk to my parents and have them talk to Elliot. Then he can explain to the girls what is going on. I think it will be better that way."

"Very well Sir. Before I go, I need you to listen to the recording of the call. You can hear a female voice. It isn't very clear, but maybe you might recognize it." Taylor says as he approaches the other side of the bed with his phone out.

He presses play and I listen carefully to the voice. It sounds so familiar, but I can't place it. He plays it again, but no one comes to mind. Before he leaves to go make the arrangements, he contacts Barney and asks him to analyze the call and see if he can isolate the woman's voice. Barney as always says he will get right on it. Before Taylor leaves the room I tell him to go see Gail once he has made the arrangements for my family. He just gives me a nod before leaving the room.

Ana stands and comes to lie beside me on the bed. I slide over, giving her room to lie down. I know the news about Sawyer is a shock. Not knowing his condition makes it worse. I place a kiss on her head and she gives me a small smile. I look over at Ray and see that he is also having a hard time dealing with this news. It is then that I decide anyone involved in this plan will have the same fate as Morton. I can't risk this happening again. I need to keep my family safe.

 **Sawyer's POV**

My chest is fucking sore. The smell of antiseptic fills the room. There is a faint beeping that is driving me insane. Slowly, my eyes open and I see that I'm in a hospital room. At the end of my bed stands a very pissed off Taylor. I'm sure Ray, Ana, and Christian are all waiting their turn to give me a scolding. I let out a grunt as I try to sit up, hoping this will remind Taylor that I am injured.

"Lucas Sawyer, I swear to God if you ever make me go through something like this again I will shoot you! Do you have any idea what it was like to listen to that happen? I had to tell Ana! She doesn't need this shit right now! What the fuck were you thinking going off like that?" Taylor begins to yell, and I'm not sure if I'm cringing from the pain or the yelling.

"I needed to do something. I was wearing my vest. Sitting around isn't my cup of tea. I'm sorry you had to hear that. Did they get her? Is Ana going to kill me?" I ask Taylor as he sits down in the chair beside my bed.

"She got away. A vehicle pulled up right as she shot you. I heard the squealing of the tires as they drove off. Ana and Ray are both pretty pissed at you. She won't kill you, but Ray might." Taylor says to me as I shakes my head.

"The woman sounded familiar. Did anyone recognize her voice? She looked a little familiar, but I couldn't place her." I ask as I try to sit up a bit more.

"No one could identify the voice. If I bring in some photos, do you think you could identify the shooter?"

"Maybe. I did get a good look at her. I just wish I could place where I've seen her before." I tell Taylor as I run my hand through my hair.

"We'll catch her and anyone else working with her. They made a mistake by going back to The Heathman. I've got Barney working on finding footage of the vehicle they escaped in. I'm hoping we can get a lead using that. This needs to end now." Taylor says as he stands and starts to pace the room while typing something on his phone.

"Are the Greys leaving tomorrow?" I ask.

"Christian wants the parents and siblings to go to the Montana house, but his parents have already told me they refuse. We know Mia will throw a fit. Elliott will say something about letting them try to get to him. It isn't going to happen. I haven't told Christian that yet. He is pissed the doctor won't let him leave today." Taylor explains and I let out a laugh, causing myself a bit of discomfort.

"Damn Jason, don't make me laugh. Is the house ready?" I ask him.

"Yeah, it is. I just have issue to take care of." Taylor replies.

"What's that?" I ask looking at him curiously.

"Mrs. Adams is still there."

 **Carla's POV**

They won't speak to me. I've tried calling everyone, but all I get is voicemails. I've been cooped up in a hotel room since the day I arrived at Ana's home. One of their security guys brought me here. At least they got me a suite and told me to order room service. What they are doing, I have no clue. I came here to help Ana. I'm putting my own life on the line for her and she is being ungrateful. Just as I am about to try to call her again, my phones rings. I don't recognize the number, but I answer it anyway.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello Carla, this is Christian." He replies and I'm stunned to hear from him.

"Is everything alright?" I ask, making it seems as if I am interested.

"No, it is not. Because of you my wife became a mess. She doesn't need this right now. We will be coming home tomorrow and you need to be gone from Seattle." He says to me and I am shocked.

"Where am I supposed to go? He will know that I left Savannah! He will come after me! He is probably already looking for me!" I scream into the phone.

"Tell me where you want to go then. I just don't want you in the same state as Ana. She doesn't need this stress. It isn't good for the baby." Christian replies calmly and my mouth drops. She is pregnant and didn't tell me. A tear falls down my cheek as I realize how terrible I've been, thinking she was being ungrateful.

"Okay. Can you fly me to Miami and arrange for accommodations? Bob is going to be there on business and I can make it seem like I'm there to surprise him." I ask Christian.

"I'll have the arrangements made. Someone will call you with the details. One suggestion, don't call Ana, wait for her to call you. She needs time. Eventually she will reach out. She isn't one to hold a grudge, but right now she doesn't feel like you can be trusted. So please, stay away until she is ready." Christian says to me and the tears begin to fall freely.

"I will stay away. I'm sorry about everything. I made so many mistakes."

"I'm glad you realize that Carla."

With that, he hangs up and I find myself sitting on the floor of the living area crying as I cling to my phone.

 **Ana's POV**

I sit with Teddy sleeping in my arms. He has been away from us so much lately and I feel like I've been a terrible mother to him because of it. Flynn explained that I'm only doing what is best for him. A hospital isn't a place he should spend too much time. Part of me knows he is right, but another part of me is struggling with it. Tomorrow we will be returning home. The thought has me worked up a bit. Originally, I thought we'd go to Escala, but there isn't enough room for everyone there. I'm uneasy about going home because of the last time we were there, but Taylor assures me that security has been upgraded and no one will be able to do anything like that again. I am disrupted by my thoughts as Christian walks into the room. I give him a scolding look since he is supposed to be using a wheelchair.

"Where is your wheelchair?" I ask him as he sits beside me.

"Someone needs it more than I do. We are leaving here tomorrow, so I'll be walking in just a few hours." He smirks as he runs his fingers through Teddy's curls.

"Don't make me get your mother." I say playfully.

"Oh please don't. I just got finished talking with her. My family is refusing to go to the Montana house. They insist on coming to stay with us."

"Good. I wasn't fond of having them so far away. Grace needs to keep an eye on your wound still." I say to him as he rolls his eyes.

"Taylor has made the arrangements. Sawyer will be able to come with us. He is going to be stuck staring at cameras for awhile, but he will be fine. Please don't yell at him too much." Christian says as he kisses my temple.

"I promise…" My words are cut off by the sound of an alarm going off.

An announcement is made over the intercom telling people to evacuate due to a fire. Taylor and my father rush into the meeting room we are sitting in. There is a look in my father's eyes that makes me scared. Could someone be trying to literally smoke us out? My head starts to fill with all kinds of thoughts, but I know I need to keep calm. We head out of the room and the hall is filled with staff and patients trying to make their way towards the exits. Taylor is yelling into his walkie, but there is no response. Before I know it, Sawyer is standing next to me.

"Luke, this isn't good." Taylor says to him.

"I figured as much. What's the plan?" Luke asks.

"Proceed with caution. Luke on Ana's left. Christian on the right. You take the rear and I'll be on point." Taylor says to everyone as I just stand there holding Teddy close as he begins to stir.

I look up at Christian and say, "I'm scared. What if it's a trap?"

"No one is going to hurt you. I won't allow it." He replies and kisses the top of my head.

"We need to get moving." Taylor instructs.

We begin to move towards the exit and that is when the lights go out.


	35. Chapter 35

**~~~Author's Note~~~**

 **I'm so sorry it took so long to update.**

 **My trip was great, but then I got sick near the end of it. It was so bad that my husband nearly took me to the hospital. After some antibiotics when I got home, I was better. However, when it rains, it pours and that was just the beginning.**

 **Smoke from the fires in California made it hard on my recovery, then the holidays came and I was swamped.**

 **Just before Christmas, a drunk driver hit my car while it was parked in front of my house. My car was totaled, which meant finding a new one. This, along with work and other family stuff, forced me to put writing on the back burner.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has been a work in progress since I got back from my trip to Ireland and London.**

 **Thanks again for reading. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 35**

 **Taylor's POV**

The emergency backup power came on within a couple of minutes. My mind is spinning. This can't be a coincidence, having the fire alarm go off and then the power go out soon after. Things like that just don't happen. I have to decide whether we stay here or continue to evacuate with everyone else. The evacuation is chaotic but orderly. I look at Sawyer and he looks me in the eye and nods. We're both thinking the same thing. We need to get them out of here before something happens.

"We need to head out the back way." I say to the group as we head toward the stairs.

"I'll call Johnson and have him bring the car around to the rear. Should we have Davis meet us down there?" Sawyer asks me.

"Yeah, have him secure the exit. I'm going to call Richards and see if he is with Carrick and Grace." I tell Sawyer as I pull out my cell phone.

We continue the trek down the stairs towards the rear exit. Everything is in place. Richards already has Carrick and Grace secured in a vehicle heading towards Seattle. At least that is one less thing I have to worry about. I let everyone know that they are on their way. I see a sense of relief wash over Christian's face. Even though we are in a tense situation, knowing they are safe sets us all at ease.

The final set of stairs is in front of us. I'm on edge even more as we approach the exit. Something doesn't feel right about this. I move to position myself next to Sawyer. Now we are in front and Ray is maintaining the flank, keeping Ana and Christian in the center. Just before we reach the door, I draw my gun. Sawyer and Ray do the same. Teddy is starting to stir in Ana's arms, and I pray that he can keep quiet for just a couple more minutes. Once we are in the car I'll feel much better.

I text Davis and the door opens, the car is there with Johnson at the wheel. There are still so many things that could go wrong, but I am trying to keep focused. Davis is keeping the door open as Sawyer and I rush Ana, Teddy, and Christian to the car. It looks like an average silver Ford Expedition, but it has been customized for our needs. Ray gets in and helps Ana buckle Teddy in the back seat. Sawyer and Christian sit in the middle row, while I take the passenger seat next to Johnson.

"Christian, I know you wanted to throw them off, but we have no choice. We need to go back to Seattle." I turn and say to Christian as Johnson starts to drive.

"You're right Taylor. We need to finish this. Head home." Christian orders.

 **Christian's POV**

What the hell is going on? That's the question going through my mind. I haven't gotten where I am without questioning things. This whole situation seems strange. However, I am happy to be out of that hospital and on my way home. I look back at Ana and our eyes meet. We both know that the hospital incident wasn't just a coincidence. They found us there. I know she is scared that Morton is so close to her, but I will never let him touch her. If I have to kill him myself, then I'll do it. I'll do anything for her. When we get back I am going to have a little talk with Hyde.

 **Sawyer's POV**

Shit, this is the last thing we need. Someone had to have made the fire alarm go off and the power go out. Things like this don't happen without help. I keep an eye out to see if we are being followed, but no one stands out. If anyone were following, it'd be easy to figure out that we're heading to Seattle. Everyone is going to be at the manor or Escala. I'd rather have them all in one place, but no one wants to be around Mia and Kate for more than a few hours. The two of them drive security insane. Mia has taken to shopping online as a coping mechanism from what I've heard. I'm sure the boss will love to see how much she is charging to his credit card. This whole situation has me worried. There is a feeling of dread that I'm unable to shake. I feel like something is coming. I hope to God that I am wrong.

 **Kate's POV**

Staying at Escala has been miserable. I know they say it is for our protection, but I have a job to do. A source just called me with a huge story. The kind of story that can win awards. The problem is this security detail, my source won't meet in person unless I come alone. Lucky for me, a bunch of the security detail just left. I overheard one of them talking about needing to be at the house sooner than planned. While I'm curious as to what is happening, my job comes first. Just as I grab my bag and put my sunglasses on, Mia walks into the room.

"Where do you think you're going Kate?" She asks me.

"I have to work Mia. I can't do that sitting here. There are people I need to interview. People who won't talk to me with a security detail." I explain to Mia. She is a doll and I love her, but he still has yet to learn the meaning of work.

"It isn't safe for us to go out alone. You heard what happened to Christian and Ana at the safehouse in Portland. Who knows what else these people could be up to!" Mia goes off on me, but it doesn't have any effect on me.

"I have a life outside of this family Mia! I can't let my career suffer because of what is going on. You can't stop me from leaving." I say to her as I push past her and head to the elevator.

"Kate! Don't do this!" She screams. The elevator doors open and I don't look back, I step inside and head down to the parking garage. This story is too important for me to pass on.

 **Unknown Woman's POV**

Stephen's plan to lure them out of the hospital didn't go as planned. I have no idea why I bothered partnering with such a weak man. He does make a decent submissive, but he is terrible with planning. I will have to think of a good punishment for him when I see him next. I was lucky to escape Christian's security. It wasn't the first time I had to shoot someone. I just hope that Sawyer didn't recognize me. Even with the plastic surgery I've had, my appearance isn't too different. The dark wig I wear does help a bit since most people remember me as a blonde. I can't worry about that right now though, I need to be ready for the next part of my plan.

Little Mrs. Katherine Grey is too easy to lure out. The journalist in her makes her curious. She needs to know whether or not what I have is true. That is going to be her downfall. I've already arranged everything. The moment she sets foot in the office the doors will lock and she won't be able to escape. The room is completely sealed off with no outside source of air. If they want her back alive, then they will have to come to me. I pick up my phone and decide to dial my pet.

"Stephen, come to my offices now. I require your presence." I demand.

"Yes Mistress. I'll leave right away." He replies and I hang up. I know I have a couple of hours before Katherine gets here, so why not spend it having a bit of fun.

Luckily, it doesn't take him long to arrive. That makes my sour mood a bit sweeter. Which is good for him. Instead of being harsh, I decide to start off sweet. The building I purchased looks like a standard office building, but it's anything but that. It was once a very exclusive BDSM club, one that I know Christian doesn't know of. The things that went on here were outside his comfort zone. The inside looks very simple, no one would have a clue what they just walked into. Each room is soundproof and has every device I could ever need. If there is one thing I couldn't give up, it was my need to dominate.

"You disobeyed me. You know that means I'll have to punish you." I say to Stephen as he follows me.

"I'm sorry Mistress. I was becoming impatient. I found out where they were keeping Ana." He says like a teen boy with a crush on a girl. I swing my hand around and slap him across his face.

"You know better than to say her name! Now get into the room and take your clothes off. You know what to do after." I command. I couldn't believe he said her name. Now I'm no longer going to be sweet. He needs to learn his lesson.

It only takes him a couple of minutes to be in the position I taught him, the same position I've taught all of my submissives, kneeling on the floor with their hands on their thighs. I let him sit as I debate on what device to use first. I decide on the titanium cane which, unlike the bamboo cane, doesn't have much give to it. I stand in front of him and he keeps his gaze to the ground.

"Move to the table." I command. Once he is standing, I take the cane and quickly hit him in the center of his back. He doesn't flinch or stop moving. "Lie down on the table."

Once he is on the table, I continue to strike. First across his chest, working my way down his stomach and to his thighs, then back up to his chest again. I am please to see several red welts forming. If I had more time, I'd keep at it, but Katherine will be arriving soon. I move to a chest of drawers and take out a ball gag. I normally wouldn't use one, but I want to make sure he keeps quite. The room is soundproof, but I want to make sure he keeps quiet. He opens his mouth and I place the gag on him. It doesn't feel like enough, so I place a blindfold over his eyes. Then I begin to bind him to the table using an abrasive rope.

After I have Stephen restrained, I leave the room. I mainly wanted him here to insure he wouldn't do anything stupid. From this point on I won't have time to keep an eye on him. I lock the room from the outside and head to my office to change. I put on a gray wig and make my appearance look tattered. I plan on being outside when Katherine arrives and I want to look homeless. I put on a hat and a dirty old jacket. It's time to go outside and wait for her arrival, then I will be able to put my plan into motion.

 **Kate's POV**

The drive was long, but I wasn't followed by any of the security staff. I had called for a cab once I got near where my source told me to meet. I didn't want to risk spooking them. The office building appeared to be rundown on the outside. I stopped and wondered whether is was safe as there was a homeless person sitting on the sidewalk nearby. In the end, I knew that the story was too important to hesitate. I entered the building and made my way to the office. The source told me to go to office number 15.

When I reach the door, I knock, but there is no answer. I check the handle and notice that it is unlocked. I decide to take my chances and head on in. I take two steps into the room when I hear the door slam shut behind me. I hear a click and turn to check the door. There is no handle on this side. The room is empty. Other than a light in the ceiling, there is nothing but smooth deep red walls. I pull out my cell phone, but there is no signal anywhere. I try to send a text, but it fails. The bag that I brought with me doesn't have anything useful to help me contact anyone or escape this room. I try to scream, but that does nothing. Now I'm starting to get scared. No one knows where I am. The rooms is sealed and I don't see any ventilation. Tears begin to fall from my eyes. I don't think I'm going to get out of here alive.

 **Christian's POV**

We make the last turn towards the house and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Everyone was tense during the drive from Portland to Seattle. Ana fell asleep thankfully. The events of the day, along with her pregnancy, caused her to be exhausted. I confirmed with Taylor that arrangements for Teddy to sleep in our room had been made. With what happened the last time we were in this house, I knew Ana wouldn't want him sleeping in his room until the threat was dealt with. As we pull up to the house, I see my mother and Gail standing out front with Elliot pacing on his cell phone. He has a distressed look on his face. I get out of the SUV once it stops and head over to him, ignoring my mother and Gail.

"What's wrong Lelliot?" I ask, calling him by the name I used when I was young.

"Kate is missing. She left Escala. Mia tried to stop her. Security didn't get to her in time. The GPS in her phone and car were both turned off. Mia says she went to meet a source about some story. Her phone is going straight to voicemail." He replies panicked.

"That wife of yours is a wildcard. I'm sure she is fine. This isn't the first time she has gone off on her own." I try to reassure him.

"That's true, but with everything that is going on, I'm really if she is leaving me?" Elliot asks as he starts running his hands through his hair.

"She loves you. I've seen how she looks at you. She isn't going to leave you. Especially since you just finished building her dream home." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe you're right. I asked some of your guys to try and look for her. One is checking traffic cams. Maybe they will find something soon." He says as he tries to reassure himself.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Mind not mentioning this to Ana for now?" I ask him as we start to head inside.

"No problem man. I know she is under enough stress. I can't believe you knocked her up again. Well, actually I can. With how much the two of you go at it, you'll have your own football team soon enough!" Elliot laughs as he runs into the house, knowing that I can't catch up to him due to my injuries.

I follow him inside and take in everything. The window don't look different, even though I know they have been replaced with the best bulletproof glass money can buy. When I enter the kitchen I find everyone sitting at the table and Gail serving up some of her amazing lasagna. I pause for a moment and take the scene in. This life is something I never would have imagined for myself. I have one person to thank for showing me that there was more to life. I walk over to the empty chair next to her and kiss her cheek before sitting down. Right then I vow to always make sure she knows that she is the best thing that ever happened to me. Life would be nothing without her and I'll do anything to make sure I never lose her or what we have here, our family.

 **Unknown Woman's POV**

That worked better than I could've imagined. Stephen is where I can keep an eye on him and now I have the leverage I need to lure Ana and Christian into my grasp. Now to make a quick phone call. I'm sure someone knows that Kate left, but she was careful not to let anyone follow her here. I debate for a moment whether or not I should try my hand at making her one of my submissives. She is a pretty girl. I'm sure I could break her down. Perhaps once her air gets low I'll move her to my playroom. I pull out my phone and make a call using software to disguise my voice.

"Grey." He says. It has been so long since I've heard his voice. It still sends a shiver through my spine.

"Christian Grey, I have someone important to your family. I believe you're missing a family member." I say into the phone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replies, trying to sound confident. However, I've known him long enough to know he is bluffing.

"I'm sure Elliot is wondering where his pretty blonde wife is."

"What do you want?" He asks and it takes everything I have not to laugh.

"You and your pretty little wife. Come alone. If anyone else is with you, you'll never find her and she will die, so make sure your security stays home. I know what all of them look like. I'll send you further instructions." I disconnect the call.

Having them come here will make things easier. I already have a room for them. I want him to watch me break her. Once I have broken her, he will break. I'll have my Christian back. I may need assistance dealing with them. I decide to call in one of my submissives. She has been very helpful so far. I also know that she would love to be here when I have them in my grasp. They both made her life hell, just as they did mine. It's time we got our revenge.


	36. Chapter 36

**~~~~ Author's Note ~~~~**

 **I know I have been away for sometime. I'm sorry that I had to be, but there were things beyond my control.**

 **In May, a distracted driver hit my husbands truck and caused it to hit my car. Both vehicles were parked in front of my home at the time. Sadly, both vehicles were declared a total loss. We've been dealing with this for nearly two months and have just now finalized everything. We have been a one car family, which has made it hard to get day to day things done.**

 **Last month we made a trip to inter my father-in-law's remains. That trip took a week, but was needed for our family.**

 **Things are finally starting to calm down. I've been working on this chapter for awhile, but needed it to be just right before I published it.**

 **I appreciate everyone's patience. I never expected my story to gain such a following and I truly appreciate every single one of my readers. Your support means so much to me.**

 **I'm thinking about creating a Facebook page for people to follow me. If you would like that, please let me know.**

 **Thanks again and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 36**

 **Christian's POV**

Fucking Kate. She just had to be Mrs. Independent and now I'm in a situation I shouldn't be in. There is no way Ana is going to meet with this person. I cannot put her at risk like that. If she were to find out Kate is missing and knew she could do something to help her, well it's the whole Mia kidnapping all over again. The last thing I need is for my wife to try and play the heroine. I'm pacing in my office, trying to think, to come up with a way to deal with this on my own and not involve anyone other than security. I pick up my phone and dial the one person I know who can help.

"Taylor, please come to my office." I say and then hang up. I know Ana is with my mom and Teddy, so she will be adequately distracted for some time. Taylor comes in without knocking.

"Someone has taken Katherine. I just got a call from whoever is holding her. They used voice modulation software, so I don't know if the caller was male or female. They want Ana and me to go. I don't want Ana to know about this. After the Hyde incident, I can't risk her taking action." I explain to Taylor.

"I've got Barney checking traffic cameras for her car. If we can locate it, we might be able to find out where she went. It's the only lead we have right now" Taylor tells me what we are doing to find her and I keep pacing.

"They are going to send instructions somehow. Hopefully they will call back and we can trace it. Maybe I can convince them that Ana isn't here, that we had a falling out and she left me. Taylor, what should I do?" I ask him, my eyes pleading with him to give me the answers I seek.

"We need to inform Elliot of what is going on. Barney should have something to report soon. We know she took her car…" Just then Taylor's phone rings.

I remain silent as he speaks with Barney. My hope is that we can find out where she went and go get her without having to make Ana aware of what is happening. When Taylor hangs up, I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. The past few weeks are starting to take their toll on everyone. Just looking at Taylor I can tell that he appears worn down. I can only hope he can make it through the rest of this situation. I don't know what I'd do without him right now.

"They were able to locate her car. She drove to Portland and then took a cab. We are trying to figure out what company she went with so we can find out where she was dropped off. However, knowing Kate, she probably wasn't dropped off at the place she was going to meet her source. I've got our people in Portland working on locating her."

"We need to tell Elliot. I hate that this has happened because of me." I tell Taylor as I finally sit on the sofa in my office. With my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands, I try to grasp everything that has just happened and figure out a way out of this for everyone involved. I just can't see this working out for everyone.

 **Taylor's POV**

Stepping out of Christian's office, I walk down the hall towards the living area where Carrick and Elliot are sitting. I motion to Elliot to follow me out back. I can see the stress in his face, not knowing where Kate is has him in a frenzy. What I'm about to tell him isn't going to make things any better. We step outside and he follows me to the path that leads to the boathouse.

"What is it Taylor? Do you know where Kate is?" He asks with a look of concern on his face.

"We know she is in Portland, but there is more. Someone, whoever is behind everything with Christian and Ana, has Kate. We are in the process of trying to find out where she is being held. Christian already received a call from whoever is holding her. We don't know exactly what they want, but I'm hoping to have her location before they get back in touch." I explain to Elliot as his knees buckle and he starts to fall to the ground. I quickly grab hold of his arm to stabilize him. I see Christian approaching us as I move Elliot to a bench to sit down.

"I'm so sorry Elliot. I know this is all my fault. If it weren't for me, if it weren't for the things I've done, you wouldn't be going through this. I'll do anything I have to in order to get her back." Christian tries to reassure his brother.

At this point, I take a few steps back. They need time together and I need to check in and see if there are any updates.

 **Elliot's POV**

My heart is racing. My mind is having trouble processing everything. I hear Christian talking to me, taking the blame for what is happening. He shouldn't be. He didn't take Kate. He isn't holding her against her will. I wouldn't have met her if it hadn't been for him agreeing to be interviewed for the WSU school paper. If anything, he helped me find the love of my life. I take a deep breath and turn towards Christian.

"Bro, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything. People are just evil. If it wasn't for you, I may never have met Kate and would probably still be your Playboy older brother." I say to Christian, causing him to smirk.

"Both our lives changed that day. Ana fell into my office and from that moment she had my heart. I didn't know that I could feel this way about anyone until her. She has shown me what life should be." He says to me as he looks up at the house.

"We will get Kate back. I can feel it in my heart that she will be fine. Now, how are we going to do this with Ana here? Because you know she will want to play her part and I don't want that little lady risking her life again." I say to my brother as I place my hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what to tell her. Part of me wants to yell at her, make her hate me, so she will leave me. I'm going to tell her that I'm needed at Grey House. If she pushes me for more information, then I'll handle it. I will do what I need to in order to protect her. We will go there, but we won't be there long. We will take off in Charlie Tango and head to Portland. We know Katherine is there, but we don't know where yet. This way we will be in a good place to do what we need to." Christian tell me and I'm amazed by how much he has thought of in such a small amount of time.

"Let's tell everyone that we heard from Kate and she will be back in awhile. I'll say that I am going with you to see about the remodel you want to do at the office." I reply.

"I will inform Taylor and then talk to Ana. Hopefully things will go smoothly and in a couple of hours we will have Katherine back." He says as he stands and walks back to the house.

I take the next few moments to compose myself. I can't let the fear show. No one knows, but Kate and I decided a few months ago to start trying to have a baby. It took a lot of convincing, but when she finally told me she was going off birth control, I was so excited. I need to get Kate back so we can have that family I keep seeing in my dreams.

 **Ana's POV**

With Teddy down for his nap, I decide to take a bath. Grace said she would listen for him if he woke up. I have missed this house. The security system has been upgraded and we now have even more security around the perimeter. I get some bath oil and add it to the tub and I undress. I haven't seen Christian in awhile, but I know he has been busy trying to figure out what happened at the hospital and finding the person who is after us. Once the tub is full, I get in and relax. This is exactly what I needed. I close my eyes and everything that has been going on leaves my mind.

I don't know how long I've been in the tub when I hear Christian enter the room. I hear him call out for me and I reply that I'm in the tub.

"You look very relaxed." He says when he sees me in the tub.

"I am. It is nice to be back home. It feels like we've been away for longer than a few weeks. Plus, I was sick of being in that hospital." I smile as he comes and sits on the side of the tub.

"I came to find you because I have to go into Grey House. There are a few things that need my attention. I've put them off as long as I can, but Ros needs my help." He says to me and gives me a kiss on my head. Something feels off to me, but I can't figure out what it is.

"Why don't I go in with you? I'd love to see Andrea and Ross." I ask him, knowing he isn't telling me something.

"I need you to stay here with Teddy and my parents. You need to take it easy. Plus, the threat is still out there. I want to know you're safe, and this is the safest place for you right now." He replies. I rise from the tub and he hands me a towel. I take his hand and step out of the tub. I take a moment to breath before turning to him.

"What are you keeping from me? You promised me there wouldn't be any more secrets. What is going on Christian?" I demand.

"Ana, it's just business. You know things have been crazy. Ros can handle most things, but there are a few things as CEO that I can only take care of." He tries to explain away, but I'm not buying it.

"Christian Grey, I know there is something you're not telling me. If something needs your attention, why don't you handle it here? I'm sure Ros could come by and bring you whatever needs attending to." I say as I walk over and put on my robe.

"Ana, please, just let me take care of this. I promise there is nothing to worry about." He says as gently grabs my shoulders and pulls me to him.

"If there is nothing to worry about, you shouldn't have a problem telling me what the fuck is going on. I shouldn't have to pry it from you. We are married. We are a team. We work better together than apart!" I start to raise my voice. I feel tears gathering in my eyes and I do my best to keep them from falling.

Christian takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment. I know he is contemplating what to say next. I can only hope he opens up to me and tells me what is really going on. After a moment, I place my left hand on his face and give him a soft kiss on his lips. It's my way of telling him that we are okay, but I still need to know what is going on. He wraps his arms around me and holds me.

 **Christian's POV**

My heart is breaking as I hold Ana in my arms. I know what I need to do now and it pains me more than anything. There isn't any other way. I know in my heart that it is the best way to keep her safe, to keep our family safe. I take a deep breath before I let go of her and take a step back. I pinch the bridge of my nose with my right hand before I tell Ana, before I push her away. Knowing what I'm about to do to her has me sick to my stomach, but I need her to cooperate with me this one time.

"I want you to leave. Just get on the jet with Teddy and get out of this house and as far away as possible. Leave me Ana and don't look back. I've brought too much danger into your life. I won't allow it to touch you anymore." I say sternly, keeping up the CEO facade I've perfected over the years.

Ana's eyes grow wide as I talk to her. Her eyes are filled with tears and I can see a hint of anger on her face. She is going to try to defy me, but she won't win this one. I am taking control of this situation. I can only hope that when this is over she will forgive me for being so harsh, for pushing her away, but I don't know what else to do. I need for the media to show that she is leaving me. It's the only way the kidnapper will accept that Ana won't be coming with me. I've put my family in enough danger. If sacrificing myself is what it takes to protect them, then it will be worth it.

"Why are you pushing me away? We are stronger together Christian. Don't let them do this." She pleads with me as she comes over to me and grips both of my hands. Her beautiful blue eyes feel like they are staring into my soul. I pull away from her quickly, causing her to gasp at my rejection.

"I can't do this anymore Ana. People are in danger because of me. I'm giving you an out and you are going to take it. The GEH jet is ready to take you anywhere you want. Your bags are already packed. Take Teddy and Ray and get out now. The jet is set to take you to the Montana house, but Stephan has been given instructions to fly you wherever you wish. I don't want you near me." I tell her before I walk out of the room, leaving my heart with her.

I make my way down to my office and slam the door. I lock it before I fall to my knees. All I want to do is go back to her and beg her to stay, but I can't do that. My head is in my hands as I weep. I haven't cried since the time Ana was kidnapped by Hyde. I don't know how long I'm sitting on the floor like this when there is a knock at the door.

"Sir, we need to get going." Taylor says through the door.

"Has Ana left?" I ask.

"She hasn't, but she is talking with Ray right now." Taylor tells me. I get up, wipe my eyes and compose myself before opening the door.

"Okay, lets go end this." I say to Taylor and he nods.

 **Ana's POV**

After Christian leaves the room, I stand there in shock. Christian is pushing me away like he tried to do when we first met. I feel sick to my stomach. I take a moment to gather my thoughts and get dressed. My head is spinning, so I take a seat on the edge of the bed. I reach for my phone on the nightstand and call the one person who might be able to help me decipher what just happened.

"John, do you have a moment?" I ask as John Flynn answers his cell phone.

"Of course Ana. What can I help you with?" He asks and I hear the sound of a door closing behind him.

"It's Christian. He is pushing me away. He has pretty much ordered me to take Teddy and leave. He said he doesn't want me near him. His voice was so cold. He hasn't been like this towards me in ages." I confide.

"Ana, this is his way of protecting you. In his mind, he is the problem here, not those who are the threat. He sees it as he is the reason they are after you, so if he removes you from the picture, there is no reason for them to go after you. Do you see what I'm saying Ana?" He asks me and I take a moment to consider his words.

"I believe I do. Thank you John. Give my love to your wife." I say before I hang up.

I open the door and see my dad walking towards me. I smile at him and motion for him to come into the room with me. I peek into Teddy's room and see he is happily playing with Grace. I head back to my room with my dad beside me and tell him what is going on and how Christian is behaving. He is furious with Christian, but suddenly he becomes quiet.

"You need to do it Ana. You need to go. Have the window rolled down and be crying. Let the vultures at the front gate see you as you leave. Yes, this is a perfect plan." My dad starts blabbering and I can't help but giggle.

"So you see what he is trying to do as well?" I ask and my dad smiles at me.

"Your husband is a very smart man. Do you think you can do this? Can you make them believe you are leaving him?" He asks me as he holds my arms and looks me in the eye.

"Yes, I can do this. Let me say goodbye to Christian before we go." I give my dad a kiss before I walk down the stairs and go to Christian's office.

I knock on the door, but there is no answer. I open it and see that he isn't there. I feel my heart racing as I start searching for him. Finally I see Carrick and he has a grim expression on his face.

"He already left Ana." He says before enveloping me in a hug.

The dam breaks again and I begin to cry more and more. Grace brings Teddy down and Ray somehow gets me into the car. I can't focus on anything right now. I'm afraid to leave. I'm afraid that I'll never get to tell Christian that I love him. My dad drives us out the front gate and the media is there is force. My window is down and they snap plenty of photos of me in my rough state. They are screaming questions at me and I don't reply.

Once we are on the road, I roll up my window and close my eyes for a moment. I take my phone and send Christian a message.

 _I love you. Come to me when this is over. Xoxo - A_

The drive to Sea-Tac is quiet as Teddy falls asleep and my dad is focused on driving. When we pull up there are no reporters. I let out a sigh of relief, as I wasn't sure I would be able to cry anymore. I greet Stephan and the new flight attendant, Diane, and help my dad get Teddy situated. He loves flying. Once he is in his seat he looks up at me with his blue-gray eyes.

"Daddee!" He screams out. I shake my head and give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Daddy isn't coming with us baby. It's just you, me, and Papa Ray." I try to explain to him, but he keeps calling out Daddy. Suddenly I feel that suge of electricity I felt when Christian first touched my hand when he helped me up in his office. I close my eyes and turn around, hoping that what I'm feeling means he is here.


	37. Chapter 37

**~~~ Author's Note ~~~**

 **I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update.**

 **Work has been a bit crazy and I went through a bit of a rough patch with my health. I'm doing better now.**

 **Also, I had a bit of writer's block. There was a lot I wanted to show in this chapter and it took time to figure out how to show it.**

 **I apologise for any errors you may find. I've written most of this on my phone when I've had time, so it may not be perfect.**

 **I'm heading on vacation in a couple of weeks to London. I'm hoping to have a chapter written when I get back.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me. I've been working on this story for two years now and wouldn't have made it this far without the support of my readers.**

 **I appreciate all of you.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Christian's POV**

When Taylor gets the call saying that Ana is heading to the airport, I start to feel panic building in me. She is doing it. She is leaving me. We've just arrived at Grey House when I tell Taylor to head to the airport. I didn't say goodbye, it was too hard for me to see her like that. Both of our hearts had been shattered. I feel my phone vibrate and I see the text from Ana:

 _I love you. Come to me when this is over. Xoxo - A_

I stare at the message. I must be dreaming. She shouldn't love me. I've pushed her away. I've told her to leave me and she is doing it. How can she love me? I keep rereading the message and before I know it we are at Sea-Tac. Taylor stops the SUV next to the one that Ray drove Ana and Teddy in. I look out the window and see that the jet is still there. I get out and stand, staring at the jet holding my whole life. My wife and my son are my life. I make my way to the jet and head up the steps. I step inside just enough to see Teddy being buckled in by Ana. His eyes meet mine and he smiles. I take another step inside, being as quiet as I can.

"Daddee!" Teddy screams out.

"Daddy isn't coming with us baby. It's just you, me, and Papa Ray." I hear Ana tell him and I realize that I need to let them go, but not before I explain to Ana. I've told her no more secrets and I need to keep to that. I watch her pause and I know she feels the same thing I do. It has been that way since she fell into my office. She turns towards me with her eyes closed. I move towards her and place a hand on her face before I kiss her soft lips.

"I'm so sorry baby." I whisper to her. She opens her eyes and looks at me. The pain that I saw earlier is gone. She smiles at me and returns my kiss.

"I know what you were trying to do. I talked to Flynn. He walked me through it without actually saying anything. That charlatan is worth every penny you pay him." She winks at me and I'm baffled.

"It was a good plan Christian. I just wish you had talked it over with us first." Ray chimes in. I hadn't thought to include him. I'm grateful he doesn't want to kill me.

"I know it wasn't the best way to go about it, but it needed to be believable for the press. Ana, you are a terrible liar. I knew the only way to make it work was to hurt you, and myself in the process." I try to explain.

"I know what you're trying to do. Do you still want me to go?" She asks me. I see the hope in her eyes. I close mine and try to reason in my head.

"You need to be away from me. Everyone needs to think we are split up." I think for a minute before I continue. "Leave the car here. You can all come in mine and we will drop you off at Escala. All of the press is at the house and with your car here, they will think you took off somewhere. You'll take the freight elevator up and stay in the apartment. I'm going to have Sawyer come over to monitor security. He will lock down the elevators so no one can access the penthouse. You have to promise me that you won't leave." I look her in the eyes. She knows how hard it is for me to compromise so much. It feels like forever, but then she finally responds.

"I promise. I'll stay at Escala. Is there anything else I should know?" She asks me, giving me a look that tells me she knows there is something I'm not telling her.

"Let's get into the car and get out of here." I unbuckle Teddy and carry him. "Stephan, continue on as planned. I want the world to think that Ana has gone. Make sure that you disembark in the hanger so if there are any press, they won't know if Ana really arrived or not. They will just assume that she did." He nods and we disembark the plane.

I can't help but feel selfish as I place my son in his car seat. Taylor is keeping an eye out, making sure no one sees us leave. Fortunately, the windows on the SUV are heavily tinted, so no one will be able to see anything. As we begin our journey to Escala, Ana looks at me with a knowing gaze. The ruse is up, I have to tell her about Kate.

"Ana, there is something I've been holding back from you. Before I tell you, remember you promised to stay at Escala. You will not act and you will keep your promise to me. Okay?"

She looks at me with a concerned look on her face. After taking a deep breath and releasing it, she replies, "Okay, I won't act. Now tell me what the hell is going on."

 **Ana's POV**

Part of me feels relieved that we are not leaving Seattle. With everything that has happened over the past few weeks, I can't bear to be too far from Christian. When he was in that car accident, and I didn't know if he was okay, it was nearly too much to bare. Now I know something is going on. I can see it in his eyes. I brace myself for whatever it might be, expecting the worst.

"Kate is missing and the person who is behind all of this is the one that has her." Christian tells me and I freeze.

"She was supposed to be at Escala with Mia and Elliot. How did they get to her?" I ask, shocked that this is happening.

"She got a lead on a potential huge story that she couldn't pass up. The lead ended up being false. It was created by whoever is behind all of this. I got a call from someone telling me that they have her. We managed to figure out that she left Seattle and went to Portland to meet her contact. We've narrowed down where they are holding her. I promise, we are going to get her back" Christian holds my hand and squeezes it reassuringly. I look at him with tears in my eyes. I can't believe this is happening.

"Why do you have to go? What do these people want?" I just start talking as I try to process what he has told me.

"I was part of their demands. If I go, then we have a better chance at getting to her. I'll be taking the security that we have down there along with Eliott and Taylor. Nothing is going to happen. I promise. I want to get Kate back as much as you do." The look in his eyes shows me that he is serious about this. Despite everything that has transpired and how tenacious Kate can be, Christian would do anything to get her back. She is family, and family has become more important to him than anything else.

"Just be careful. Don't take any unnecessary risks. We need you. I can't do this without you." I take his hand and place it on my belly where the small bump has started to form.

"I promise. I'll always come home to you." He leans over and kisses my lips.

We pull into the garage at Escala and I know this is it. This is where we will part. This is where half of my heart will leave and go to Portland. I can't help but feel as if I'll never see him again.

 **Christian's POV**

I close my eyes for a moment before I open Ana's door. This isn't how I wanted this to be. It has to be this way. She can't know that whoever is behind this wants her too. After the Hyde incident with Mia, I know she would be more than willing to endanger herself. I can't allow that to happen again. Whoever is behind this is after me. They can have me, but they'll never get to Ana. I'll spend every penny I have to keep her and my family safe.

"Come, let's get you settled before I have to head to the office." I hold her hand as she steps out of the SUV. Teddy is asleep in his car seat, so I remove it, being careful not to wake him.

Taylor heads up the freight elevator first to make sure the apartment is clear. It doesn't take long before be radios Ray and we head up. The entire time I keep an arm wrapped around Ana. She is pale and feels cold. The shock of everything seems to be finally taking hold.

"It's going to be fine. I'll have plenty of people with me. I'll even take the gun Sawyer gave me." I say, trying to make her smile. I manage to get a small smile as we head inside the apartment.

 **Ana's POV**

It has been a long time since we were last here. For the most part, it's still the same as it was when he first brought me here. There have been a few changes. Now there is a play area for Teddy and pictures of family scattered around. The white walls have been painted a tan color and the couch has been replaced with something more comfortable.

"Daddy, can you watch Teddy for a few minutes?" I look at him with a pleading stare.

"Yes, take your time." Ray nods and takes Teddy from Christian.

I keep hold of Christian's hand and head toward the bedroom, our bedroom. I open the door and feel more relaxed. This room holds so many memories for us. I close the door and stand in front of him. My right hand moves to his cheek and I look into his eyes before kissing him. The kiss is full of need and desperation. Christian wraps his arms around me and holds me tight. I try hard to shake off the feeling that this is a goodbye kiss.

"Don't go. Let security take care of this." I beg when I pull back.

"Ana, I can't. I need to be there. Please understand that I have to do this." He wipes the tear that falls down my cheek as I begin to sob. He pulls me to his chest and holds me.

It feels like we stay this way forever, but I know it's only a few minutes. He leads me to the bed and we lie down. My back to his front, he holds me like this and the next thing I know, I've fallen asleep. The weight of everything finally taking its toll on me.

 **Christian's POV**

Once Ana falls asleep in my arms, I move and sit in the chair beside the bed for a couple of minutes. She is so beautiful. I kiss her forehead before I leave the bedroom. I pause before closing the door, but I don't look back. I know that if I do, I won't go, and I can't let Elliot down. I've been a disappointment to my family far too much over the years, I won't let them down again.

"Ray, Ana is asleep. Please let her rest. Anything Teddy needs is here."

"It'll be okay son. Do what you need to. Ana will be safe here." Ray reassures me as he places a hand on my shoulder.

I nod and hold Teddy for just a moment before handing him back to Ray. Taylor and Sawyer come out of the security office. I know that I don't have to say anything to Sawyer, he will keep them safe. I look to Taylor and nod before walking to the elevator and leaving my heart behind with the little boy that looks like me and the woman who fell into my life and brought light into it.

 **Taylor's POV**

The ride to Grey House is quiet. I've never seen Christian look the way he does now. It's a mix of loss, desperation, and determination. Just seeing him this way makes me want to keep a close eye on him. I have seen a look similar to that in the eyes of men I served with in the military. It didn't always end well for those men. I'm hoping I can keep that from happening to him.

We take the elevator straight up to the helipad. Elliott is already there with the pilot and two of the security I hired when this mess started. The feeling in the helicopter is sollom as we fly to Portland. None of us know what we will find when we get there. With everything this person has been willing to do so far, I'm not sure I want to know what will be waiting for us when we get there. I just hope that Christian and Elliot won't do anything stupid.

 **Unknown's POV**

My eyes grow wide at the picture on the television screen. The sight of Ana leaving in tears must mean that she is leaving him. She must know that he was pretending with her, that he can't play house with her forever. I was looking forward to breaking her, but perhaps I can deal with her later on. I check the cameras and see that I've forgotten my pet. Morton has been on that table for hours.

Before walking to the room, I set up so I can view the camera feeds from my phone. Mrs. Kate Grey is crying on the floor of the room she is in. I hope she is enough to lure Christian to me. I open the door to where Stephen is.

"I'm sorry, I had to leave for a bit. Now I'm back and will take care of you." I tell him as I move to the wall and take a titanium cane and move to his side.

"Now, you misbehaved and did something that I didn't approve of. It's time for your punishment." I whisper in his ear before removing the blindfold.

I show him the cane and strike him across the chest. The gag is still in his mouth, but he screams out. I smile and think about how times have changed. At one time, it would've been me strapped down and taking this punishment. I continue to work Stephen over until he is covered in marks from his ankles to his neck.

I remove his gag. "Mistress please." He begs me and I just laugh.

"I'm done with you. I only needed you to get what I want. You're only a toy now." I grin before leaving him strapped and screaming on the table.

I go to another room and make sure everything is set up correctly. It's a near identical replica of the room in Christian's apartment. That red room holds many memories for us. I hope that we can make more memories in this room. Once he remembers what we had and what he is missing, we can finally be together the way we should've been.


End file.
